Total Drama Revamped
by Lieutenant Pisces
Summary: Finals are here
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of the universe who have the internet. I had no ideas for my first fanfic so after reading a few I have come up with a solution. You may have read many stories where someone asks you to submit characters for their story. Well I am doing the same thing so get used to it. I could tell you why I chose total drama island but I don't want to bore you. So here is the criteria I need to make you famous (sorta).

^needed

*optional

^Name

*Nickname

^Age (14-19)

^Gender

^Skin, eye, hair color/style

*Facial hair

*Tattoos, scars, birthmarks, etc.

^Height

^Build (shape)

^Outfit (normal and fancy)

^Pajamas

*Accessories

^Personality

^Likes/Dislikes

*Phobias

^Love Interests

*Secrets

^Random facts of character

^Audition

Now before I forget I would like to thank Firedance Productions for the idea.

If you want the example of what I mean here it is:

Name: Jose Malodoforo Centurio Cantu

Nickname: Joe

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Skin, eye, hair color/style: brown skin, brown eyes, really short black hair

Facial hair: short beard and mustache combo

Tattoos, scars, birthmarks, etc.: the caduceus symbol on left arm, scar on right circling the top near shoulder

Height: 5ft. 11in.

Build (shape): well fit with a little stomach fat

Outfit (normal and fancy): blue jeans, white shirt with twin eagles, leather jacket; black slacks, fancy long sleeve white shirt and tuxedo jacket with no tie

Pajamas: tan shorts and black shirt

Accessories: sunglasses and regular glasses, and cross necklace

Personality: easygoing type of guy but is very secretive due to his personal philosophy "Victory is never in the trust of anyone except for yourself" overall however will get along with just about anyone, brilliant mechanic and inventor, knows six types of martial arts.

Likes/Dislikes: likes football (American), the ladies, video games, martial arts, reading, heavy metal music, peace and quiet; dislikes being under stress, jocks, anything pink, being alone, annoying people

Phobias: doing something under the stress of keeping someone alive

Love Interests: doesn't have very high standards except that they need to be strong minded, thin (not to thin), easy on the eyes, smart, a decent singer, and into martial arts

Secrets: a closet singer that doesn't want to reveal his singing talent

Random facts about character: holds grudges for a short amount of time, has a pet cactus named Jalapeno, very shy around the ladies, and doesn't dance to often.

Audition: Jose is running with a camera "Hey how is everything hanging can't talk too much being chased by girls but I feel that I will be great competitor in your show and I also think that… ahhhhhh!" falling on the ground after having twenty plus girls jumping him.

Well with the inclusion of my character I will need ten female and nine male characters to make the story. Now go out there and give me something to write about and please no flames or any malicious comments


	2. Chapter 2

Hello it is me once again I just wanted to say thanks for reading and giving me fresh ideas for a story I just really need your cooperation. I only have five people, so far four females and one male, I really need all of your help cause it is too much work for me to think of everyone for the story. I really need help from the guys who read this just please make a character and don't worry no one will make fun of you I promise. Oh and if it is any consolation I am going to make a community and if you are interested place it at either the end or in the start of your character profile. Thank you and please make more characters that I can use.

Here are the people that are in so far:

Agina "Gigi" Anderson

Captain Joey Elizabeth Hannah Marie Eloise Gooding III

Tanya Swann

Zakk Ambrose Blythe

Lillian "Lily" Shay

Oh and for those who have already reviewed please don't forget to add the swimsuit which is also a crucial item I forgot to add. Sorry .


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone web user in the galaxy of Milky Way and beyond I want to say that everyone is doing great in creating brand new characters but for the sake of my writing career I need more so far I have

Females:

Maxine "Max" Stewart

Gemini "Gem" Forcyth

Destiny "Teeny"

Jo "Joster" Porter

Agina "Gigi" Anderson

Captain Joey Elizabeth Hannah Marie Eloise Gooding III

Tonia Swann

Lillian "Lily" Shay

Males:

Garrett Sage

Rocco Forcyth

Zakk Ambrose Blythe

My Character

So all in all I need two more females and six more males to complete my story so please a shout out to all the guys that read it (I know you do) please submit your characters. Even females can make a male alter ego so that their character can be in the story so please create these characters. Thank you and no malicious comments


	4. Chapter 4

I have asked and I have received I thank everyone for posting their characters, but fret not late entries you may continue posting characters for season 2 of TDRV which will be created after several chapters of season 1. Here is the final list of characters

Females:

Allyson "Ally" White

Esmarelda Blanch

Maxine "Max" Stewart

Gemini "Gem" Forcyth

Destiny "Teeny"

Jo "Joster" Porter

Agina "Gigi" Sanderson

Captain Joey Elizabeth Hannah Marie Eloise Gooding III

Tonia Swann

Lillian "Lily" Shay

Males:

My Character

Zakk Ambrose Blythe

Kennith "Kenny" Web

Fredrick "Fred" Web

Sid Malone

Harvey "Harv" Kanarvin

Walter James Donnahu Jr.

Garrett Sage

Rocco Forcyth

Esai "Bonifacio Rogelio Cuco Juan Pablo de la Nacho con Queso Crackmaster purple elefante cumafuh allcultureguy" Cantu

The last one is my little brother if you are wondering. Well the story shall go on by tomorrow I will have the first real chapter done so your patience will only be stalled for a little bit longer. Thanks for the characters and keep making more for future stories. Remember this also no malicious or evil comments please.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello I'm Chris McLean and welcome to a series of islands containing where our new show shall take place. Since the contracts on our old contestants expired a while back ago we can't exploit them to come back to the show. So we got a whole bunch of suckers…. I mean contestants to participate in this new season hehe. The contestants will be doing challenges based either from the previous series, on teenage life, and of course there will be more explosions than ever before HAHAHAHA. So without further ado let me welcome you to TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

*THEME SONG*

Chris: The contestants should be arriving to the island momentarily…well what do you know here comes the first contestant right now say hello to Miss Lily Shay

Shows a light tanned fifteen year old with medium length blue hair wearing a light pink sundress that goes to her knees and wearing flip flops.

Chris: So I have a question for you umm why is your hair blue anyway?

Lily: Well I have a very funny story about that well since my favorite food ever is this color, and if you want to know its cotton candy, anyway I felt that I should dye my hair because I wanted to show my love for cotton candy and since I couldn't find any other color I was about to give up until I found this cotton candy blue…wait what were we talking about again?

Chris: Well if you can wait for a moment I can see another contestant coming and well what do you know it is none other than Mr. Zakk Ambrose Blythe

Shows a tall eighteen year old white teen wearing a black Danzig hoodie and under the hoodie was a black "Ichi the Killer" shirt, baggy black jeans and menacing black boots

Chris: Well what do you think of the island so far

Zakk: Eh its ok I guess I need to see how everything goes

Chris: Well here comes another contestant right now it is Miss Tonia Swann

Camera pans on the boat showing a beautiful seventeen year old girl with porcelain white skin, platinum blond hair, and intense silver eyes wearing tight pink spaghetti strap top light blue jean shorts and high heel boots

Chris: Hey camera guy over here please so Tonia what made you want to come to the island in the first place?

Tonia: I just loved the series and when I heard that you were auditioning for new contestants I just HAD to apply

Chris: Well if you would please stand next to the others and wait while I introduce…umm is this right umm…Captain Joey Elizabeth Hannah Marie Eloise Gooding III?

Camera shows a fourteen year old girl who was wearing what looked like a pirate costume complete with a hat, when getting off of the boat she had nearly tripped and fell on her face but had recuperated immediately

Chris: Whoa are you okay there Joey?

Captain Joey: Its CAPTAIN Joey to you mangy landlubber I ought to make you walk the plank for your mutinous ways!

Chris: O…k then well have fun with that and let me introduce Jo Porter

On the stern of the boat shows a seventeen year old girl with tan like skin, grey eyes, dark brown hair tied into a French braid wearing a purple hoodie, skinny dark jeans, and grey converse and had many silver bracelets

Chris: Well how are things going Jo?

Joster: Please call me Joster well in answer to your question I am…hey look a squirrel oh and a bird there goes a chipmunk too!

Chris: (whispers) why do I always get stuck with the crazy people (normal) well look who it is, it is Agina "Gigi" Sanderson

Camera shows a fifteen year old girl with a slight tan, hazel eyes, with light brown with blonde and ginger highlights down to her shoulders, wearing a striped green v-neck shirt with what looked like a white tank top under, denim capris, and for an odd reason black combat boots

Chris: Umm what is with the combat boots eh Gigi?

Gigi: Well that's an interesting story actually and did you know that these boots were on sale, I can't remember where it was though and if I try to remember then I will…wait what was the question again?

Chris: Never mind just stand with the other contestants while I introduce Destiny or as it says here also likes to be called Teeny

Shows a fifteen year old girl with long, black hair, icy blue eyes, and tanned skin wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt with faded blue jeans and carrying a bag closely to her

Chris: Well hello Teeny and may I ask what you have in the bag right there

Teeny: Well if you really want to know it is just some Pokemon and Warrior Saga games and just some paper and pencils I am really glad to be here on the show!

Chris: Well that's interesting and will you look at that it's the first set of twins that we have on the show its Gemini and Rocco Forcyth

Has two good looking people, one is a young woman with waist long wavy blond hair, beautiful mocca skin, and harsh baby blue eyes, and was wearing tight dark blue jeans and a dark purple spaghetti strap top. The second was a young man with the same color skin as his sister, wavy blond locks, and eyes that were as warm as fresh baked cookies wearing tight dark blue jeans and a red muscle shirt.

Chris: Well Gem how do you feel about being on the island with your brother competing against you?

Gem: I am gonna mop the floor with all of these losers and I am not going to go easy on Rocco just because he is my brother

Chris: Harsh…Rocco how about you how do you like being on the show with your sister?

Rocco: Well first of all it is an honor that you chose the both of us and I would like to personally thank you and the producers for choosing the both of us for the show

Chris: I guess not all twins are alike well here comes another young contestant Garrett Sage

Shows a fourteen year old pale skinned boy with blue eyes, and spiky blond hair and wearing a simple blue hoodie and white shorts

Chris: Well how do you feel about the competition Garrett?

Garrett: I feel like I got this competition in the bag and these people are all going down

Chris: Like the attitude now go wait over there while I introduce Miss Maxine Stewart

Shows a sixteen year old girl that had lightly tanned skin, grey eyes with blue specks, and waist long black hair, and wearing a white halter top, khaki shorts and black gladiator sandals

Chris: Well Max are you expecting anything here on the show while you are in the competition?

Max: Well I really want to swimming in this ocean looks real fun

Chris: Well don't worry there will be plenty of swimming challenges and now it is time to introduce our resident emo Esmarelda Blanch

Shows a girl with real long midnight black hair that covered half of her pale face and her dark violet eyes, with her outfit being a black knee length ripped dress, fishnet leg and arm stockings, a black shawl and a big black guarden hat

Chris: So Blanch how do you feel about the island?

Blanch: It's too bright and I don't want these people to get anywhere near me

Chris: Dark…well here right now is Walter James Donnahu Jr

Camera shows a small fragile fourteen year old boy with curly snow white hair, pale skin, pale blue eyes, wearing a white polo shirt and tan pants

Chris: Well how are things Jr. do you like it here?

Jr.: Well um…I think that…umm I would really like to go home now PLEASE LET ME OFF OF HERE!

Chris: Wow I am glad this job pays well…since there was a technicality to the registration form we had to admit our youngest competitor of nine years old Allyson White

Shows a real young girl with short curly blond hair, dark blue eyes and sun kissed skin, with her outfit being a pink tank top, pink camo boots and light blue jean shorts

Chris: Well I just want to say how on earth did our producers make a typo on the registration form to allow a nine year old girl on the show

Ally: HEY I am in high school so just back off ok

Chris: (sighs) well coming up on to meet with the rest of the contestants is party boy Harvey Kanarvin

A loud WOOHOO is heard and shown is a tanned sixteen year old teen with long shaggy black hair, emerald eyes, blue shorts, a black short sleeved jacket and a red shirt saying DUDE running towards Chris

Chris: How is it going Harv?

Harv: IT IS GOING AWESOME CHRIS MAN!

Chris: Sweet now go over there and wait with the others you crazy party animal while the police boat brings our jailbird Sid Malone

After the cops uncuff Sid a sixteen year old boy with tanned skin, shoulder length silver hair, and blazing amber eyes wearing black jeans, a skull shirt, and a black jacket

Chris: So you are here on parole right?

Sid: Yeah and do you want to know what I did to do this HUH?

Chris: Uh no thanks well next up is a pair of brothers going by the names of Fredrick and Kennith Webb

Shows two males, one fourteen another sixteen, the older with neat dark red hair, brown eyes, tannish skin with an outfit of tan shorts and a dark blue button up shirt and the younger with curly red hair, pale skin, grey eye and wearing a blue shirt with black stripes, a pale green jacket, and shorts

Chris: Well Webb brothers how does it feel to be competing against one another

Kenny: WOOHOO this is awesome to finally meet I am such a huge fan of the series and thank you for choosing me and…WOOHOO!

Fred: Do I have to be teamed up with this little runt or can I just go now

Chris: We will see and for the last two contestants are another set of brothers now give a warm welcome to Jose and Esai Cantu

Two brothers are shown leaving the boat the younger being fourteen and the elder being sixteen with the younger having light brown skin, brown eyes, dark brown hair that was constantly combed down with him wearing an Iron Maiden t-shirt and blue jeans carrying a guitar, the older brother had slightly darker skin then his brother, same brown eyes and really short dark brown nearly black hair with blue jeans a white shirt with twin eagles and wearing a leather jacket and had glasses on and sunglasses in his jacket pocket

Chris: So can anyone say sibling rivalry hehehe so how do you think this will affect your relationship as brothers

Esai: Not that different really hey does my hair look right never mind

Joe: Well like my brother said this will only be something similar as how we treat each other at home if we are put on the same team

Chris: Ok now everybody gather around for a group photo and say cheese

Everyone gathers around and then the dock breaks after the second picture

Chris: Well there you have it how will they be separated, will alliances form, will there be love, breakups, and beat downs, and will we ever get the dock fixed? Find out next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

Please review on how you think this goes for as an introduction, how your character was represented, and if your character should change because you didn't like how they turned out. Review and please no malicious comments

P.S. I do not own any part of the Total Drama series except for Revamped and neither do I own Chris and all but two of the contestants.

Peace Out


	6. Chapter 6

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revamped, the contestants had arrived on a series of island in which they will be competing for $1 million, there was the average Joe and then there were the crazy Moe's but these contestants only had a taste now. How will they divided into teams, who will form, the first alliance, will there be a hint of sibling rivalry, will love bloom, and who will come back from past seasons?

Chef: THEY KNOW I GONNA COME FOOL WHY YOU GONNA MAKE THEM GUESS?

Chris: Hey don't spoil the surprise dude…all these questions answered and more here on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

*Theme Song*

Chris: Welcome back now that the contestants have dried off and what is left of the interns are fixing the dock we can get to our first challenge

Gem: How can we do our first challenge when we are not even on teams yet?

Chris: I was getting to that now the first challenge is that you are going to handcuff yourself to someone of the opposite gender then you are going through the forest to the other side of the island and that is when I am going to split you up there. The first pair wins an advantage for their team for the next part of the challenge. Oh and so you know we picked the pairs for you so here is who is handcuffing themselves to who-

Lily with Garrett

Tonia with Zakk

Captain Joey with Esai

Gigi with Walter Jr.

Joster with Rocco

Teeny with Harv

Gem with Sid

Maxine with Joe

Blanch with Fred

Kenny and Ally

Chris: So get yourselves paired with the person I told you so I will meet you all on the starting line in a few

*Ten Minutes Later*

Shows a makeshift starting line with the contestants handcuffed and ready to go

Chris: READY…SET…GOOOO (starting gun shoots)

As they run off a bird plops on the ground

Chris: Darn it why does that always happen when I use this darn thing!

Camera show Captain Joey and Esai

Esai: So can I ask you something?

Captain Joey: Aye ye may first mate

Esai: Yeah…umm what's up with the pirate get up?

Captain Joey: Ah it be an interestingly long tale in which there are many facts you see it all begins when I am born…

Esai: (sighs)

Camera then goes to Tonia and Zakk

Zakk: How come you came to this island?

Tonia: I just felt that it would be a great experience how about you?

Zakk: I got bored at school not much else

Camera goes to Joe and Maxine standing at a cliff

Joe: Wait how in the world did we get here on the cliff in the first place?

Maxine: Well Chef gave me this map that said that this was the way to the end

Joe: Wait when did this happen

Maxine: Chef gave all the girls maps why did you think that we gathered around before we started

Joe: Well call me kind of crazy but I don't think that this is the right way let's see if we can find it

Maxine: Ok then….AAAHHHH

Trips on a rock and is dangling on the cliff but cannot fall because of Joe

Camera then goes to Gem and Sid

Sid: Hey good looking what's your rush we are probably way ahead let's just chill here for a minute

Gem: Look jail bait we are stuck together so we can win the challenge now get off your lazy butt and let's get a move on

Sid: Nah I'll just sit here and wait until later zzzzzzzzzz

Gem: (screams)

Camera then shows Gigi and Walter Jr.

Gigi: And that's why I absolutely love mood rings so why don't you tell me about yourself?

Walter Jr.: Well ok ummm….are we there yet it is almost my bedtime

Gigi: It is only 5 o'clock

Walter Jr.: Yeah and my mother will get upset if I stay out past 6:30

Gigi: Uhhhh

Camera then finds Fred and Blanch nearly 50 ft from the finish line when they just sit down

Fred: Hey what are you doing we can win this thing

Blanch: I am tired do you have a problem with that!

Fred: No I'm good

Camera goes to Teeny and Harv wandering aimlessly in the woods while Kenny and Ally are arguing pointlessly on why reading is important

Ally: Well if you don't read you don't become smarter…

Kenny: Listen little girl I think that reading does nothing but corrupt the minds of the youth and you should probably go back to your coloring books ok?

Ally: THAT TEARS IT!

As they are fighting camera goes back to Maxine and Joe with Maxine still dangling on the cliff

Joe: Ok let's see if those weight lifting classes pay off

Pulls Maxine up and she lands on top of him and they just look for about ten seconds before getting up quickly while blushing

Joe: Well (blush) … let us go shall we?

Maxine: (blush) Yes let us go see if we can find the finish line heh

They walk into the forest and twenty seconds later they find that the map led them the right direction but they were only slightly off

Chris: Well look who got here first Joe and Maxine you guys will be in the first team on the blue pad right there oh and here is your key (tosses key)

Both hastily remove the handcuffs and stand on the blue pad. The camera then shows Esai and Captain Joey running with Joster and Rocco ahead of them.

Chris: Well Joster and Rocco your key and you guys will stand on the red pad whereas Captain Joey and Esai will stand on the blue pad

Then suddenly Blanch and Fred move slowly but surely but not before Gem drags Sid through the finish line groaning the fact that she is on the same team with her brother.

Then running and arguing is Ally and Kenny who is severely injured with teeth and scratch marks all over his body they are then followed by Teeny and Harv, Zakk and Tonia, Blanch and Fred, Gigi and Walter Jr., Lily and Garrett

Chris: Well I guess I should introduce the teams; on the Killer Tsunamis is Joe, Maxine, Esai, Captain Joey, Ally, Kenny, Zakk, Tonia, Gigi, and Walter Jr.; on the Screaming Bonfire team is Joster, Rocco, Gem, Sid, Teeny, Harv, Blanch, Fred, Lily, and Garrett. Now both teams go to your designated cabins back on the other side of the island hehe while I take my helicopter.

*Time Skip*

Chris: Now the boys bunks are on the left while the girl bunks are on the right with locks on the inside so no one can come in and the windows are tinted so you can get sunlight and no peeking at all hehe. Now the next challenge is assemble your bunks because all the interns are either in the hospital or the morgue and Chef and I are way too busy. Oh and you have to work as a team too assemble the bunks out here, move them into the cabins, and have them set up for our inspection in one hour. Since the Tsunamis had the first pair to cross the finish line they have a choice of two tools between three tools whereas the Bonfires do not get anything….cause they didn't have the first pair to cross hehehe. And see that closet in between the two teams cabins that is the confessional so if you want to confess something go do it there in your own privacy and also the world's entertainment

On the table in front of Chris was a piece of wood, eight wheels, and an automatic drill

Zakk: Hey since Joe and Maxine got here first I think they should choose what we need

Joe and Maxine: Well…umm I…we umm sure ok

After some internal debate Joe had picked the piece of wood much to the surprise of the team

Esai: Hey man why did you pick the piece of wood over a drill!

Joe: What did Maxine pick?

Esai: The wheels why?

Joe: Would you want to roll something on stairs or roll something on a ramp

*Confession Joe: Don't get me wrong the drill was nice but then I chose the wood cause it had more practicality since the plank could cover the stairs pretty easily I don't want to be an inventor for just sitting and picking something that will assemble quicker just so we can't put it in the rooms

*Time Skip*

The Tsunamis had finished their last bunk and were wheeling it in when all of the sudden they see the Bonfires cabin burst into flames

*Confession Gem: (singed) That stupid Sid playing with his lighter instead of doing work gah I just want to wring his little neck until he pops!

Chris: Well I guess the clear winner is…The Killer Tsunamis!

The Tsunamis cheer and Maxine and Joe hug briefly then separate and have a quick handshake instead

Chris: Well the good news there is no elimination tonight; the bad news is that the Bonfires have a whole in the roof on the girl's side it looks like too.

*Confession Sid: Hey I am kind of glad that there is no elimination because I do not want to be the first one gone that would totally hurt my rep here

Chris: Well that ends the day for this episode; will Joe and Maxine ever go out, will Sid have to pay for his damages, will Gem chill out for ten seconds, who will go home first, and will Chef get paid better this season; all will be revealed next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

Review, I do not own any other Total Drama series other than this one, and no malicious comments.

TDRV questions: Should I have characters from other series such as TDI, TDA, or TDWT to make an appearance; should Chef get paid better; will you guys be mad if one of your characters was voted off; and are there any improvements that I should make no cursing in the reviews (jk freedom of speech on the review but no flames please)


	7. Chapter 7

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revamped; the contestants were challenged to pair up so they could form their teams there was danger, arguments, and some romance; the contestants then had to build their own bunks when the Bonfire team's cabin almost turned into a bonfire hehe; what will happen in this DARING episode of TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

*THEME SONG*

Chris: (whispering) Welcome back now it is 3o'clock in the morning let's see how the contestants like some noise hahaha…

Chris pulls out a megaphone has it set on high volume and…

Chris: GOOD MORNING EVERYONE TIME TO WAKE UP!

*Confession Lily: Why wake us up so early it is so not fair

Chris: Today's challenge is called "Torture Chamber" each member of your team has to do the form of torture and whoever doesn't risks their team losing. You will all be outfitted with a quitter flare, just pull the string and boom you just quit on your team now I need six volunteers from each team

Killer Tsunamis choose- Zakk, Joe, Esai, Ally, Maxine, and Tonia

Screaming Bonfires choose-Rocco, Sid, Harv, Lily, Teeny, and Joster

Chris: Ok these twelve follow me, the rest go to the mess hall and wait for Chef I'm sure he has something cooked up for you hahaha.

Goes to mess hall

Chef: Alright you dregs we gonna hav you eat some of my food hope you like it haha

*Confession Gem: How bad can this psychopaths food can be he probably improved after a while

Chef: First course is lobster a la garbage eat up suckas

*Confession Walter Jr.: This doesn't look so bad I mean its only lobster…right?

Goes to the cliff which has twelve pieces of rope hanging over the edge

Chris: Your challenge is to basically hang upside down on the cliff and see who chickens out first here are your flares each one the color of your team so attach these harnesses to your legs, attach the hooks, and go dangle

*Confession Ally: I am freaking out here but I think I can suck up my fears and beat those Bonfire clowns

*Confession Harv: Yes! This challenge is gonna totally rock man haha!

Contestants are hanging upside down with Ally in a catatonic state, Joe and Esai playing cards, Zakk talking with Tonia and Maxine, Rocco and Sid are talking about what Sid has done in the past, while Harv is trying to hit on the girls unsuccessfully

Sid: And that's why I can't go into that particular Burger King anymore

Rocco: Wow I never thought you could do that to a kitchen but how did you find the capybara?

Sid: That was the easy part the hard part was setting the fireworks at the same time when the truck came

Joe: (yelling) So how did you set it off

Sid: With a string genius why?

Joe: I would like to see how you did it can you show me how?

Sid: Sure (grabs his flare string) I did it like this (pulled string setting off the flare) oops.

Chris: Well looks like Sid chose to quit which means its one for the Tsunamis and zip for the Bonfires

Tsunamis cheer in happiness

*Confession Joe: Hey I took a shot in the dark and what do you know he fell for it hook line and sinker

Goes to mess hall

Chef: Ok now time for the fifth course Rat and Roach Sandwich

Gem: Oh come on we ate the lobster, an apple core soufflé, macaroni and mold salad, and poison ivy salad with a poison oak vinaigrette can we stop this before you kill us!

Chef: I only stop when one of you sets your flare off

Walter Jr.: I actually think this is some pretty good food

Everyone and Chef looked at him with great surprise

*Confession Walter Jr.: I was born with absolutely no taste buds the doctors were baffled and that was one of the reasons why I hardly ever left my house

Kenny: I can't take more of this rotten food (pulls flare)

Chef: I knew you would be the first to quit now time for those sandwiches

Gem: Wait I though you said that we would stop if someone had quit

Chef: Did I say that I meant that the quitter gets to stop while the rest of you start eating some more until there is only one left standing HAHAHAHAHAHA!

*Time Skip*

Now there is only Joe and Harv hanging on the edge

Tsunamis: Go Joe you can do it!

Bonfires: Hang in there Harv!

*Confession Harv: I saw Joe in action and I knew that there was absolutely no way he can trick me nope no siree

*Confession Joe: I knew Harv wouldn't be easy to trick so I had to just hope that something comes to mind before the blood rushes to my head and kills me

Joe: Hey Harv I am so bored I…ahhhhh (one foot comes loose) oh man I didn't tie the harness right Harv get their attention before I fall!

Harv: Don't worry I will use my flare to signal for help (pulls string)

Joe: But you will lose

Harv: I don't care your safety is more important than the victory of my team

Both get pulled up quickly and Joe is hyperventilating as the blood is rushing back to his body

Joe: Thanks Harv I owe you one

Harv: Nah it's all good

*Confession Joe: Ok that wasn't a part of my plan but we still won though I feel kind of bad that Harv sacrificed the win just to save me I will pay it back somehow hmmm

Mess hall the only ones left eating are Walter Jr. and Gem

*Confession Gem: I feel horrible but I think I can eat whatever is next

Chef: And now my favorite course Clown Cake served by Babbles the Clown

Both contestants stare at the clown with Gem trembling in her boots and Walter fascinated

*Confession Walter Jr.: I never seen a clown before but they actually look kind of cool why are people afraid of them in the first place?

Gem: GAHHHHHHH! (pulls flare string)

Chef: Well looks like the blue guys win and you red team you just lost

*Confession Garrett: Well at least we still have a chance to win with the other guys

Chef: (answers phone) Yeah hello who this….mhmm….mhmm….yeah ok I'll tell them

Garrett: Tell us what exactly

Chef: That the red guys are sending someone home tonight hahaha

Bonfires: WHAT!

*Time Skip*

At the center of the camp

Chris: We have nine chocolate bars and ten contestants, if you get a chocolate bar you are safe, but if you don't then you have to walk the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers and leave and you can't come back…EVER

Shocked face on contestants faces

Chris: The first bar goes too…Teeny…Blanch…Fred…Garrett…Lily...Gem…Joster…Rocco…only Harv and Sid left who is staying and who is staying and who is leaving?

*Dramatic Music*

Chris: Harv you are safe and Sid you are going home

Sid angrily marches to the Boat of Losers

Chris: Well that ends a dramatic episode, but it makes you wonder will Joe ever pay Harv the solid he owes him, will Gem need to go to the hospital, will Sid get into trouble after he leaves, and who will come back for an exciting challenge tune in next time to find out on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

I do not own

TDRV questions: How should Joe repay Harv; who should make an appearance in the next episode;are you surprised in the elimination; and how did you like this episode


	8. Chapter 8

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revamped; Crazy dares were abundant as twelve people "hung out" and the remaining eight went for a nice "dinner" with Chef, ultimately the Bonfires lost due to Harv helping out Joe from danger, but the biggest shocker was that bad boy Sid took the first ride to Losertown on the Boat of Losers. Well here we see the challenge leaders and make them part of the challenge because they often STEAL the show. Who will take a boat ride out of here, what is today's challenge, who will make a guest appearance, and will Chef get better at cooking, we will find out today on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

*THEME SONG*

Chris: Welcome back now we will let the campers have their beauty sleep except for select couple from each team which as you can see that having a master key is the greatest thing in the world as well as exploiting the weaknesses of the team

Shows interns carrying Joe and Maxine out of the Tsunami cabin and Lily and Garrett from the Bonfire cabin

*Time Skip*

Mess hall

Tonia: Hey has anyone seen Maxine I can't find her anywhere

Zakk: Yeah Joe is missing to maybe they went to go make out or something hahaha

Gem: Come to think of it I haven't seen what's her face ummm the one with blue hair or the guy with pale skin

Rocco: You mean Lily and Garrett

Gem: Yeah those people I haven't seen them either

As the contestants are pondering where their teammates are Chris comes in with a big grin on his face

Chris: Hello people are you ready for the next challenge?

Captain Joey: How can we complete anything without a complete crew?

Chris: Well that's the next challenge just so you know

Everyone looks at him confusingly

Chris: Well I guess I'll just tell you then. I call this challenge "Search and Find" at six o'clock this morning we took Joe, Maxine, Lily, and Garrett out of their comfortable beds and we hid them. Now don't worry they are not separated they are with their teammates hidden in a discreet location on one of the three islands. There are various clues on each island, three to be precise you must find each clue for only with all three you will be able to find your lost teammates, thus winning you the challenge

*Confession Zakk: Ok these guys are just cruel I mean stealing our pals in order for us to find them that is just cruel.

*Confession Tonia: I just hope that they are alright I mean Joe led us through the last couple of challenges what are we going to do now?

*Confession Rocco: This is just cruel because what if they had taken four of us them our team would surely suffer more because we are not working as a team which is proven because we lost the other challenges because we didn't connect as a team

*Confession Teeny: I just hope that they didn't hurt them or anything

Shows a metal room that is divided into two one containing Joe and Maxine and the other containing Lily and Garrett, Joe is still sound asleep while the others are awake and trying to find out what had happened

Lily: Hey what is going on Garrett why did you bring me here!

Garrett: Oh and why would I handcuff you and me and lock us both in a metal room?

Maxine: Lily? Garrett? Is that you? It's me Maxine, Joe is here too but he is sleeping like a log and we are both handcuffed as well. What do you think is going on?

Joe is waking up and looks that he is handcuffed with Maxine in the room

Joe: Am I dreaming, or did I just miss something fun?

Maxine: No, Lily and Garrett are on the other side of this wall I think that this is a challenge

Joe: Considering on the sense of humor this show has I think that they locked us in this metal room so our teammates can find us and rescue us. The real question is how long are we in here for?

They all start to have looks of worry and realize that their teammates may take a while

Goes to the Tsunamis on the main island looking for a clue

Esai: (yelling) Hey Joe where are you dude come on quit trying to stay quiet with your girlfriend and give us a sign where on this island are you?

Captain Joey: Aye the lad speaks true but it be no hope. Surely the landlubber Chris has locked them in a soundproof room to prevent us from finding where they be.

Zakk: Ok everyone just play it cool we just need to find the clues and this will be a piece of cake

Walter Jr.: That may be true but why couldn't you have just left me in the cabin alone?

Ally: Quit being a pansy and grow some backbone!

Walter then runs into a tree and a blowtorch fell out of the tree

Tonia: I think he may have found a clue the blowtorch say use this to rescue them from their metallic prison

Zakk: So they must be in a metal box on one of these islands

Gigi: But where is the greatest question of all

Camera goes to the Bonfires who have a key

Gem: Ok it is so obvious that they are locked in a room somewhere and this opens the door

Blanch: Who died and made you queen

Gem: Just shut your mouth Goth girl

Blanch: I am an Emo you spoiled princess

Rocco: oh no

Joster: Hey everyone just calm down and let us work as … hey look a nickel and a dime and some blue hair

Teeny: Hey she found a small trail of hair so we know what general direction they must have taken them this will be easier than I thought

Goes back to the metal box

Garrett: Hey wait a second, how can we talk without yelling and still be able to hear each other?

Lily: Because we are in the same room, duh

Garrett: No I mean to Joe and Maxine this wall must be at least three inches thick which means that there must be a hole somewhere. Joe did you hear that

Joe: Yeah I am looking for the hole as we speak and I am also trying to find a way out of these stupid handcuffs…found it, it is on your right corner, you see it?

Lily: Yay we are closer to getting out of here

Maxine: Don't be so sure we still have to get out of these handcuffs

Joe: I have an idea, Maxine do you have a hairpin I can borrow

Maxine: Yeah here, what are you doing?

Joe: Let us just hope that my many years of watching TV has paid off

Joe had sprang the lock on his handcuffs, then Maxine's lock

Lily: How do we get ours off?

Joe: Can you get your hands through the hole?

*Time Skip*

The tsunamis have their all their clues which include a key, a blowtorch, and a hairspray can

Zakk: Ok let us assess the situation like adults…..what in the name of all things heavy metal does this stuff have to do with anything!

Kenny: Well a key means that they are locked somewhere, the blowtorch means that we have to get through some heavy metals, and the hairspray means that there prison is near Chris' cabin duh.

Tonia: That is brilliant Kenny

*Confession Zakk: That Kenny is stealing my thunder no one gets Tonia but me…..I mean umm I was going to say what he said but I didn't get a chance to

They all had rushed to Chris' cabin and saw that the Bonfires had already found the giant metal box and were fixing to almost finish opening their end

Gigi: Oh no we are too late we are not going to win and….hey where is Walter, he was here three seconds ago?

A loud clunk is heard as the Bonfires had finished opening the box releasing Lily and Garrett

Bonfires: (cheering)

Gem: See you at the elimination ceremony losers!

Zakk: Well let's get them out before it gets too late

After half an hour of going through the wall they found Maxine cuddling up to Joe as they were both asleep.

Tonia: Umm guys what are you doing?

Both wake up and look at each other than their teammates then got up stammering and blushing

Both: We didn't know…we uh…fell asleep

Tsunamis: Yeah we lost

Chris: Well looks like the ball stopped rolling and the Tsunamis are in the oven. I have nine chocolate bars and there are only ten of you. If you don't get a chocolate bar you must go down the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers and leave…and you can't come back…EVER. The first bar goes to Joe…Maxine…Gigi…Tonia…Zakk…Esai…Captain Joey…Ally. There is only one bar left and two contestants Walter Jr. and Kenny.

*DRAMATIC MUSIC*

Chris: Kenny you are safe, Walter Jr., I am sorry but you have to leave

Walter looks glad and quickly runs to the boat without hesitation and screaming with joy

Chris: That was weird but what will happen next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

TDRV questions: What did you think; who should have a romance next; why do you think I ask so many questions; any ideas for the next challenge?


	9. Chapter 9

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revamped; the contestants had to find there lost teammates which were hidden in a giant metal box. Joe was getting a little friendly with Maxine, and Garrett was getting annoyed by Lily. Overall the Screaming Bonfires won the challenge thus tying them with the Tsunamis with the elimination of Walter Jr. Also it seems that Zakk is getting a little protective over Tonia as it may seem. Who will ROCK THE LOVEBOAT on this episode, who will get eliminated in the most dramatic bonfire ceremony so far, will Joe and Zakk spill some big secrets, and will I get paid in the six figures for this episode, that is what to expect on this dramatic episode of TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

*Theme Song*

Shows the tsunami boy cabin at the night after Walter had left the competition.

Esai: Come on Joe tell us what happened in that metal box with you and Maxine

Kenny: Yeah dude, don't worry we won't tell anyone else

Zakk: Leave the man alone. If he doesn't want to talk about his love life then I just say let the man be

*Confession Joe: All of the sudden Zakk is being a pal to me is it part of some kind of strategy to lull me into a false sense of security or is it something else?

*Confession Zakk: Look I feel for Joe, but I just need to talk to anyone about something that's been on my mind and the only one I can trust right now is Joe

Goes to girls side of the Tsunami cabin

Tonia: So you got a little something with our points leader eh?

Maxine: Look I told you that nothing happened we just got really tired he fell asleep first then I started drowsing off then when we woke up we were in that position

Ally: Look we all can see that you have a thing with this guy and from what I can see he feels the same for you

Maxine: How can you tell?

Captain Joey: Well whenever ye be together or even close to each other your timbers seem to shiver even at the very sight of him

Gigi: Which means that he likes you and you like him

Maxine: What about Tonia she has someone she likes but is refusing to tell anyone

Tonia: (getting red) it is time to go to sleep because I am very tired from today's challenge

The other Tsunami girls start pestering her on who it is while Maxine goes to sleep with a smirk on her face

*Confession Tonia: Is it obvious that I like someone, but is it my fault that I like him I need to see how Maxine knows

*Confession Maxine: I don't really know if she likes someone but the way she had reacted after I said she did must mean the truth I just need to find out with who

*Time Skip*

Chris: Today's challenge is one that only a few of you might love some of you might hate this challenge it is called "Triple Threat Pirate"!

Almost all of the contestants looked as Captain Joey nearly went ballistic when she had heard the name of the challenge

*Confession Captain Joey: This be my challenge this has to be the best day ever!

Chris: What you have to do is make a crew of scurvy ridden pirates, starting by making a system and filling the positions of Captain, First Mate, Helmsman, Crew, Galley Crew, and of course the Cabin Boy

Teeny: Wait so we are literally going to make a crew, but what if we don't know what they do?

Chris: Then you will find out on your own sweet time, now go and make your crew, oh and you only have one hour

*Confession Gem: It isn't fair the Tsunamis have a pirate freak on their team so they have that advantage over the challenge

Goes to the Tsunami team

Captain Joey: I say we vote on who becomes what and I vote meself to part of the crew.

Joe: I would have thought you wanted to Captain or at the least First Mate

Captain Joey: Nah I honestly believe that ye should be Captain, does anyone disagree?

No one had said anything in objection

*Confession Joe: Ok is it just me or are they deliberately making them lead them in challenges…I am finally getting some kind of respect!

Joe: Ok I guess with the crew they have to do some kind of land and sea combat, the galley are the cooks, First Mate are the Captain's right hand man, Helmsman steers the ship, and the Cabin Boy is just like an understudy to an actual pirate.

Kenny: I want to be the Cabin Boy

Ally: Can I be the one that steers the ship it looks fun

Tonia: I think that me and Maxine should work the Galley

Joe: Then the crew should be Gigi, Esai, and Captain Joey should be good

Zakk: Then that makes me First Mate sweet

Goes to the Bonfires

Gem: I am the Captain and anyone who objects can walk the plank straight to the Boat of Losers, Rocco you are the Cabin Boy got it

Rocco: Sure it's cool

Gem: Joster, Teeny, and Harv you are the crew; Blanch and Garrett you are on the Galley; Fred you are Helmsman and Lily you are the First Mate

*Confession Lily: Yay I am the First Mate this is going to be the greatest thing ever

*Confession Rocco: I would think that I would be a helmsman but you know when a sister tells you something you just got to do it

*Confession Harv: Sweet I kind of dream of being like a pirate, they have raging awesome parties, have a ton of stuff, and they don't bathe a lot….that last may not be that good

*Confession Blanch: Working with Garrett is just like working with a Chihuahua that just keeps yapping until you kick it over a cliff

Chris: Ok Tsunamis have the blue sailboat and the Bonfires have the red sailboat the first part of the challenge is to sail your boats to the second island, here you have to get the supplies you need here, and more instructions will be given on the other island. Oh and Captains here is your big and fancy hat

Joe: Ok crew we need to load up some oranges, lemons, limes, some of that cooking liquor, those chains, those matches, that spare sail, and those three cannons.

Gem: Get everything that they didn't get hehe they didn't even try to get those cannonballs those idiots don't know what they are doing after all

Shows the Bonfires having trouble with moving the cannonballs

Goes to the Captains Quarters of the ship on the Tsunamis boat which they dubbed "Ocean's Fury"

Joe: Cabin Boy Kenny I wish for you to get my First Mate savvy?

Kenny: Aye Captain, man I can see why Joey likes this kind of thing

Kenny brings First Mate Zakk to the Captains Quarters

Zakk: Aye sir

Joe: Take a seat please I wish to discuss some personal matters with you

Zakk: And what would those matters be

Joe: I want to know why you backed me up back in the cabin last night

Zakk: Well to tell you the truth is because I feel the same way but with another girl, not Maxine

Joe: Is it Tonia

Zakk: Yes how did you know?

Goes to the Galley where Maxine and Tonia are slicing some oranges

Maxine: You have a thing for Zakk don't you?

Tonia: Is it that obvious?

Maxine: To a trained eye it is

Tonia: and you with Joe?

Maxine: He is just so nice and I feel after he saved my life that I was developing some kind of feelings for him

Tonia: wait when did he save your life

Goes to the Inferno ship which they haven't given a name for it

Gem: Finally we are at the open water and we have a lot of food so emo kid and other guy go get some chicken ready I am starving

Goes to the Galley

Garrett: So you like to cook do you?

Blanch: Why are you even talking to me I just want to get this challenge over with and go back to the cabin and get some sleep

Garrett: Why do you always want to isolate yourself away from the team?

Blanch: So I don't have to deal with people like you

Both teams manage to get to the second island with Chris standing there

Chris: Both teams have made it here now here is the fun part, there are two buildings behind me you pirates have to pillage one and look for the chest

Joe: Kenny come over here real quick

Kenny: What's up

Joe: I am giving you the task to stay on the ship and watch the girls in the Galley and if there is any trouble at all take a knife and jump over board ok?

Kenny: I don't know why you want me to leave but ok I'll do it

Joe: I also want you to (whispers instructions) got it

Kenny: Aye aye captain!

*Time Skip*

Both teams are heading out with their respective chests

Joe: That was much easier than I thought

Captain Joey: That be true and…why is there an oncoming ship on the horizon

Everyone from both teams saw that the ship was firing cannonballs at them

Both Captains: BATTLE STATIONS!

The Bonfire team was loading the cannonballs a retaliating whereas the Tsunamis were bewildered

Esai: We forgot the cannonballs you nimrod

Joe: Load one of the chains

The crew was surprised but followed the orders of their Captain

Lily: They are loading chains into their cannons Captain

Gem: What is that guy doing?

The cannon fired with such force the chains had taken out the sails with ease making the boats go slower

Joe: Even as a pirate, chains were important

*Confession Gigi: Joe is so smart no wonder he was picked as a Captain

*Confession Maxine: Wow I never thought someone could come up with something like that he is so smart (sighs)…. I mean that was a good idea using the chains like that

Joe: Let's finish this Zakk get the cooking liquor, the matches and that extra sail that we tore into strips

Zakk does as told and Joe makes an improvised Molotov Cocktail and throws it on the ships sails causing it to burst into flames

The Tsunamis cheer and realize that twenty more ships came into view all around them. The crew of the other ships had boarded and told both teams to surrender

"Captain Chris" then boards the ship and cackles evilly

Chris: Well isn't this the worst part of being a pirate having to surrender you treasure now hand it over Inferno Captain

Gem sadly gives the treasure away and Chris then goes to the Tsunami ship

Chris: Hey everyone don't mind me I will just be taking your treasure now…wait are you guys missing someone

Ally: Yeah where is Kenny…he must have ditched us that jerk!

Joe: Hey Chris it looks like the better pirate crew won this challenge

Chris: Yeah we did and I was hoping that you guys would do better than that

Joe: Well why don't you ask my friend Kenny

Behind Chris shows Kenny with a knife to Chris's neck

Joe: We will be taking your treasure…savvy?

Chris: How did this happen?

Joe: Knowing how your brain works I figured that you will be pulling something like this, so I told Kenny to leave and take a knife so that if you came to the ship that he would come and help us in this kind of pinch

Chris: Smart and you guys win the challenge and as a reward besides your butts not being on the elimination table is that you get to keep this wonderful boat!

The Tsunamis cheer in delight

Chris: Bonfires looks like you guys are going to be sending someone home tonight

*Time Skip*

Chris: Well you wish you had Joe as a teammate now huh well remember those who don't get a chocolate bar walks the Dock of Shame, goes to the Boat of Losers and leaves, and you can't come back…EVER. The first bar goes to Gem…Rocco…Harv…Teeny…Lily…Fred…Joster. Only two campers Blanch and Garrett the final bar goes to…

*Dramatic Music*

Chris: Garrett you are safe, Blanch you have to go laters.

Blanch shrugs it off and leaves without looking back

Goes to the Tsunami cabin and outside it was Kenny and Joe

Joe: Did you do what I told you

Kenny: Yep here is what I found out (hands Joe a paper)

Joe: Thank you

Chris: What did Kenny give to Joe, will Zakk reveal on his feelings on Tonia, what will happen to the Tsunamis boat, will Chef ever quit this show, and who will leave next all will be revealed next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

TDRV questions: Who should be paired up next; should I post on who voted for who in the elimination; can Chef quit; any ideas for the next chapter.

Peace and I do not own TDI, TDA, TDWT


	10. Chapter 10

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revamped; the pirate challenge had been real simple for the Tsunamis team due to the Captain of the cruise, Joe. With his spontaneous leadership and ability to predict small things such as a surprise attack led by me. Ultimately the Bonfires sent Blanch home thus ending her chance at one million big ones. How long will Joe lead his team in challenges, will Zakk reveal his feelings for Tonia, will the Infernos act as a team, and will I ever be nice to these guys? Find out right now on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

*THEME SONG*

Chris has all the contestants in a plane while they are sleeping. The moment that they wake up they are surprised that they are flying in an airplane while they have parachutes on their backs.

Chris: Welcome to the next challenge which I call "Corn Field Maze" in a few moments you will be dropped into a corn maze and the goal is to find all of your teammates and find the finish line. First team across the finish line wins the challenge

Gigi: What if our team isn't together we are at the finish line?

Chris: Then you have to wait until they arrive at the finish line

*Confession Joe: The man is smart he has seen how I led my team in most of these challenges so he plans to separate us making it more difficult for us to work as a team but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve

Chris: So I guess it is time for the drop soooo bye!

The hatch opens and everyone falls but thankfully Chris had parachutes that opened after a certain height

Zakk: Everyone just head for the end and we will find each other on the way

They all land safely but they are all scattered the only ones that landed together were Captain Joey and Kenny, and Zakk and Tonia

Captain Joey: This be a ridiculous challenge, how will we be victorious without our Captain

Kenny: Don't worry we are a couple of smart people we can win this challenge easily

Goes to Zakk and Tonia

Zakk: I think that it is real lucky that we ended up together huh?

Tonia: Yeah two heads are better than one

Zakk: Hey I was thinking about something

Tonia: What were you thinking?

Zakk: I was wondering if….we get to eat some of this corn

Tonia: ohh

*Confession Zakk: Eat some corn….stupid, stupid, stupid!

Goes to Gem and Rocco who have found each other

Rocco: I am glad that we have found each other

Gem: Speak for yourself if you haven't noticed we are still behind in challenges

Rocco: Why don't you just relax and try to find the exit

Distantly they hear a distinct WOOHOO!

Rocco: That sounds like Harv and judging by that scream it means that someone is with him. Lets go and check it out

Gem: I would rather cut my own foot off then go and look for that clown

Rocco: Would you rather lose and go home?

Gem: Well I am not going home and I am going to go and find Harv

*Confession Rocco: My sister is always a sucker for reverse psychology

Shows Joe alone and looking at the ground for a nice flat spot

*Confession Joe: I am a bit of a pack rat so I kept a blue flare, the blowtorch, and the hairspray cause you never know when you might use these so I began sleeping with a bag to carry these items, because I figured these guys like to get us when we were asleep so I would always have this bag no matter where I go. They can try to separate me from my team but all they would do is give me an easy challenge

Joe had set off the flare and while the flare went he had used the hairspray to intensify the explosion making a large and bright blue flame. Every one in the maze say the flame and decided that something was up. Zakk and Tonia had gotten there first and saw Joe on the floor

Zakk: Joe what happened here was it like some kind of trap that Chris set up?

Joe: No it was all me I was trying to signal everyone of our team where to meet

Tonia: What do you mean?

Joe: I spent the last hour and a half trying to find the exit and I did find it is right down this way so we can win faster

Zakk: Man you keep everything do you?

Joe: It is a force of habit

Zakk: (whispers) That must get all the ladies

Joe: (whispers) Actually that drives them away from where I am from

While Zakk looks bewildered they all here giggling around the corner. They all run and they see Harv and Teeny just walking around holding hands just talking about random things

Harv: And that was the best party I had ever had

Teeny: Wow there is only one thing that happened to me that will top that and that was…..

They see the group and stop dead in their tracks and there was an awkward stare

They then saw a massive influx of every other contestant running toward the finish line. With the very sight of this they had began running toward the exit as fast as they could. The first to cross the finish was Joe, Zakk, Tonia, Harv, and Teeny. Then Rocco was leading the rest of the contestants toward the exit all crossing the finish line at the same time.

Chris: Well since everyone came at the same time it looks like there won't be an elimination….wait looks like the Tsunamis are missing Kenny and Captain Joey

Joe: You have got to be kidding me

What Joe was referring to was that Captain Joey and Kenny holding hands and giggling and were getting closer and closer until they saw us and stopped mid kiss.

Chris: Well looks like that we will be having an elimination because the Bonfires are safe and the Tsunamis not so much.

*Time Skip*

Chris: Well we missed a payment on the chocolate delivery you will not get chocolates this evening, instead we will be revealing the votes via Confession Cam

Ally: I thought those were to be kept secret

Gigi: Yeah it is so not fair

Chris: Then you should have read your contracts better, now here are the votes

*Confession Joe: It was my fault for having everyone go to the end of the maze so I vote for myself

*Confession Ally: They cost us the challenge so I vote for Captain Joey

*Confession Maxine: I don't trust that Kenny so I vote for him

*Confession Zakk: I can't vote for my homeboys so I vote for Joey

* Confession Captain Joey: I know it may be mutiny but I vote for Joe

* Confession Tonia: Kenny has got to go

*Confession Esai: I vote for Kenny that slow Casanova

*Confession Gigi: Kenny was putting the moves on Joey and I feel sorry for her so I vote Kenny

*Confession Kenny: It was Joe's fault so he has to go home

Chris: With four votes out of nine the loser going home is…Kenny, sorry dude you got to get the heck out of here

Captain Joey: You shall remain with me in my heart

Kenny: I know that and Joe I am sorry

Joe: I don't blame you for anything I only blame myself

Zakk: What is he talking about Joe?

Joe: I will tell you later in the cabin

Chris: What secrets does Joe have in store, when did Joey get her feelings for Kenny, why was Kenny sorry, and will Zakk even get to even holding Tonia's hand? Find out next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!


	11. Chapter 11

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revamped; the contestants had a drop into a maze full of corn trying to find an exit; there were strike outs, burnouts, and wipeouts. Ultimately however Kenny had left giving a cryptic message to Joe making his team suspect something. What will happen in the most SHOCKING episode so far today on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

*THEME SONG*

Chris: Welcome back, now we will attract the attention of our contestants with a little storm, now this is the most expensive thing that we have used on the show

Suddenly while the contestants were about to relax for the day the heard a lightning bolt strike right outside the cabins. Everyone leaves there cabins and goes outside

Chris: Well, well, well, welcome to today's challenge in which I like to call "Facing the Element" each team will divide in pairs once again and go and face five different challenges based five different elements; fire, water, air, lightning, and earth. I will be nice and let you choose your own pair. Once you have chosen your pair come up and pick something from the box. The box will relate to the order of the challenges that you will face so pick your partners.

Joe with Zakk: F, W, A, L, E

Maxine with Tonia: E, L, A, W, F

Esai with Captain Joey: L, F, E, A, W

Ally and Gigi: A, E, L, W, F

Joster and Rocco: E, A, W, F, L

Gem and Fred: W, L, E, F, A

Teeny and Harv: A, F, E, L, W

Lily and Garrett: L, A, E, F, W

Chris: Now that you have your partners and your challenge order go and do your challenges and the team with the most completed challenges wins!

The contestants all scatter to do their respective challenges

*Confession Joster: This is so very cool I mean I got paired with Rocco a real gentleman from what I have heard his sister talking about him, oh look a penny that is head side up

*Confession Garrett: Why do I always get paired up with Lily, I mean it is not that I don't like her or anything it is just that I don't think that it is the smartest choice that we get stuck together a lot, then again she picked me for this challenge, hmmm

*Confession Fred: Out of all the people I get stuck with I am with the only one that I hate more then my brother is this crazy chick. Sometimes I wish that I could be voted off but that million bucks doesn't sound so bad.

*Confession Zakk: I chose Joe because not only is he wicked smart but he looks like he could hold his own in case of a hit, plus he needs to do some explaining

*Confession Esai: The only thing worse then being stuck with a crazy pirate chick is being stuck with a heartbroken crazy pirate chick. I just felt kind of bad for her you know, I just hope she doesn't try to do something idiotic during these challenges

*Confession Teeny: Harv is such a sweetheart

At the fire field was Zakk and Joe only as they faced a fire pit and on the other side was a blue and red flags. The blue flags had a picture of a wave

Joe: I guess that we get one of the blue flags to prove that we did the challenge

Zakk: So we just cross this pit and then we get the flag and just go, sounds easy enough

Joe: From how I have seen this show work things are never this easy

As he said that they saw a giant mechanical dragon that was spewing flames everywhere

Joe: See this just makes things all the more fun

Zakk: How are going to get past that crazy thing dude, I don't want to end up as dragon bait

Joe: You do what I say how I say it ok I want you to go when I say go

Joe then ran forward distracting the beast and while he had the monster distracted Joe had yelled "GO!" Zakk then went and managed to cross and grab the flag causing the beast to stop and let Joe through

Zakk: Dude you got burned a bit you ok?

Joe: Maybe it is punishment from the mistake I made from the last challenge

Zakk: Will you quit beating yourself on that and what did you Kenny have to talk about

Joe: I will tell you on the way to the next challenge

Meanwhile Joster, Rocco, Maxine, and Tonia went to the earth part of the challenge which looked like there was a bunch of rocks

Joster: This will be a piece of cake

Rocco: Wait

Rocco throws a rock and then suddenly there is a large explosion from a land mine

Maxine: This is never easy is it?

Tonia: Nope, lets take a page out of your boyfriends book

*Confession Maxine: Joe is not my boyfriend…yet

Tonia: From what I seen Joe do in the past he tends to analyze thing and as Rocco threw a rock at those little spikes the bomb had detonated and since there is little spikes everywhere we have to climb so GO

Both the teams then went to climbing and as soon as they were halfway across the makeshift mountain ledge they saw that the rocks were slipping and they were falling towards the mines

Joster: Any more ideas Tonia

Tonia: Joe is your boyfriend Maxine think on what he would do

Maxine: Well Joe always thinks that there is a hidden challenge within the challenge so what I think we have to do is…set off more rock slides to create a safe path through the mine field

They then began throwing rocks where ever they had seen the mine spikes

*Confession Chris: Do they know how much a landmine costs? They cost some money and six interns per five landmines

Then it goes to Esai, Captain Joey, Lily, and Garrett go to the lightning course which had consisted of mechanical knight

Esai: So we just have to get through these knights and get a flag to go to the next challenge

Lily: That sounds like fun!

Garrett: Don't you know that they are more likely to shoot lightning bolts at us then for us to get that flag unscathed

Then out of no where the knights began to shoot lightning at the contestants.

Captain Joey: Well looks like the boy was right in his prediction

Esai: Luckily I see that there is plenty of wood maybe we can make some sort of giant wooden shield that will try and deflect those lightning bolt

As they are attempting the challenge it then shows Teeny, Harv, Ally, and Gigi were over the cliff on a tightrope

Teeny: Hey this is probably one of the most easiest challenges that there is

Harv: Ladies first

Teeny: Aww you are so sweet

Ally: I won't do this I don't like heights

Gigi: Don't worry just climb on my back and I will carry you

Ally: Thanks

They are walking on the tightrope when all of the sudden a giant fan starts blowing wind at high speeds

Harv: This is not gonna look good

Then goes to Gem and Fred at the water challenge

Gem: Ok well I guess we just swim to that little island so go for it

Fred: Wait why don't we go together so if one of us drowns then the other can go

She thinks about it then she pushes Fred into the water

*Confession Fred: (dripping wet) I hate her

Shows Fred swimming to the island and then out of nowhere a giant octopus came out and tried to grab him and pull him under

*Time Skip*

Chris: Well time to do a flag count the Tsunamis have a total of 18 flags and the Bonfires have 16 flags so the Tsunamis have a slim victory so the Bonfires are going to send someone home.

Goes to the bonfire ceremony

Chris: As you know a chocolate bar means that you are safe, if you do not get a chocolate bar you walk the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers and leave this place forever. The first bar goes to Rocco…Harv…Joster…Teeny…Lily…Garrett. One more chocolate bar and Gem and Fred are left who will get this bar…

*Dramatic Music*

Chris: Gem you are safe, Fred sorry dude but you go to go home

Shows Fred leaving the show angrily and cursing to the fact that Gem had made hi do all the work while she just watched and waited to see if he would get the flag

Chris: Is Fred angry; will we know what Joe told Zakk; will Captain Joey get over Kenny; should I get a perm; and who will go home on that boat next find out nest time on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!


	12. Chapter 12

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revamped; the contestants had to face the elements and had to capture their teams own flags on the other side of a death trap. Now if they got killed we would be in so much legal trouble but luckily they were only seriously injured. Joe continues to keep secrets from his team. And then Fred is gone from TDRV forever. Will we ever know what kind of secrets that Joe has, will Captain Joey get over Kenny, and will this episode make sense; find out today on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

*THEME SONG*

It had been three days since there last challenge and there had been no sign of Chris anywhere

Goes to the Tsunami boys cabin and shows Joe taking a nap and also shows Zakk coming into the cabin with Tonia carrying Maxine who is also sleeping and they pit them in the same bed. They then just sit back and wait to see who wakes up first

Tonia: You were right this is going to be seriously hilarious

Zakk: Yeah but expect some kind of payback

Tonia: Anyway umm…what did Joe about Kenny?

Zakk: Oh that he rigged the boat to self-destruct once the team got of the boat but he had disabled and removed it

Tonia: Wait Joe made an explosive? Why?

Zakk: Just wait and listen he had done it only if we had lost the challenge he didn't want the boat to go to waste but he needed help in dismantling the bomb…

Tonia: And Kenny was the only one who was the Cabin Boy so no one would suspect him of anything

Zakk: Yeah

Tonia: Is the guy insane!

Zakk: Not really, just wicked smart, umm can I ask you a question?

Tonia: Yes?

Zakk: Will…you…umm ever consider…

Before he can a finish they hear a two screams coming from the cabin and Joe and Maxine came running out with the look of murder on their faces while they were redder then tomatoes. All of the sudden they hear Chris' voice coming out of no where

Chris: Hey everybody, if you would please direct your attention to the center of the campsite. Now as you can see that there is plenty of materials to build a something in which is your next team building challenge. You will have twelve hours to build a monument of your team, so either make a wave or a giant fire and make it dazzle me and Chef by tonight or else

*Confession Gem: Exert physical labor so that we can dazzle someone I don't do manual labor

*Confession Rocco: This is not good, back at home she just tells everyone to do some kind of project like a volcano, a rocket ship, the complex series of how cells divide in perfect scale model replica or something, the point is that she won't lift a finger to do something of this caliber

Joster: Umm Rocco can I ask you something?

Rocco: Of course you can Joster

Joster: Are you currently dating anyone?

Rocco: No I broke up with my last girlfriend four weeks before the competition had started

Joster: Oh umm that is good I was just wondering

Rocco: Wondering what? (winks)

Joster: (panicked) I got to go and get started on that thing and I got to do the thing so umm bye!

*Confession Rocco: That seems to be the normal response whenever I tell girls that I am single

*Confession Joster: I just panicked under the pressure because well he is just plain hot what more can I say about him

Goes to the Tsunamis

Esai: Hey bro what do you think we should build

Joe: I think we can do a giant wave and on top of the wave we have everyone that was on the team'

Maxine: That is a great idea

Gigi: Yeah that is a great idea, but how will we do it?

Joe: Hey I didn't go to a pre-engineering school for nothing and we need everyone to be in on this we cannot just sit around everyone has to help. If we don't work as a team on this thing we all will fail, so if you need help with something call someone for help you can't be riding solo got it?

Everyone nods there head

Joe: Ok here is what we have to do…

They all are planning while the Bonfires had already started on their building which was looking quite awful at the moment

Harv: Where do you want this doohickey to go Teeny?

Teeny: I don't know why don't you ask Rocco and see where he wants it?

Harv: Well I asked him, then Gem, then Lily, then Garrett, then Joster, then I just had to ask you next because none of then seemed to have the foggiest idea

Gem was sunning herself like a lizard while her team was mentally confused on what to do. The Tsunami team then began building on their sculpture while all working as a team

Ally: Hey Gigi where does thing go again, right next to your thing right?

Gigi: Yep need any help

Ally: Yes please

As Gigi went to help Ally she saw Joe and Esai conversing but paid no attention to it

Joe: Hey remember when we did that thing to the rival school when they messed with our mascot?

Esai: Yeah it took them weeks to clean up that thing so we rigged….

Joe: You thinking what I am thinking

Esai: But we can't do it until the judging

*Confession Esai: Hey I want to be rock star one day so me and bro figured how to rig different type of pyro then one thing led to another and we end up in the hospital 16 times in a period of one month

While the Tsunamis were working under the curtain the statue of the Bonfires was done and it had looked like as if a kindergartener had just pasted random parts to a piece of Styrofoam

Gem: Well since this thing looks ridiculous we have to do some sabotage

Rocco: That is not right if you do that then I am out of her

Joster: Yeah I am doing what he says if you do with what you said

Gem: Well everyone else follow me

Gem then tries to sneak around the Tsunamis when all the Tsunamis had heard a massive explosion about 200 yards away

Zakk: What in the name of Danzig was that!

Joe: We figured with the way their statue looks me and Esai had figured that they would try under handed tricks so I got some landmines that we had disabled yesterday and set them in a perimeter so they won't even come close to the masterpiece

Everyone looks at the brothers as if they were crazy but then they slowly went back to work

*Confession Joe: They knew I was a pack rat right, well it isn't hard do dismantle and reconstruct a landmine just so you know

*Confession Chris: This kid is freaking insane, this competition is awesome!

Zakk: Hey Tonia I have been meaning to ask you something

Tonia: Yes Zakk what is it?

Zakk: Well I was thinking that…

Joe: Hey Zakk can you help me out here for a second

Zakk: Uhh yeah be right there, sorry got to help the dude

Tonia: Well I guess we can continue this later

Zakk then goes to Joe looking for the thing that he needs help with

Zakk: So what do you need pal

Joe: It is not what I need it is what you need my friend

Zakk: What are you talking about?

Joe: You see Kenny not only help me with the boat bomb, but he also did some recon on Maxine for me

Zakk: Ok then what does that have to do with me?

Joe: Well he also did some recon on what Tonia likes and that she likes you as much as you like here, would you like the list my friend?

Zakk: Y-yeah of course I do what is the catch?

Joe: The only thing I ask is for a double date, you with Tonia, and me with Maxine

*Confession Zakk: Yes, yes, yes , YES!

*Time Skip*

Chris: Well let us start with the Bonfires (one look) well that thing looks like a kindergartner made that thing now if they did that, let us see what the Tsunamis did

Then the curtain fell and looked as if a master mason had made the statue and woodsman had made the figures on top then out of nowhere fireworks came out and dazzled everyone at the scene

Chris: Well the Tsunamis win again and they have two rewards, one they get a chance to go to the luxury cabin, and they get to decide if the Bonfires get to send someone home

Ally: This is a team so we have to make a smart decision so I say we let these guys fry

Maxine: Yeah these guys are just going to try and cheat

Joe: No

Everyone looks at him in a state of shock

Joe: We must forgive and forget just as I have done

Zakk: What do you mean?

Joe: You should remember this morning what both you and Tonia had embarrassed me and Maxine, but just forgave you and you might remember our little talk earlier

There is a silence that spans for about a minute

Zakk: Chris we will let these guys off the hook for now

Chris: Weird strategy, but you guys get to spend one night in the luxury cabin so off you go!

*Confession Joe: It is all in the way you talk to people, a false sense of hope then the Bonfires will go up in smoke.

*Confession Zakk: I don't know what Joe has up his sleeve, but I hope it is worth it

Chris: How will the stay at the luxury cabin go; will Joe ever lose momentum; can Zakk ever tell Tonia how he feels; find out next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!1


	13. Chapter 13

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revamped; the contestants had to build a monument based on their teams, Joe had once again led his team to victory by his ingenuity, masonry, and of course that fact that he is a deranged psychopath by setting land mines around his team so the competition wouldn't try to sabotage the statue. The Tsunamis were rewarded by spending the night in the luxury cabin and were forgiving enough to let off the Bonfires without sending someone home; will the Tsunamis be more forgiving in this episode, will Joe have to go seek professional help, and will someone be going home, find out right now on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

*THEME SONG*

Shows the Tsunamis arriving at the luxury cabin which comes with a hot tub, fully stocked mini fridge, queen sized bunks, and best of all a 52 inch flat screen TV with surround sound.

Ally: This is awesome!

Esai: I wish we could win this every time

They all then went to the mini fridge and poured themselves some soda

Zakk: To the Tsunamis!

All: Tsunamis!

It is nearly midnight and Joe is going to the hot tub to relax a victory that he may have won due to his leadership. He is beginning to relax until he hears a door open and he looks to see Maxine in her bathing suit

Joe: Umm hey

Maxine: Hi, umm what are you doing up so late?

Joe: Hot tub, you?

Maxine: Same, can I join you?

Joe: Sure I don't mind

They are both in the hot tub talking about the recent challenge

Maxine: So why the land mines

Joe: Well me and my brother figured that it will be needed for some protection, so we both made a quick run to the earth course and took the land mines and set the perimeter

Maxine: Wow that is really cool

Joe: So umm tell me a little about yourself

Maxine: Well umm, I love being active which is one of the reasons I came to this show and I just love water sports of any kind

Joe: Cool

*Confession Joe: I think I have a real good chance with Maxine now I just need to help out Zakk with Tonia

*Time Skip*

Chris: Welcome to our funnest challenge as of yet, you will go into this building in groups of three or four, inside there is a total of 14 chocolate bars which will give you immunity from elimination, the one that doesn't get a bar will not go to ceremony instead they will go down the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers and get out of here

*Confession Gem: I am not going home today or ever because I am going to win this thing easy

The groups were as follows

Zakk, Joe, Maxine, Tonia

Ally, Esai, Gigi, Captain Joey

Rocco, Teeny, Harv, Gem

Lily, Garrett, Joster

Chris: Ready, set, GO!

The contestants then race inside the building through different doors unaware of the challenge.

Joe: This place is a funhouse look we are in a hall of mirrors!

They all soon realize this and start walking slowly

*Confession Esai: This is awesome I mean I am stuck with a bunch of girls, sure one is a depressed pirate, a nine year old, and a person that is off their rocker but still that's better than nothing….right?

Gigi: I love funhouses this is going to be fun I am so very sure of this

Captain Joey: This would be more fun if we had more of the crew here to lead us to victory

Ally: Yeah without Joe we are doomed

Esai: Hey he is my brother and I am pretty sure I can lead us to a couple of chocolate bars

Gigi: You mean like this one? (holds up a fresh chocolate bar that says "Invincibility")

Esai: Where did you find that?

Gigi: In the front door when we first came in why?

*Confession Esai: The front door of course

Goes to the group that has Rocco leading

Gem: I should be leading this team I have experience after all

Teeny: Umm it was your experience that had us lose the last challenge!

Gem: It was your fault for not building a good enough statue

Harv: Now ladies please just calm down we don't want to ruin the party or anything right?

*Confession Rocco: This is not going to end well for Harv I can already tell

Goes to the team being led by Garrett

Lily: Hey Garrett can I ask you something?

Garrett: Yeah go ahead

Lily: Let us say that hypothetically a girl had wanted to ask you out and wanted you to say yes what would be the best way for her to show that she is interested in you?

Garrett: Well the first thing would be that the girl would just pull me away from everyone else and just tell me straight up then I will consider it, this is all hypothetical right?

Lily: Yes it is all completely hypothetical

*Confession Garrett: Is Lily coming on to me?

*Confession Lily: Was that to subtle? I mean I think I like him but I am not sure I started thinking about this when we were locked in that cell I wanted to ask him then but I just froze up just like this homemade ice cream that I made two weeks before I got to the show….

Joster: Hey lovebirds which way should we go left or right?

Goes to the team led by Joe

Zakk: Wow I can't believe that we already found all four of our chocolate bars and all we need to do is get to the end of this stupid hall of OWWWWWWWWW (hits a mirror) mirrors

We hear Tonia giggle

*Confession Tonia: Call me weird but it is kind of cute on how Zakk accidentally hurts himself is that mean of me?

*Confession Zakk: I hit myself on purpose you know just so I could boost ratings or something

Joe: Hey these are two way mirrors which means that they are able to listen on everything we say or do so we have to be careful

Tonia: Why?

Joe: Because then the government will use this as video evidence for any crimes that we may have committed that's why

*Confession Maxine: Just my luck I had to fall for the guy who has mental relapses on his sanity, but he is really nice, sweet, smart, cute, a good leader…

Zakk: Don't worry dude the government won't get a hold of these tapes I will make OWWWWWW WHAT IS IT WITH ALL THESE FRICKIN MIRRORS!

Tonia: Hey Zakk can I ask you something?

Zakk: Go for it

Tonia: You wanna hang out at the ship later?

Zakk: Yes sure of course completely with all my fiber of my being

*Confession Joe: Real smooth there Romeo oh and you are welcome

*Confession Maxine: Last night when me and Joe were talking he asked if I could set up Tonia with Zakk, his signal on the government had given me the cue to tell Tonia to go for it. Joe has the craziest plans but they always seem to work

*Confession Zakk: I knew I could charm Tonia eventually I didn't ask her out but we are still going on a date and I played it like a real pro would

*Time Skip*

Shows Joe, Zakk, Maxine, Tonia, Rocco, Gem, Teeny, Harv, Lily, Garrett, and Joster at the finish line with their chocolate bars in hand

Joe: I am kind of worried about my brother

Maxine: Why are you so worried?

Joe: When he is alone for so long without something that he likes to do he gets real moody

Zakk: He will do fine I just wonder who is going home

First comes out Gigi with her chocolate bar, then comes out Captain Joey with her chocolate bar

*Dramatic Music*

Esai came out with the last chocolate bar and he had a sad look on his face but not as sad as Ally was when she came out empty handed

Chris: Well it is a real shame that we lost the youngest competitor we ever had on the show but well what are you going to do

Shows Zakk and Tonia hanging out on the Tsunami ship while Joe and Maxine were hanging out on the dock with their feet in the water, Lily is looking at Garrett hanging out in the dock and the final scene is Gigi writing down in her diary

Chris: What is Gigi's secret, is Joe really a paranoid whacko, will Zakk realize that Joe helped him with Tonia, and who will go next on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!1


	14. Chapter 14

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revamped; we had the contestants duke it out in a funhouse of horror, Joe had led his squad to a victory to be shortcutted to find that the youngest member of their team did not find an immunity chocolate bar. Bummer I know, more importantly a series of couples has been established. Why is this so important you may ask, but the next series of challenge will work to see how loyal they are today on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

*Theme Song*

Chris: Welcome back to the show now the contestants have been set to separate parts of the island boys on side and girls on the other

Goes to the boys side of the island

Harv: Why do you think they separated us?

Esai: If it is a Battle of the Sexes challenge we are done like dinner

Zakk: Now don't jump to conclusions, I mean they would have caught that if they did separate us like that…right?

Joe: I say we just wait it out here and wait until further instructions

Garrett: And what do we do until then?

Rocco: How about talk about who likes who on the island?

Every guy then looked at him and just stared

Rocco: Come on we are all friends here we can trust each other

Zakk: I am pretty sure that Tonia and I are hooked up tighter then a fish

Joe: Well me and Maxine are getting closer then ever

Rocco: I feel that Joster is developing feelings for me

Joe: Garrett how about you?

Garrett: I have a feeling that Lily is coming on to me it is just a weird feeling that I have

Esai: I feel kind of bad for CJ ever since Kenny was eliminated

Joe: So your saying you like her

Esai: I am not saying that

*Confession Esai: I did not say that I like CJ (blushes)

Goes to the girl side of the island

Gem: This is just pointless separating us if we are competing against the boys then we already have the size advantage

Gigi: Yeah we will win on size

Tonia: Don't be so sure about that

Maxine: Yeah Joe is wicked smart and he thinks like five people

Lily: What do you guys think about Garrett

Joster: He is pretty smart also but he is an immature little kid

Teeny: Yeah and we will be able to hear my Harv from over a mile away

CJ: That doesn't say anything about Joe and his merry brother Esai

Maxine: Are you wearing makeup?

CJ: I am not wearing that devil paint on my face!

*Confession Maxine: Aww it is so cute on CJ's schoolgirl crush on Esai, I just hope that he won't be a disappointment like Kenny

*Confession CJ: I will not wear makeup just to attract a man I have that sort of natural beauty

Chris: Hello ladies today's challenge is what I call "Fairy Tales"

Gem: We aren't six years old you know

Chris: This means that you all will be playing damsels in distress except for Gem and Gigi they will play as the evil forces trying to stop the guys from saving there respective damsel

CJ: Then what we be here to do

Chris: You have to decide on how your "hero" gets to save you whether it be climbing a tower, slay a monster, or my favorite something called self sacrifice

Tonia: What does that last one mean?

Chris: Just wait and see

On the other side of the island Chris goes and explains the rules to the boys

Esai: How will we know who we rescue?

Chris: That is for you to decide

Joe: But wait there are two extra girls over there will we have to rescue them too?

Chris: Nope those two are playing as the villains trying to stop you, so watch out for Gem and for Gigi

Zakk: Those two are just going to a stoplight in our rescue

Esai: Handling those two will be a piece of pie

Joe: So let us go and rescue our damsels I will get Maxine

Zakk: My damsel is going to be the lovely Tonia

Rocco: I shall rescue the maiden Joster

Harv: My gal will be Teeny

Garrett: That leaves me with Lily

Esai: And me with CJ

Everyone then ran their separate ways

*Confession Joe: This will be easy because I have an ace or two in my sleeve

Joe is wandering around when he pulls out a map that he made himself three challenges ago

*Confession Joe: I knew taking those cartography classes would be helpful somehow

Zakk was running wildly into the forest yelling Tonia's name

*Confession Zakk: Not my most subtle plan but it will work it always works it has been tested…by me

He then saw a tall tower that had said "Tower of Tonia"

Zakk: Sweet all I got to do is climb this tower and rescue her will be a piece of cake all I need is a rope with a hook

Then goes to Esai looking for CJ

*Confession Esai: Look the only reason why I chose CJ was because she was the only one left it is not because I like her or anything

He then sees her on a small island that is surrounded by water thirty yards every which way

Esai: Don't worry CJ I will just swim and I will get you out

CJ: Don't …

Then out of the water comes a giant mechanical squid that tries to take him under the water

Esai: I hate fish!

*Confession Joe: I saw my brother struggle and I would like to remind him a squid is a mollusk but I digress

Joe: Go for the eyes bro!

Then goes Harv who went running and had found his damsel atop a waterfall upside down screaming for help

Harv: Do not fret milady I shall climb to the top of this waterfall and I shall free you

Then out of nowhere Gigi comes along and begins shooting apples from a cannon

*Confession Gigi: These producers are so nice they let me use this apple cannon to stop other competitors how fun!

Then goes to Rocco who is walking calmly and hears a scream from the trees and saw that Joster was stuck in a trap hole that was surrounded by snakes

*Confession Rocco: Snakes seriously I mean seriously!

Then goes to Garrett talking to himself while he is walking in a straight line to no particular place

Garrett: Can Lily really like me or am I just crazy? Maybe I can ask the older guys and see what they say I just have to get through this challenge and then I can ask them all the questions on this thing

Then hears Lily's voice and then runs toward it and sees that she is being guarded in a cage that is fully surrounded by the metal robot knights that shoot lightning

Garrett: Just my luck

Then shows Joe who was walking near the Dock of Shame

Joe: I have searched this entire island and I still can't find Maxine….wait

*Flashback: Maxine: I like to do all basic watersports

He then dives into the water and sees that Maxine is under the water with scuba gear in a metal cage

*Confession Joe: If I was Maxine then I would have to pick to rescue me under the water she is smart that way

Joe then began swimming in the water when he saw that Gem was commandeering a giant mechanical eel

*Confession Joe: WHERE ON EARTH DO THEY HAVE THE MONEY FOR THIS KIND OF MACHINERY!

*Time Skip*

Chris: Well it looks like almost all of you have rescued your damsel except Joe and Maxine haven't showed up. But remember that the challenge was to see how you rescued them and…look it is Maxine with no Joe

Maxine: (tears) Joe was fighting a giant eel thing when he finally freed me from the cage but he still was fighting telling me to go on without him (sobs)

All of the Tsunamis bow there heads down in respect to a fallen comrade when all of the sudden they see Gem with a burnt look on her face

Rocco: Sis what happened to you?

Gem: I pulled the Eject lever right after I left it on auto pilot and the smoke just got on my face, but that Joe is probably at the bottom of Davy Jones's locker by now

Maxine, Zakk, and Esai: (angrily) WHAT!

Maxine: I AM GOING TO RIP THE EYES OUT OF YOUR SOCKETS AND THEN I AM GOING TO…

Voice: What is the big commotion here

Shows Joe carrying the head of the beast that tried to kill him

Tsunami's: Joe you are ok!

Joe: Well yeah when Gem left me and the beast tangoed until I found out if I plugged its exhaust pipe then it will go kaboom and I thought I would keep this as a souvenir. Did you think that I was dead? It takes a lot more then a piece of shoddy machinery to take this guy down

Maxine then runs up and kisses him on the cheek causing him to blush hardcore

Chris: Seems like the Tsunamis pull off an amazing rescue so they are safe from elimination whereas the Bonfires are not safe and must send someone home tonight

*Confession Maxine: Saving my life twice and risking his own life, oh yeah we are so together

*Time Skip*

Chris: Remember if you do not get a chocolate bar then you must leave and you cannot comeback EVER. The first bar goes to Harv…Rocco…Joster…Teeny…Lily…this is the last bar and there is only two contestants left Gem and Garrett. The final bar goes too

*Dramatic Music*

Chris: Garrett you are safe. Gem you must walk down the Dock of Shame and get on the Boat of Losers so buh-bye!

Gem: I am not leaving this is not fair (gets dragged to the boat) you will get a lawsuit I swear it McLean mark my words!

Shows Rocco talking to Garrett and shows CJ writing Esai's name on the wall next to her and shows Esai looking at an eye patch that he found and shows him putting it in his guitar case for safekeeping

Chris: What shocking twists will await our contestants next; will the younger members of the team cope with their feelings; and will Joe ever be stopped tune in next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!


	15. Chapter 15

Chef: Last time on Total Drama Revamped; the boys had to rescue the ladies and whoever had the best rescue got safe, the red team had sent home the one that is very annoying, today these fools follow me on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

*THEME SONG*

Sows the campsite at five in the morning with everyone except Joe asleep

Zakk: (groggy) hey man why are (yawn) up so early

Joe: Didn't you hear the reveille?

Zakk: The what?

Joe: Reveille you know when in the army that little song that you hear so you can wake up

Esai: Will you guys shut up I am trying to sleep here

Then out of the blue a loud version of the reveille played as if it was hooked up to twenty megaphones

Joe: Well I have a feeling on our next challenge

Goes to the Bonfire cabin male side

Rocco: Why wake us up in the morning?

Garrett: Because they hate us that's why

Harv: (snoring)

Rocco: He is a heavy sleeper huh

Goes to the center of camp and shows Chef in his drill sergeant uniform

Chef: Today I am in charge of this platoon and you must do whatever I say is that clear privates?

Everyone replied with a grunt

Chef: YOU WILL REFER TO ME AS MASTER CHIEF IS THAT CLEAR PRIVATES!

All: Yes sir Master Chief!

Chef: Now I want you all to picka squad leader and picka second in command to the squad leader…RIGHT NOW!

*Confession Esai: If they pick Joe as leader then we are going to win for sure because he has had ROTC training and he knows what to expect

The Tsunamis choose Joe as the squad leader and Maxine as second in command. The Bonfires choose Rocco as squad leader and Joster as second in command

Chef: Blue Leader you take your squad and take this pack on top of the cliff while the Red Leader takes his squad and pack to the middle of the forest NOW GO!

Both teams go to their respective areas and open their packs to find…

Joe: Emergency flare, a paintball grenade, a rope with a grappling hook, three dozen darts, seven sets of forest camo uniforms…

Rocco: A wrench, a shovel, a scope, a small caliber paintball gun with laser sights for each of us, and six sandwiches seriously is this what Chef wants us to use against these guys?

Harv: So what is the challenge exactly?

Chef: You will have to capture the leaders of the other team and if you capture them both then you will win the challenge

Teeny: So it is almost like Capture the Flag except we capture the leaders?

Chef: Yep now go for it

Both teams scatter to their home bases and begin a strategy

Joster: We really have to be careful because of their brainiac of a leader Joe

Rocco: True so we take him first

Lily: How?

Rocco: I say we create several diversions like making traps all over the place

Joster: That is a smart idea, lets go for it

Goes to Tsunami camp with Joe creating a makeshift tent and had a table filled with many things

Joe: We are about to engage the enemy and I already have a plan, now before we begin is their any questions?

Esai: Yeah, where did all this stuff come from?

Joe: Does it matter? Now they are likely to be planning to try and trap me with simple and novice traps like holes in the ground or a net or something but I have a better plan so what we do is…

*Time Skip*

Shows Esai and Zakk carrying a giant box with some struggle, and shows Joster with Harv and Teeny as backup

Zakk: Joe is smart, they would never suspect a giant box as a hiding place

Esai: He is some sort of genius or something, now let's go before someone finds us here

They then take ten steps forward and fall into a trap hole

Joster: So you leaders are in a box, foolish move on their part

Zakk: Not really especially when I say DROP THE CAGE!

The others look up and see that Tonia and CJ were above them and dropped the cage and had captured all three of them

Esai: I told you my brother is some kind of genius, he saw you guys digging the hole and figured that you will be hiding nearby so when guys left for a lunch break he brought the cage above us and had Tonia and CJ wait for the signal

Tenny: So what is in the box

Tonia opened the box and shown that Joe and Maxine were really in the box

Joe: Yes we knew it was risky but I am pretty sure that the second squad is more then capable of capturing the rest of your team now Esai and Zakk get out of there and go and meet Gigi at the rendezvous point in the center of the island and me and Maxine will return to the camp

Once they had left Joster had pulled out a wire that she had on and said…

Joster: Did you catch that Rocco?

Rocco: Every word we will intercept them and capture them

Goes to Joe an Maxine who were heading for the camp but not on the ground but through the trees

Maxine: Why are going through the trees again?

Joe: Well I noticed that Joster had a wire on and I figured that we will lead them on to believe that we will go to the camp so once we were out sight and out of earshot we began climbing the trees and here we are

*Confession Maxine: I love it when he thinks ahead and I never would have noticed a wire on…hey wait how did he notice the wire if it was in her shirt?

*Confession Joe: Just for future references I saw the wire poking out of the bottom of her shirt no where near the top

Goes to Rocco, Lily, and Garrett who were heading for the other campsite on foot

Garrett: Wait I think we should strategize on how we should ambush them because we can't go all guerilla on them

Lily: Yeah do what Garrett says

Rocco: Right, we should have a perimeter in the forest area with Lily on the left, me in the center, and Garrett on the right and we should use these darts to try and knock them out and take them back to camp so lets move out

They had all went to respective positions and began walking slowly. Lily went first and had triggered a hanging rope trap and began hanging upside down and began screaming

Lily: HELP ME!

Garrett then ran and saw her hanging

Garrett: I got you don't worry I brought a knife I found

Lily: Wait…don't…

Garrett had then triggered a well placed net trap which had a series of weights to prevent him from taking the net off.

Garrett: Joe set us up, he used traps to get us

CJ: That be true but these traps be mine and Esai's idea

Lily: Aww how cute she likes the leader's little brother!

CJ: I…DO…NOT!

Lily: Then why did you have a little sigh right after his name?

Garrett: You noticed that?

Lily: Yeah a lot of girls do that when they talk to a guy that they like

CJ: Like you do whenever you mention your teammate…

Lily: Uhh no I have never done that ever before in my life and I have no idea where you ever got an idea like that!

Then shows that Rocco figures out that his teammates have been captured

Rocco: This is bad for me I have nothing that I can do I think I can survive to the end of the day

Zakk: Don't worry dude this won't hurt at all

Rocco then screamed and was captured and tied up with the rest of the team

*Time Skip*

Chef: Well looks like the blue team not only captured the leaders they had caught everyone of the red guys which means that the red guys are sending someone home but I get to choose who goes home

Bonfires: WHAT!

They all then are led to the bonfire ceremony where they saw five chocolate bars which stood for immunity

Chef: Ok to make things more fun you all will run and go and get your chocolate immunity ready, set, GO!1

They all ran as fast as they could. The ones that got the bars were…Garrett…Lily…Harv…Joster….

The final bar was grabbed by Joster leaving Rocco to walk the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers and leave forever. As soon as Rocco left Chris had arrived on the island

Chris: Well looks like Rocco left us forever who will go next; who will come back; when will Chef get paid; find out next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

TDRV question: I am asking you for two people that should come back in the next chapter, leave a review or a PM. Peace.


	16. Chapter 16

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revamped; I took a day off and let Chef run things for the day, which apparently didn't go well for the contestants because they played things Predator style. The Tsunamis had the power of Joe's brain power and dominated the challenge which meant that Rocco was sent packing, and now we will welcome something a little bit different that has happened many times before on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

*THEME SONG*

Everyone is gathered in the mess hall sitting either with friends or they were coupled off.

Chris: Hey everyone it is around this time where we disband the teams. We will in a bit, but first we will introduce two characters you may remember returning to the competition. First we have the youngest of all the characters that have ever appeared on the show please welcome back…Ally!

Shows the nine year old child looking at Esai crossly

*Confession Esai: I never stole that chocolate bar from her she is just mad because I got the bar quicker than she did and that is not wrong

*Confession Ally: I hate Esai, I hate Esai, I hate Esai

Chris: And next returning for the second time is none other than CJ's former beau it is Kenny!

Kenny returns happily and sees CJ looking on the floor with a look as if she had been kicked in the gut

*Confession Kenny: Yes now me and CJ can finally go on with our relationship

*Confession CJ: Don't get me wrong I am happy that Kenny is here but I am not sure if me feelings for him are still there

*Confession Joe: This is not going to end well for either my brother or Kenny it is all under CJ's choice now but one will be devastated

Chris: Also as of today there will no longer be any Tsunamis or any Bonfires just one whole thing and today's challenge is a scavenger hunt in which you will find one item on these lists of items and each item has a specific value in the next part of the challenge so here is what you will find

Joe: Wait I thought we choose what we look for

Chris: No, now here is who finds what

Joe will find a aerosol hairspray can

Zakk will find some matches

Maxine will find twelve oars

Ally will find a bag of marshmallows

Esai will find a flint rock

CJ will find a sail

Kenny will find lighter fluid

Tonia will find three halibut

Teeny will find 50 lbs grapes

Harv will find a fine course sand

Joster will find twelve pounds of porcelain

Lily will find a hammer

Garrett will find an ice pick

Gigi will find a two giant buckets, one that has small holes on the bottom and one that is solid steel

Chris: So go out there and get what I just told you to get!

*Confession Joe: Ok something is definitely up I mean where can someone find porcelain or an ice pick, last time I checked we are on an island not some kind of department store, at least I know where I can find my thing it is my brother that I am most worried about

*Confession Maxine: I am worried about CJ I mean now that Kenny came back it must be screwing with her mind and Esai is my (pauses) friend's brother and he really needs the help so he is going to talk to Esai while I go talk to CJ

Shows Esai looking for a flint rock towards the cliff which had given him a full view of the ship where he could vaguely see the one he pines for

Joe: You ok bro?

Esai: Yeah I'll be ok did you find your hairspray?

Joe: Not that hard but tell me what is bothering you?

Esai:… nothing is wrong except I can't find a stupid flint rock

Joe: (tosses a small rock) Here catch

Esai: Thanks

Joe: Well if you have any problems you know who to talk to

Goes to the old Tsunami boat and shows CJ holding the sail that she needed to find when she saw Maxine walking slowly up to the deck

CJ: Why you be here walking on the ship?

Maxine: Looking for the oars and more importantly I wanted to talk to you

CJ: Look I know what ye will be asking but I don't know what to do I mean Kenny is nice but he thinks to irrationally, and Esai has the makings of a true pirate but he has made no hints or moves to me

Maxine: Guys are like that you can't always depend on them to make a first move, in fact you know Zakk and Tonia, me and Joe had to give them a little push so they can begin talking about more personal things

CJ: Well how did you fall for Joe?

Maxine: Well he actually saved my life on the very first challenge when we were handcuffed

*Flashback: Shows Maxine dangling on the cliff's edge and shows Joe pulling her up and then shows Maxine landing on top of Joe and had them look into each others eyes then hastily get up off the floor

CJ: That was then you knew that he had stolen your heart?

Maxine: Well yeah when you put it that way

CJ: So how do I know who to choose

Maxine: Well from a Joe's point of view or a more realistic view?

CJ: What's the difference

Then goes to Kenny walking with Gigi and Ally

Gigi: Well thanks for helping me with my buckets guys

Kenny: No problem then I am going to look for to CJ and tell her how much I missed her

Gigi: I thought that she liked Esai

Kenny: What are you talking about?

Gigi: Yeah me and the rest of the girls were talking about our crushes a while back and … oh um I have got to go and look for my other bucket bye!

Ally: Seems like we both have something against Esai

Kenny: It cannot be true I have to talk to her

Ally: Well if it really is true then you know who to talk to

Then goes to Zakk and Tonia who had their items and were waiting for everyone else to arrive

Zakk: Hey Tonia?

Tonia: Yes?

Zakk: When this whole thing is over you want to hang out or something?

Tonia: That sounds cool…sure…yes

Then goes to Joster, Harv, and Teeny walking carelessly holding their items and saw Kenny near a tree sulking

Harv: Hey man what is the wrong with you?

Kenny: Nothing really

Joster: Then why are you here alone sulking next to this tree

Teeny: Yeah I mean this doesn't seem like you

Kenny: Nothing I got to go

Harv: What is his deal?

Tenny and Joster: I don't know

Then shows Garrett walking in the forest apparently alone and talking aloud

Garrett: I am so confused I mean does lily like me, she has been giving me some signs but I am not sure how to react

Lily had been following him and making mental notes of what he was saying

*Time Skip*

Everyone had their items in hand

Chris: Well now that this is done you must set up a wonderful dinner table with porcelain plates a roaring fire, a canopy, and a halibut dinner with roasting marshmallows

Joe: Wait so the whole point of that tedious scavenger hunt was to give you a dinner party?

Chris: Yes now if I like it then there will not be an elimination today so get it done in about two hours haave fun

*Time Skip*

The entire dinner had looked immaculate and everything had been cooked to perfection

Chris: This looks great! Now you are free to go back to the cabins because next week we will have double the trouble!

Suddenly there was a scream and then shows CJ was drowning in the ocean while wrestling with the sea monster that still was living even after all of the challenges

Esai and Kenny: CJ I AM COMING DON'T WORRY!

They all go and Kenny was just watching unknowing on what to do whereas Esai jumps into the water and begins swimming toward the sea monster and begin fighting the monster for a solid ten minutes until he swims with CJ who is a little bit waterlogged but still had no serious injuries

Chris: Why did CJ fight the monster; did she think about this by herself; who will go home next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR CHALLENGES PLEASE EITHER PM ME OR GIVE IT IN A REVIEW. PEACE.


	17. Chapter 17

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revamped; two previous contestants had returned and one swore vengeance and the other was looking for a lost love. Once the pleasantries were in order they had to participate on a scavenger hunt for my dinner. Word were exchanged and CJ was nearly killed by the sea creature called Frank. Esai the had risked his life to save CJ and thankfully I avoided a lawsuit because they are both alive and well. Why did CJ do this, who will go home, will I ever stop giving hints for the show find out on tonight on TOTAL..DRAMA…REVAMPED!

*THEME SONG*

Chris: Everyone please attend go to the mess hall in one hour for the next challenge, that is all

Everyone had just then continued on their business just hanging out and talking

Zakk: So I just asked her out and she said yes

Joe: We heard the story thirty two times in the last hour man

Esai: Yeah dude and I am a hero

Joe: Technically you are

Garrett: Yeah dude you saved CJ from that squid thing

Harv: You mean Frank?

Esai: The thing has a name?

Joe: And speaking of names has anyone seen Kenny?

*Confession Kenny: I just stood there and watched Esai save my girl. I mean what if what I hear is true? No I will prove myself somehow

Then goes to the girls side who are trying to keep CJ warm

Maxine: What is the entire purpose of trying to drown yourself?

Gigi: Yeah you could have died there

Lily: Yeah it is not the best idea to drown yourself

Joster: What were you thinking

Teeny: Did you have a suicide wish?

CJ: Nope and guys if you don't mind I want to talk to Tonia and Maxine alone

All of the girls left

Tonia: What did you want to talk about?

CJ: Would it be a bad idea to risk ye life to test a boy?

Maxine: Wait, you risked your life to see which of the boys cared about you the most?

Tonia: Where in the world did you get an idea like that?

CJ: Well Joe saved Maxine in the first challenge so I figured that it be the best way to get one of their attention

Maxine: He saved my life because of a freak accident, I did not put myself into danger

Tonia: That was a very stupid idea CJ

Soon an hour has passed and everyone had gathered to the mess hall

Chris: Hello everyone we are going to play a classic game

Ally: What kind of game we talking here?

Chris: A classic game of "Truth or Dare"

*Confession Zakk: He isn't serious is he? We are teenagers who are in high school. We are not a bunch of gossip hound twelve year olds.

Chris: Yes but this game will have serious twists

Joster: What twists can this stupid game have?

Chris: I am glad you guys asked that. We will have each of you spin this wheel to ask someone a truth they have to say or they have to pick something from the Dare Jar.

Esai: What is a Dare Jar?

Chris: To prevent you from doing ridiculous dares that are constantly repeating we have compiled a jar of 600 different dares. You only have a limit of doing three truths in a row however since this is national TV you can do as many dares as you want

*Confession Garrett: These guys are just cruel

*Confession Harv: This is an awesome party game and I always dominate

*Confession Joe: I have a strategy for this game because I have played this game many times in my day. My strategy is to just pick truth once and then do five dares. This always works for me

Chris: We have randomly chosen the first person to go and that is…Joe

Joe: Sweet

Chris: So truth or dare?

Joe: I pick truth

Chris: Oh and before I forget we have a polygraph machine that has been altered to give you an electric shock. And if you don't tell the whole truth or don't do a dare three times then you will be immediately be on the chopping block for elimination

Joe: Fine with me

*Confession Joe: This is not going to end well

Chris: So spin the wheel and see who gets to ask you a question

The wheel had all the contestants faces on it and the one that it had landed on was Maxine

Chris: So Maxine what do you want to ask Joe?

Maxine: Joe have you ever had a relationship before coming to the island?

Joe: No I never had a relationship before I came to the island.

Nothing had happened and then everyone began cheering

Chris: Joe sets the bar way up high next is Harv, truth or dare?

Harv: Dare man

Chris: Pick a dare out of the jar and read it aloud

He picked one up and it read…

Harv: Wrestle with Frank for one minute

Chris: If you would follow Chef to get you situated for your battle and we will continue without you

Shows snippets of people doing various truths and dares with a lot of people getting hurt and getting zapped

Chris: Well in the lead right now is Joe with 27 completed truths and 135 completed dares and no strikes and in a close second is Ally with 25 completed truths and 135 dares with two strikes and it is Ally's turn, truth or dare?

Ally: Truth

Chris: Ok and the one asking the question is…Esai

*Confession Joster: This isn't good for Ally she just hates the guy

*Confession Lily: I still don't get why Ally hates Esai with a vengeance

*Confession Esai: I have the perfect question to ask her

Esai: Ally do you hate someone on the show?

Ally: No?

She then got zapped

Chris: Looks like Mr. Truth gets invincibility

*Confession Joe: Hey when I heard polygraph I knew I got this in the bag. My older brother once tested his lie detector skills when I was seven so he taught me how to cheat even a state of the art polygraph test, but the first truth that I had was totally true

*Time Skip*

Chris: Well things aren't looking good for the lot of you. You know the drill the ones that are safe are Joe…Ally…Tonia…Zakk…Joster…Gigi…Kenny…CJ…Harv…Lily…Garrett…Maxine…and the last one between Esai and Teeny is…

*Dramatic Music*

Chris: Esai you are safe, Teeny sorry but you have to walk the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers

Teeny: It is all good, bye everyone

Chris: That was a shocker, but who will leave us next time, what will be the next grueling challenge, and will we hire a doctor to see our contestants find out next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!


	18. Chapter 18

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revamped; we had these poor souls to play our version of "Truth or Dare" which basically meant that they nearly killed themselves even if they were lying. Joe had once again dominated the game alive and possibly the only one that is disease free. However it was a shocker that Teeny had been eliminated. Who will be on the chopping block next, what gruesome challenge will be on, find out today on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

*Theme Song*

Show a huge crew that was building something pretty big

Zakk: What is going on here do you think?

Garrett: Knowing Chris then it has something to do with the next challenge

Harv: What is it though?

Kenny: Who cares I am hungry what is for eats around here?

Esai: I never thought I would see someone that is glad to see Chef's food

Kenny: I don't care if it tastes good as long as it is food

Zakk: That reminds me hey Esai where is your bro I need to talk to him?

Esai: Last I checked he was on the boat

Then as soon as Zakk leaves it shows the remaining girls that are hanging out in the cabin watching the construction through the window

Gigi: What do you think that could be?

Lily: I think it is a new cabin for us to use

Ally: I highly doubt that Lily maybe it has something to do with the next challenge

Joster: Maybe, but if it is planned by Chris we know that it cannot be that good

Tonia: Has anyone seen Maxine I need to talk to her about something?

CJ: She said she be hanging out at the boat for a while

Then it shows Tonia leaving then goes to the boat where Maxine and Joe are swimming in the water near the boat

Joe: So you once swan for six hours so people would sign a petition? I never would have thought of that

Maxine: Yeah, so what was the dumbest thing you have ever done?

Joe: Ok I was in the 6th grade I was young and stupid and I thought, "Hey I wonder of a stick from the fire would still be hot after I had pulled it out?"

Maxine: It didn't end well I am guessing

Joe: Nope (both begin to laugh)

Soon they stop laughing and realize that it is getting late so they then get back to the shore.

Zakk: Hey Joe can I talk to you for a second?

Tonia: Hey Maxine you got a minute?

Joe: See you next time then?

Maxine: Of course

They then hug and go to their respective friends

Zakk: First off why are you guys wet and alone?

Joe: We were swimming dude so what did you want to talk about?

Zakk: Well my question relates to Tonia, umm what do you think is an ideal thing do give a girl on a first date?

Joe: Why are you asking me dude?

Zakk: Well it is just that you have Maxine and I want to have something to show that I care about her

Joe: You know what here is what I will do for you, after the challenge today I will help you find out what Tonia likes with my little birdie

Goes to Maxine and Tonia walking toward the camp in a different direction then the boys

Tonia: So you are getting awfully close to Joe aren't you?

Maxine: Well he did technically ask me out and he saved my life twice so I feel that I owe him something. Plus he is kind of cute.

Tonia: Well I am wondering why CJ thought the same thing to see who cared for her the most

Maxine: So what did you want to talk about?

Tonia: Well it is about Zakk I mean, I just want him to know how I feel for him but I don't know if I should get him something, hey has that bird been following us this whole time or am I just seeing things?

Maxine: I haven't even noticed that, but I think you should get him something that is personal like a necklace or something

Then out of nowhere they heard

Chris: ALL CONTESTANTS REPORT TO THE CONSTRUCTION SITE…NOW!

Then everyone ran to the construction site and saw a giant sheet over it

Harv: Hey man what is that thing?

Chris: This is the reward for the next challenge…the ownership of there own luxury cabin!

Everyone looked in awe and saw a beautiful cabin

Chris: This is an awesome reward for two the most difficult challenge yet. You must take one of these eggs to the top of the cliff and make sure the egg stays intact. We marked the eggs so there is no way you can substitute them. So get your egg and go to the starting line

On the table were eggs the size of a persons head

*Confession Lily: Why do we have to carry these big eggs to the cliff they are heavy

They all picked up there eggs and after the starting gun shot down another bird most of them went slow and steady except for Joe and Esai

*Confession Joe: Back when me and my bro were young we used to carry things much heavier then this and we never dropped anything and we were running in the hood which is the worst place to run, trust me

The brothers had gotten their with their eggs perfectly intact in 10 minutes flat

Chris: Wow great time you guys

Joe: You owe me 10 bucks Esai

Chris: O…k…now you must throw the egg off of the cliff without cracking it and if you do that then you will be the co-owner of a luxury cabin

The boys then started thinking when everyone else came and realized what they had to do

Joster: Ok it is impossible to do this without breaking the egg

Joe: Improbable not impossible

Harv: I don't know man this looks pretty tense

Zakk: Hey if Joe says we can do it then we can do it. How do we do it?

Joe: I am open to suggestions

Maxine: How about some kind of parachute?

Lily: What if we wrap it in bubble wrap?

They all began giving suggestions when Joe did something crazy…he jumped off of the cliff holding his egg then he landed in the deeper part of the river with his egg still intact

Everyone began cheering and clapping at his insanity

Chris: Dude that was wild you are now not only guaranteed invincibility but you are the first owner of the sweet new luxury cabin!

Joe: Sweetness

*Confession Zakk: Ok if I was that dudes mom I would totally give her props by raising a complete PSYCHOPATH! But it is sweet how he won the challenge and that cool cabin

After several failed attempts to save the egg the only ones that were left were Esai, Zakk, and CJ

Zakk: Ok my idea is foolproof there is only one spot left so I guess I will leave you two with some privacy soooooooo….Geronimo!

He then threw his egg then he dived down for it, however he had barely missed the egg and then he face-planted into the river

Chris: Only CJ on Esai are remaining to see who gets to be the second owner of the new cabin with Joe

CJ: Umm Esai?

Esai: Yeah CJ?

CJ: I think you should win this challenge

Esai: Wait you are going to throw the challenge for me?

CJ: Yes good luck

She then throws her egg and watches it shatter on the ground

CJ: Good luck (she then gives him a kiss on the cheek)

Esai then fell down to the river and when he got up he saw that the egg was still intact

Chris: Wow looks like Esai will be rooming with his brother from now on in the new cabin. However someone is going home tonight

*Time Skip*

Chris: You have all cast your votes and remember those who do not get a chocolate bar get sent to walk the Dock of Shame and get on the Boat of Losers and leave us forever. The ones that are safe are Joe…Esai…CJ…Zakk…Harv…Garrett…Maxine…Tonia…Ally…Joster…there are only two of you guys left Lily and Kenny, the one that is safe is…

*Flashback Kenny: It shows him trying to do the same thing Joe did but he just ends up slamming on the pavement breaking nearly every bone in his body

*Flashback Lily: It shows her setting her egg down from a rope but she then gets distracted and lets go of the rope having the egg make a big splat on the ground

*Dramatic Music*

Chris: Lily you are safe, Kenny but sorry dude you have got to get to a real hospital or else you could be worse

*Confession Joe: We had all collaborated and agreed that for the sake of his health we should send Kenny away, poor kid came back for a love that wasn't his anymore, and then he face plants right in front of me

*Confession CJ: Look me heart has moved on but I will always care for ye Kenny, and I shall right get well cards to tell ye how I feel

*Confession ?: This isn't the end for me I will be coming back you will see you will all see. HAHAHAHAHA!

Chris: Who was that mystery voice, are the brothers going to be comfortable in their new living quarters, and will anyone bring me a mop? Find out next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

TDRV question: who should the mystery person be? Any challenge ideas?


	19. Chapter 19

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revamped; the contestants had fought for the right to get the ownership of a swank new luxury cabin. The challenge was moving some of the old pterodactyl eggs to the top of the cliff and throw them off and make sure they didn't break. Joe was the craziest one because he jumped into the river and the egg was perfect so he won the first key to the cabin and he was lucky enough to have his own flesh and blood brother Esai, who got surprised by his new love CJ, to be the co-owner of the cabin. In the end however Kenny left again because his body got well broken and everyone felt sorry for him so they set him free. What will happen in this explosive episode, who will leave, what will happen, find out today on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

*THEME SONG*

The brothers were hanging out in the living room area of the cabin

Joe: This is awesome man I mean we both are living in a place that is pretty awesome

Esai: Yeah it's alright

Joe: You ok dude? I haven't had a decent conversation with you in a while and you have been in your room for hours making that new song of yours

Esai: Yeah it's alright

Joe: Seriously if something is up I don't want to beat it out of you man

Esai: Ok I just…(door is knocking)

Zakk: Hey guys since this place is yours you know what that means…

Harv: Yeah it means it is PARTY TIME!

Joe: Look guys we don't want to have any crazy parties, just something you know decent size, but after the challenge ok?

Garrett: Sweet and can we crash here until then?

Joe: I don't see why not

Then Chris calls all the contestants to the center of the campsite

Chris: Well today is going to be a fun day for all of you campers because we recently green lit a dangerous challenge for today

Gigi: Yay what are we doing today?

Chris: I am very glad that you asked that because today we will be handling…live animals!

Everyone looked surprised because they thought they were going easy on them

Chris: We aren't talking little bunnies here. What I am saying is tigers, lions, bears, and every dangerous animal that we can find. Everyone has been assigned a different animal and a different explosive so here is the list

Zakk takes on a bear

Tonia takes a tiger

Joe takes on a lion

Maxine takes on snakes

Esai will take on falcons

Gigi will battle with eels

Joster shall battle spiders

CJ shall take on sharks

Ally shall work with monkey's

Harv shall do battle with locusts

Lily shall work with Frank (squid)

Garrett shall battle with scorpions

Chris: Your goal is to find a key and each key will open a different chest and one of the chests comes with an automatic immunity. I could tell you which chest has what but I think that the mystery makes things much more fun. So go for it and have fun.

They all scatter to find their own marked points to find their keys. First the camera shows Zakk hanging out by a cave that had a sign of a bear

Zakk: Ok seems easy enough I mean I can outrun one bear so it will be a piece of cake

Then shows the cave full of a dozen bears that were sleeping in a tight huddle.

*Confession Zakk: Yeah it figures that they would do this to me

The camera then shows Tonia going to a cage that had three tigers that were wide awake. She saw that one had the key tied around his neck

Tonia: This is not going to end well but I think I can manage

Then shows Joe looking into a bigger cage full of two full sized lions and each looked at him hungrily

Joe: Ok kitties it is time to play

*Confession Joe: I came to this show with a brain disease that is called in layman's terms Insanity. Only this was a small amount, without real parental supervision my Insanity grew slowly and here I am today getting to wrestle lions on TV. I love my life

Shows a giant swimming pool that was full of pythons and giant bones

Maxine: I got this, I got this.

Shows Esai going to giant bird cage that was filled with at least 100 falcons that were flying around

Esai: I hate these birds so much

It then goes to an underwater shot showing Gigi looking at five holes in the water. As she sticks her hand in one of the holes in an adjacent an eel popped out and scared her out of the water

*Confession Gigi: That was the scariest thing I have ever done. I mean why would they have an ugly thing in those wholes. I mean I know that was an eel but eww.

Joster had been shown wearing a type of bee suit that would protect her from the spiders bites

Joster: Ok they say I will be safe in this suit so I am sure I could survive a couple of spiders

When she opened the door she had seen thousands of spiders on the floor. Then goes to a shot of the shark pool which contained the sharks that had been legally bounded to the show since the first season.

CJ: Ye think ye will best me in battle ye scurvy dogs.

As she jumps into the pool it goes to a shot of Ally trying to reason with a family of six full grown monkey's

Ally: Please give me that key I need it to win, c'mon.

*Confession Ally: I just have one real question for this show. How can they afford all of these animals on their pay!

As she was trying to do that had a large sealed room that had a warning sign that said "WARNING: DO NOT ENTER WITH ANY FOOD OF ANY KIND UNLESS YOU HAVE A SUICIDE WISH"

Harv: No problem man I think I can handle a swarm of grasshoppers. Man I'm hungry, good thing I got that beef jerky.

He goes into the sealed room while eating the jerky and then in only a few seconds passes and screams are heard. Then goes to the beach with Lily trying to reason with Frank the giant squid.

Lily: Hey Frank how are you doing? Well all I want is that key in that cage behind you. Please I will make it worth your while.

Frank then tries to write something in the sand and shows that he is having all kinds of troubles

*Confession Lily: It actually turns out that Frank isn't a bad guy. He is just having relationship issues with his girlfriend and he is just angry and he vents his anger on us. It is just like this guy back at school, he is always so angry that one time this girl with blonde hair sat next to him, next thing you know his foot is removed from the wall and they had to call six ambulances. I think his name started with a D or something and he had this funny green Mohawk. Another thing that Frank is dealing with…

Then as the Confession Cam cuts out it shows Garrett looking at the swarm of 150 scorpions that were swarming around the key

Garrett: This is going to royally stink. Well if I can step over them then I am sure that I will be fine

*Time Skip*

Shows most of the contestants that are battered, bruised, stung, and banana smeared

Joster: Has anyone seen Lily?

Harv: Come to think about it Joe is gone too, has anyone seen him?

Out of nowhere they see Frank carrying Lily and gently putting her down

Lily: Bye Frank, see you next week then!

As Frank leaves they see Joe. Only he had a lion mane around his head and was riding the other lion like a rodeo boy

Joe: Yahoo! Hey everyone you will never guess what I just did!

Zakk: Did you get your key?

Joe: Yeah here, it only took me two minutes so decided to have some fun with Jim and Markus

Maxine: You named the lions?

Joe: Yeah we really had fun, so much in fact Jim let me have his mane and Markus here gave me a ride over here

Chris: Not that this is interesting, but will you open the boxes already?

As they opened there boxes they were surprised to find a gaggle random objects

Chris: Whatever is in the box is yours to keep

Zakk: I got a rock, a piece of string, a log, and a six pack of Coca-Cola

Tonia: I got a box of matches, some weird black powder, an ice pick, and some Cheerios

Joe: I found a small tank of helium, some streamers, ten weather balloons, and a box of graham crackers

Maxine: I found a snakeskin purse, a pack of markers, some butcher paper, and some marshmallows

Esai: I got a butane tank, some cherry bomb firecrackers, a rabbits foot, and a piece of cheddar

Gigi: In my box is a soccer ball, a fishing net, a fork, and some gummi bears

Joster: I have a metal ring, a hook, a piece of cardboard, and fishy crackers

CJ: I be owning a notebook, a teddy bear, some flint, and some granola bars

Ally: I have a pen case, a backpack, fuses, and a honey jar

Harv: My stuff is a shag rug, a frozen bag of peas, a handheld vacuum, and some orange juice

Garrett: My chest has a frying pan, some cooking oil, a portable stove, and a six pack of Sprite

Lily: In mine there a blender, some shampoo, hairspray, and….THE CHOCALATE BAR! Yay I am immune from going home today!

Chris: Yes that means that one of you dregs are going home tonight!

*Time Skip*

Chris: Welcome back to the bonfire, remember if you get a chocolate bar you will continue on, but if you don't get one…

Garrett: If we don't get one then we walk the Dock of Shame get on the Boat of Losers and leave forever, yeah we get the point

Chris: I was just being theatric, the ones that are safe are Garrett…Lily…Joster…Zakk…Esai…Ally…CJ…Harv…Tonia…Maxine…the only ones that are left is Gigi and Joe and the one that is safe is…

*Dramatic Music*

Chris: Joe you are safe, I am sorry Gigi but you have to leave on the Boat of Losers

Gigi: Aww it was fun while it lasted, but I guess that you can't win them all right?

Chris: One more contestant down and there is eleven contestants left, who will continue, who will go home, and who will win on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

TDRV questions: I really need some ideas, if you give me an idea then I will give you an invisible cookie. Also if you were to have your character go insane like mine then in a review or PM have somewhere the following "invisible clowns". Thanks. Peace.


	20. Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE: I WOULD LIKE TO ASK THE REMAINING CONTESTANTS TO PM ME THEIR FAVORITE SONG

THIS WILL COME INTO VIEW DUE TO THE FACT OF THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR ASKING SO LATE BUT I JUST CAME UP WITH THIS CHALLENGE AND I NEED YOUR FAVORITE SONG. THANKS. PEACE.


	21. Chapter 21

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revamped; we had a challenge in which the contestants had to face some seriously wicked animals like lions tigers and bears "Oh My!". some had better luck then others like when Joe and Lily both made friends with their respective animals. However it was a TRAGEDY that Gigi was voted off from having the chance of winning big money. Will this be an awesome show, will Frank participate, and will these contestants be embarrassed beyond belief find out today on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

*THEME SONG*

Shows the contestants hanging in the newly dubbed Cantu Cabin.

Harv; Hey at least all that stuff came in handy for at least a small party for the eleven of us

Ally: Well Gigi had a good run and somehow I wish that someone else got voted off

Joe: It was one of the toughest choices that I have ever made

Maxine: Yeah it was as if we barely got to know her

CJ: She be a good friend to us all

Zakk: A toast to Gigi

All: Gigi

As soon as it became midnight everyone went back to their cabins for some rest. Once it had become morning they all woke up to a giant sound of microphone feedback and they all ran to the stage.

Chris: Sorry if we disturbed you, but we are preparing you for a challenge that will totally and utterly humiliate you.

Garrett: Are we going to swim in Chef's leftover food?

Chris: Nope, nut I should have thought of that first. Get your vocal chords prepared because we are going to have a competition that I like to call "Songs of the Island"

Zakk: What are you talking about?

Chris: Unbeknownst to you before know we have recently signed a record deal for a CD that will go in stores after the show is finished. So why not have you guys sing cover versions of songs that we wish to have on the CD

*Confession Joster: Explosions are one thing but singing?

*Confession Lily: Yay we get to sing songs on TV. This will be so much fun!

*Confession Joe: Ok I would prefer if I could find a way out to sing, but I never got a hold of the contract so I wouldn't know how to find a way out of singing, (sighs)

*Confession Esai: I am actually curious on how my brother is going to do in the singing part of this competition

Chris: Now we will judge you via the Chef-o-Meter, now since Lily won the last challenge she gets to pick the song she would like to sing out of our various pile of songs over there. We already have a band arranged that knows every one of these songs so don't worry. Various costumes are out in the back if you want any kind of props as well. So Lily go and make your song choice.

Lily: I want to sing Concrete Angel by Martina McBride

Tonia: I want to sing Family Portrait by Pink

Maxine: I will sing Misery by Maroon 5

Ally: Me I will sing Hit Me With Your Best Shot by Pat Benatar

CJ: For me it will be a Pirates Life for Me

Zakk: Mine will be Los Angeles is Burning by Bad Religion

Esai: uhh I guess I will sing Empire by Queensryche

Harv: I will rock out to Rock and Roll All Night by Kiss

Joster: Mine will be Hey Princess by Allstar Weekend

Garrett: Eh I guess I could tackle Through the Fire and Flames by Dragonforce

Joe: Mine will be a surprise

Chris: Well you all need to tell the performers what they have to do in your performance whether it be playing an instrument or dancing. You will have two hours to memorize your songs and choreograph them

They all took their sheet music and went to separate places. However the females that had a relationship secretly snuck up on the boys

Zakk: …palm trees are candles…

Tonia: Working on your song I see?

Zakk: yeah…umm how about you?

Tonia: Nothing, I was just walking around making sure I got everything right

Zakk: Cool…umm

Tonia: Hey I think it is awesome for a guy to be a good singer

*Confession Zakk: Is this flirting I hear or is my brain just hearing what it wants?

*Confession Tonia: I was just asking him if he had his song ready then he just collapses on me, I honestly wonder why I like him

Then goes to the old ship and shows Joe just sitting their and looking out to the sea

Maxine: Hey Joe

Joe: Hey Maxine

Maxine: Working on your song?

Joe: Yeah I guess you could say that

Maxine: What do you mean?

Joe: I was just wondering…

Maxine: Yes…

Joe: if I could maybe (mumbles)

Maxine: What was that last part?

Joe: maybe we could (mumbles a little louder)

Maxine: I didn't catch that last part

Joe: I was asking if we could (shyly) kiss?

*Confession Maxine: Joe is such a gentleman, but he is very shy about these things, he was shaking like a leaf. So I said that we could kiss if he did well on his performance today

*Confession Joe: I really need to speak up to her I mean I finally admitted to liking her to the guys at the party we had the cabin and they all said to just go for it but it didn't seem right just to go and attack her. I was raised better, plus I think she likes it when I ask her these kind of things

Then goes to Esai hanging in the forest looking at the lyrics sheet and was also playing on his guitar

Esai: …hold his chain in his hand…

CJ then snuck up behind him and surprised him

Esai: Hey CJ you kind of scared me there

CJ: It be fine for you that it wasn't Ally

Esai: Yeah she wants me off the show so she could get her revenge

CJ: And ye didn't steal the bar did ye

Esai: Nope

CJ: I also be raising a question to ye

Esai; Yeah?

CJ: I be wondering if ye would maybe let me stay at the cabin with ye and your brother for this evening

*Confession Esai: Ok I can't tell if this is a good thing or if she just wants to see me sleep

*Confession CJ: Would that be a bit much asking

*Time Skip*

Chris: Ok well first to embarrass themselves with their singing is…Lily

Lily: She walks to school with the lunch she packedNobody knows what she's holdin' backWearin' the same dress she wore yesterdayShe hides the bruises with linen and laceThe teacher wonders but she doesn't askIt's hard to see the pain behind the maskBearing the burden of a secret stormSometimes she wishes she was never bornThrough the wind and the rainShe stands hard as a stoneIn a world that she can't rise aboveBut her dreams give her wingsAnd she flies to a place where she's lovedConcrete angelSomebody cries in the middle of the nightThe neighbors hear, but they turn out the lightsA fragile soul caught in the hands of fateWhen morning comes it'll be too late_[Repeat Chorus]_A statue stands in a shaded placeAn angel girl with an upturned faceA name is written on a polished rockA broken heart that the world forgot_[Repeat Chorus]_

Chris: Well the Chef-o-Meter gave you a score of…7.6. Next is Tonia

Tonia:Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh

Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound

Your pain is painful and it's tearin' me down

I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed

I told God you didn't mean those nasty things you

Said

You fight about money, bout me and my brother

And this I come home to, this is my shelter

It ain't easy growin up in world war iii

Never knowin what love could be, you'll see

I don't want love to destroy me like it has done

My family

Can we work it out? can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better, mommy I'll do anything

Can we work it out? can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better, daddy please don't

Leave

Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound

Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around

My mama she loves you, no matter what she says

Its true

I know that she hurts you, but remember I love

You, too

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away

Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have

No choice, no way

It ain't easy growin up in world war iii

Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen

I don't want love to destroy me like it did my

Family

Can we work it out? can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better, mommy I'll do anything

Can we work it out? can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better, daddy please don't

Leave

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy

Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes

Naturally

I don't wanna have to split the holidays

I don't want two addresses

I don't want a step-brother anyways

And I don't want my mom to have to change her

Last name

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

We look pretty normal, let's go back to that

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

(can we work it out? can we be a family? )

We look pretty normal, let's go back to that

(I promise I'll be better, mommy I'll do

Anything)

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

(can we work it out? can we be a family? )

Let's play pretend act and like it comes so

Naturally

(I promise I'll be better, daddy please don't

Leave)

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

(can we work it out? can we be a family? )

We look pretty normal, let's go back to that

(I promise I'll be better, daddy please don't

Leave)

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Turn around please

Remember that the night you left you took my

Shining star?

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Don't leave us here alone

Mom will be nicer

I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother

Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner

I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right

I'll be your little girl forever

I'll go to sleep at night

Chris: Wow lets see how you did on the Chef-o-Meter…8.9. Next is Maxine

Maxine: Oh yeah Oh yeah So scared of breaking it But you won't let it bend And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send Sometimes these cut are so much Deeper then they seem You'd rather cover up I'd rather let them bleed So let me be I'll set you free [CHORUS] I am in misery There ain't nobody Who can comfort me Oh yeah Why won't you answer me? Your silence is slowly killing me Girl you really got me bad You really got me bad I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna get you back Your salty skin and how It mixes in with mine The way it feels to be Completely intertwined Not that I didn't care It's that I didn't know It's not what I didn't feel, It's what I didn't show So let me be I'll set you free [CHORUS] I am in misery There ain't nobody Who can comfort me Oh yeah Why won't you answer me? Your silence is slowly killing me Girl you really got me bad You really got me bad I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna get you back You say your faith is shaken You may be mistaken You keep me wide awake and Waiting for the sun I'm desperate and confused So far away from you I'm getting near I don't care where I have to run

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah

Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah Why do you do what you do to me yeah Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah [CHORUS] I am in misery There ain't nobody Who can comfort me Oh yeah Why won't you answer me? Your silence is slowly killing me Girl you really got me bad You really got me bad I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna get you back

Chris: Chef gives that a score of…9.3, next is

Ally: You're a real tough crookie with a long history

Of breakin' little hearts like the one in me

That's okay, let's see how you do it

Put up your terms, let's get down to it

Chorus:

Hit me with your best shot, why don't you hit me with your best shot

Hit me with your best shot, fire away

You come on with a _compound_, you don't fight fair

But that's okay, see if I care

Knock me down, it's all in vain, I get right back on my feet again

chorus

(Instrumental break)

You're a real tough crookie with a long history

Of breakin' little hearts like the one in me

Before I put another notch in my lipstick case

You better make sure you put me in my place

Hit me with your best shot, c'mon hit me with your best shot

Hit me with your best shot, fire away

chorus

Chris: The score that Chef gave you is…8.4. Next we have CJ

CJ: Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer,

we filch, and sack, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We kindle and char, inflame and ignite, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We burn up the city, we're really a fright, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!

Chris: Chef give you a score of…8.0. Next up is Zakk

Zakk: Somewhere high in the desert near a curtain of blueA sane man skirts under the windBut down here in the city of limelightsThe fans of Santa Ana are witheringAnd you can't deny the living is easyIf you never look behind the sceneryIt's Showtime for dry climesAnd bedlam is dreaming of rainWhen the hills of Los Angeles are burningPalm trees are candles in the MURDER windSo many lives are on the breezeEven the stars are ill at easeAnd Los Angeles is burningThis is not a test of the emergency broadcast systemWhen Malibu fires and radio towersConspire to dance againAnd I cannot believe the Media MeccaThey're only trying to peddle realityCatch it on Prime TimeStory at nineThe whole world is going insaneWhen the hills of Los Angeles are burningPalm trees are candles in the MURDER windSo many lives are on the breezeEven the stars are ill at easeAnd Los Angeles is BurningA placard reads "the end of days"Jacaranda boughs are bending in the hazeMore a question than a curseHow could hell be any worse?The flames are stunningThe cameras runningSo take warning!When the hills of Los Angeles are burningPalm trees are candles in the MURDER windSo many lives are on the breezeEven the stars are ill at easeAnd Los Angeles is burning

Chris: Zakk your score is…9.3. The next one up is Esai

Esai: Last night the word came down, ten dead in Chinatown. Innocent, their only crime was being in the wrong place, at the wrong time Too bad, people say what's wrong with the kids today Tell you right now they've got nothing to lose They're building EMPIRE! Johnny used to work after school at the cinema show. Gotta hustle if he wants an education he's got a long way to go. Now he's out on the street all day selling Crack to the people who pay. Got an AK-47 for his best friend business the American way. Eastside meets Westside downtown. No time, the walls fall down Can't you feel it coming? EMPIRE! Can't you hear it calling? Black man, trapped again. hold his chain in his hand. Brother killing brother for the profit of another, Game point, nobody wins. Decline, right on time. What happened to the dream sublime? Tear it all down, we'll put it up again. Another EMPIRE?Eastside meets Westside downtown. No time, no line, the walls fall down. Can't you feel it coming? EMPIRE! Can't you hear it coming EMPIRE! Can't someone here stop it...?

Chris: Rock out dude Chef just gave that a 9.9. Next is Harv

Harv: (wearing Kiss makeup)

You show us everything you've got You keep on dancin' and the room gets hot You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy You say you wanna go for a spin The party's just begun, we'll let you in You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'(Chorus) I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day You keep on saying you'll be mine for a while You're lookin' fancy and I like your style You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy You show us everything you've got Baby, baby that's quite a lot And you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin' (Chorus)

Chris: Oh man Chef had just given you the score 7.1. Next up is Joster

Joster: Hey PrincessIn a white dressChuck Taylor'sGot me obsessedWanna see you, so where can we hang out?Let's go, let go!Hold on to me oh, oh!Let's go,Ima let you kno-o-ow!I'll be the one, the story, the castle!We'll be the two, hearts beating faster!Everyone, everyone, that are!It is your kiss,Hey Princess!(I wanna take you out)Let's go, let go!Hold on to me oh, oh!Let's go, Ima let you kno-o-ow!I'll be the one, the story, the castle!We'll be the two, hearts beating faster!Everyone, everyone, that are!It is your kiss,Hey Princess!Hey PrincessBe my guestChase you around, no regretsIf I catch you I'll never let you downLet's go, let go!Hold on to me oh, oh!Let's go, Imma let you kno-o-ow!I'll be the one, the story, the castle!We'll be the two, hearts beating faster!Everyone, everyone, that are!It is your kiss,Hey Princess!Chris: Chef gave that a score of…8.0. Next we have Garrett

Garrett: On a cold winters morningIn the time before the lightIn flames of death's eternal rainWe ride towards the fightWhen the darkness is falling downAnd the times are tough alrightThe sound of evil laughterFalls around the world tonightFighting hard, fighting on for the steelThrough the wastelands evermoreThe scattered souls will feel the hellBodies wasted on the shoresOn the blackest plains in hell's domainWe watch them as they goIn fire and pain, now once again we knowSo now we fly ever free,We're free before the thunderstormon towards the wildernessOur quest carries onFar beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlightDeep inside our hearts and all our soulsSo far away we wait for the dayFor the light source so wasted and goneWe feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand daysThrough the fire and the flames we carry onAs the red day is dawningAnd the lightning cracks the skyThey will raise their hands to the heavens above With resentment in their eyesRunning back through the midmorning lightThere's a burning in my heartWe're banished from a time in a fallen landTo a life beyond the starsIn your darkest dreams you still believeOur destiny this timeAnd endlessly we'll all be free tonightAnd on the wings of a dream so far beyond realityAll alone in desperation, now that time has comeLost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mindDay after day this misery must go onSo far away we wait for the dayFor the light source so wasted and goneWe feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand daysThrough the fire and the flames we carry onNow here we stand with their blood on our handsWe fought so hard now can we understandI'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly canFor freedom of every manSo far away we wait for the dayFor the light source so wasted and goneWe feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand daysThrough the fire and the flames we carry on

Chris: Well another slightly bad performance because Chef gave that…7.9. Finally a showstopper the final one to embarrass himself is Joe

Joe: If I can I would like to invit my bro up here for a minute with his acoustic

Chris: Fine with me I guess

Esai: (whispers with guitar in hand) dude what do you want me here for?

Joe: (whispers) just play (mumbles so only they can here)

Esai then begins to play the acoustic to a sad ballad type of theme

Joe: I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's goneAll my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosityDust in the wind, all they are is dust in the windSame old song, just a drop of water in an endless seaAll we do, crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to seeDust in the wind, All we are is dust in the windDon't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and skyIt slips away, and all your money won't another minute buyDust in the wind, All we are is dust in the wind Dust in the wind, Everything is dust in the wind

Chris: And Chef gives that a score of…10.1! Which means sung it perfectly and is the winner to immunity on tonight's elimination

Everyone was perplexed and then he was receiving a standing ovation. Maxine then came up to him and fulfilled her end of the bargain they had. Then CJ attacked Esai and began kissing him too

*Confession Chris: Not that this romance isn't cute but we do have an elimination to get too

*Time Skip*

Chris: Well as you all know by now we must send one of you all to go home by walking the Dock of Shame and catching the Boat of Losers and leave. The ones that are safe are Joe…Esai…Zakk…Maxine…Tonia…Ally…CJ…Lily…Joster…which means that the only ones left are Harv and Garrett, the one that is safe is…

*Dramatic Music*

Chris: Garrett you are safe, Harv sorry dude but you gotta go

Harv: Its all cool, see you all back at party central after the finale. PARTY ON DUDES!

Then shows Tonia taking Zakk into the forest in the middle of the night

Chris: Where did Tonia take Zakk, how come Joe sung perfectly, why did Harv get eliminated, and who will follow him next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

TDRV questions: should I have a double elimination soon, and any challenge ideas. Peace.


	22. Chapter 22

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revamped; we revisited to the singing as we had the contestants pick their own songs and had then sing it on live TV. In a real surprise Joe had a better then perfect score when he sung the popular song Dust in the Wind by good ole Kansas. It was a real shocker to find that Harv was voted off even though he sung something that was passable. Who will be next in the Boat of Losers, what will these people have to face next, why did Harv get voted off, all those questions answered and more today on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

*THEME SONG"

Shows everyone just hanging out in the mess hall when Chris came inside the wearing a hat of a Navy captain

Chris; Hello people anyone ready for a cruise?

Lily: Oh are we going to the Bahamas?

Joster: He was referring to the fact that today's challenge revolve around the fact that we will be going to one of the other islands

Lily: So we are not going to the Bahamas?

Joster: No we are not

Chris: Right you are Joster, today's challenge is that you will take the old Tsunami boat and take it to the second island where the actual challenge is taking place and I will see you all there

They all began sailing to the second island passing the time just either looking out at sea or hanging out with their friends

Joe: I have always liked sailing

CJ: Same holds true for me Captain

Joe: Oh yeah I almost forgot that I technically won this boat for us with my master planning

Esai: Imagine if we tried to bring this thing back home?

Joe: Its not that hard we just need some wheels and a super hardcore engine and maybe even if I could…

Esai: What I meant is that we live in a desert, I know getting it there isn't a problem but trying to put this thing to good use

Maxine: Do you guys argue all the time?

Both: Yes

Zakk: Well they are bros so why shouldn't they argue?

Tonia: Well it just seems irrelevant to argue if we are this far in the competition

Goes to Ally, Joster, Lily, and Garrett who are talking in the corner

Joster: Hmm well it seems that Joe is going to be a real challenge to deal with

Lily: He seems like a nice guy

Garrett: But you have to put in the fact that he wrestled a lion and had a perfect singing voice

Ally: Well I think that the best way to break him is through his brother

They all look at them and they see that they are fighting for some odd reason

Joster: I don't think that his brother is going to be a problem

Then they all see that they have reached shore

Chris: Hello you land lubbers, this challenge will require you to use your cunning and your wit…a game of paintball

The brothers stop arguing and look with intrigue

Chris: Yes we will be pairing you guys and the teams with less paint on them wins immunity. The teams will be…

Zakk and Tonia with orange paintballs

Joe and Esai with green paintballs

Maxine and CJ with blue paintballs

Joster and Ally with purple paintballs

And Lily and Garrett with yellow paintballs

Chris: Before I forget the losing pair has to go home, yes this challenge will be a double elimination

All the contestants were shocked but then realized that they had to play good otherwise they would be in danger of sending their pals away along with themselves

Chris: Now we will be sending teams in at five minute increments so to give you enough time to go and find a base. And before I forget the producers wanted me to remind you that we have "special" weapons hidden on the island and no two special items are the same because they release a different kind of paint based on who gets it first…so the first pair that will go will be purely a volunteer so who will it be?

Joe: I volunteer me and my brother

Chris: Ok then go for it

They both ran off and they were heard rustling and then there was complete silence

Chris: Ok next is Zakk and Tonia, then CJ and Maxine, the Ally and Joster, and then it is Lily and Garrett so go

As soon as the last couple went it showed Zakk and Tonia walking to what appeared to be a small fort

Zakk: We can set up shop here but we have to quick

Tonia: Got it

They both went in and saw what looked like a paintball shotgun

Zakk: This must be one of the special items Chris was talking about

Tonia: Yeah lets check out the other rooms

Goes to Ally and Joster

Ally: Where is the Dynamic Duo so we can get rid of them quick

Joster: So we are going to focus all of our energies on looking for those two then we might need one of those special items

Ally: And I think that I found one (pulls out a Tommy gun paintball gun) one for the each of us

Joster: Nice

They hear a rustling and they quickly fired upon where the noise was

Lily: Ow guys that really hurt

Garrett: Yeah is it not bad enough that we got hit by the brothers ten seconds ago

Ally: Where are they?

Lily: We don't know we were just fired at and we just looked around and then you guy fired at us

Then goes to Joe and Esai who were both carrying big items on their backs

Joe: We have to go they might track us down

Esai: Good point but why are we moving while we are thirty feet up in the air?

Joe: We need to set one of us wide open and use the Gatling gun we found and the other takes the automatic sniper and hide in the tree cover so I am getting you used to the trees if you want to take sniper

Esai: Ypu love the sniper so why would you give it up?

Joe: To be honest I have always wanted to shoot a Gatling gun and since this is paintball I get to shoot it at people so yeah it will be like a dream come true

Then goes to Maxine and CJ who are walking towards what seemed like a tower

CJ: That be our destination I take it?

Maxine: Yeah, lets go

They both find the tower and see that the place is chock full of the special items ranging from grenades to land mines. They also saw that most of the said land mines were gone.

Maxine: Lets grab what we need before someone else finds this tower

CJ: Can I also be raising a question?

Maxine: Sure, go for it

CJ: I am a willing to go and kiss Esai but you came slowly and said to Joe that ye be honoring a deal ye had and what does that mean?

Maxine: Well he asked if we could kiss, and I said that if he did well on the singing challenge then we would

CJ: That boy asked you?

Maxine: Yeah and he was shaking so hard when he asked me it was honestly kind of cute.

CJ: He be a gentleman, where his brother be a guitar playing pirate in the making

Maxine: Then why don't the both of us ask the boys if we could hang out in their cabin?

Then it goes to where all the teams coming from different directions and they saw that Joe was alone in the middle of the field with some kind of six barreled machine

Joster: What the heck is that thing?

Joe: It is called a Gatling gun and it is the most dangerous weapon that I found

They all then began opening fire at Joe when they all felt something hit all of them from the same general direction

CJ: What sorcery be this?

Joe ignored the question and opened fire in a 360 direction hitting everyone with at least 50 shots per person

Garrett: Don't worry just get behind me and stay safe

Lily: Why are you so concerned?

Garrett: I have denied it for too long but I really like you and I just want to make sure that you are safe

Lily began tearing up then she began kissing him. All the people saw this as an opportunity to pelt them. They however were too into the kiss they didn't care that they were being pelted by the paintballs

*Time Skip*

Has everyone that were spotted with different colors of paintball

Tonia: Well I guess no one expected that Joe would set land mines around him to prevent us from getting close to get a clear shot

Chris: Well it looks like Zakk and Tonia get the reward, an all expenses paid trip to a five-star restaurant this fine evening, however…(looks at Lily and Garrett who were still kissing and covered head to toe with paint) the brand new Geoff and Bridgette are going off of the island with no ceremony.

The couple was unfazed as they both walked on the Dock of Shame and rode on the Boat of Losers without even separating for a second

Chris: Well that was weird anyway who will go home next, what will these suckers face next, and will I get paid anymore then I have ever been paid find out next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

TDRV questions: please review and before I forget I forgot to say that I didn't own any of the songs from the last challenge and if you want to know why Joe is a good singer then have the following message in a review or PM "BROOKLYN RAGE!" Peace.


	23. Chapter 23

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revamped; we had the contestants go to the second island to go and compete in a little bit of pair paintball madness. It was awesome to see these people get splattered. Joe got crazy with a Gatling gun and we eventually had to send home two people. In fact it is the new couple Lily and Garrett. On the positive side Zakk and Tonia won a dinner for two at a five star restaurant. How did their date go, who will go next, and what will be our shocking challenge today, find out on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

*THEME SONG*

Shows Zakk and Tonia coming back from their date.

Tonia: I had a real great time Zakk

Zakk: Same here

Tonia then kisses Zakk on the cheek and then three seconds later after Tonia went inside her cabin Zakk ran to the luxury cabin and began knocking furiously

Joe: (groggily) dude it is like midnight why in the world would you wake me up man

Zakk: Me…Tonia…date…cheek…kiss…see later on future

Joe: Not that what you said didn't make sense, but please slow down and speak clearly

Zakk: Let us just say me and Tonia had a good time on our date

Joe: Now that is nice and all but you can't wait until the sun was up man

*Confession Joe: I mean seriously why couldn't he wait for a couple of hours, I didn't brag to everyone when Maxine kissed me on live TV

*Confession Esai: Zakk knocked on the door so hard that it woke the both of us and caused me to almost jump out of the window

Zakk: Hey and is it cool if I stay here until the end of the show?

Joe: (groggily) sure just crash on the couch man

*Time Skip*

The brothers were awoken by the smell of eggs and bacon. They went to the kitchen and found that Zakk was making breakfast for them out of the fact that he couldn't sleep a wink last night

Esai: Hey dude thanks for the grub, so how did your date go?

Zakk: Well I started off kind of normal you know I did all the gentlemanly things like hold the door open for her, pulled out her chair, and let her order first. Then we started talking and that's where things get interesting…

Camera goes to Tonia who is talking to Maxine and CJ

Maxine: So how did your date go?

Tonia: Well Zakk was a complete gentleman. When we first got to the restaurant in the limo, he got out quickly and he opened the door for me. Once we were inside he pulled out my chair and throughout the night he let me order first. He is so sweet.

CJ: Then what be happening next

Tonia: Well what happened next was…

*Confession Chris: This next scene will cost me a fortune, but it will also give me fortune and a half, so I will like to say that this split screen scene is awesome

Zakk: So we start talking…

Tonia: About things like politics…

Zakk: Family and such then…

Tonia: It turns out that we have mush more…

Zakk: In common then we first thought…

Tonia: Like music…

Zakk: Outlook on life…

Tonia: Animals…

Zakk: And when we came back she…

Tonia: Kissed him on the cheek and…

Zakk: Said good night…that night…

Tonia: Was one of the best nights I ever had

(goes to normal)

Joe: Then you came over here, knocked like a madman and woke me up after I had just gotten to sleep

*Confession Joe: It is so weird I feel that I haven't been able to get enough sleep lately. I mean I still fall asleep around the same time, but it is like there is always something in my mind that wakes me up

Goes to the mess hall where Joe is sleeping with his head on the table

Maxine: He looks so cute when he is asleep

Joster: Won't you lovebirds take this outside or the fact that Chris can exploit this as a weakness doesn't mean anything to you?

CJ: Ye should be quitting your attitude missy

Chris: How is everything been going for you guys? Is what I would ask if I cared. But today you will not complete your challenge with your teammates. You will however be competing against them in a 16 way battle

Ally: I am nine years old but your math is way off there is only eight of us

Chris: How true you are but we have an especially hard challenge for you. I like to call it "Veteran's and Rookies". In this challenge we will bring back former contestants, pair them off with you and then have them help you complete the challenge.

Joe: (groggily) I thought you said that their contracts expired?

Chris: That is true, in fact they expired for an entire three seasons of competing, but they are legally obliged to appear if they receive a call or we have the right to sue them for what they got. So without further ado let me introduce the veterans Gwen…Owen…Bridgette…Trent…Izzy…Noah…Courtney…and of course Heather.

They former campers were looking peeved except for Owen and Izzy which were in a heavy make out session.

Gwen: I hate this show so much

Chris: To bad you have read the contract six times and you can't deny that I was right. Ok now here is who goes with who

Zakk with Owen

Joe and Noah

Bridgette with Maxine

CJ with Izzy

Esai with Trent

Tonia with Gwen

Joster and Courtney

And Heather with Ally

Heather: You mean I am wasting my valuable time to help a four year old win a stupid challenge!

Ally: For your information I am nine years old you stuck up snob of a contestant

Chris: Save the catfights for later and get ready for your challenge for you will not all compete in the same challenge. You all will be doing challenges based on your strengths that will also exploit your weaknesses which is why we paired you up with the camper that is most like you

Joe and Noah: Oh joy

Tonia: Wow it is finally nice to meet someone like you Gwen

Gwen: Well I wish that I wasn't on this lame-o show but I think that we can get along just fine

Courtney: I have seen you work and it is just pitiful

Joster: Enlighten me why don't Miss C.I.T.

Owen: Woohoo it is so awesome to be back

Zakk: Hey man wanna hear an awesome story

Owen: By baked beans I sure do

Zakk: Ok so last night…

CJ: Ye be the craziest person I have done seen

Izzy: Wow are you like a pirate I really like your outfit and together we shall find the shoe snatcher of Botswana

Bridgette: Hey I hear that you like the ocean too

Maxine: All water and water sports

Trent: Hey dude I heard you playing guitar a while back and your pretty good

Esai: Your not a bad player yourself

Noah: You know I won't do any physical effort like wrestle an island

Joe: I didn't expect you too now let me sleep in peace

Chris: Ok now that everyone had there pleasantries with everyone else you will get notes on where you will go and do your challenge so go

Everyone then went to their designated areas. Zakk and Owen stayed in the mess hall and waited for instruction

Chris: Ok Zakk and Owen you guys have to eat three pots full of Chef's nasty garbage soup in less then two hours

Owen: That is awesome!

Zakk: (half heartily) yeah

Then goes to Noah who was pushing Joe in a wheelbarrow to the cliff where Chris was waiting

Chris: Now you two egg heads have to find a way to get to the mess hall from the top of this cliff without walking

Noah: Oh joy is that a real challenge or something that nine year old girl come up with

Joe: Zzzz…wind…dust in the…

Noah: Hey muscles wake up

Joe: Wha how did I get in this wheelbarrow?

Noah: We have to get from here to the mess hall without walking

Joe: How much do you weigh?

Goes to Maxine and Bridgette who were at the beach

Chris: Hello ladies your challenge is to find all twelve keys under that water, oh and Frank has been real cranky since Lily left him

Maxine: Ok well Frank will be easy to deal with we just need those keys

Bridgette: Oh yeah

Maxine: You miss Geoff?

Bridgette: Yeah but lets not let that get in the way because we have a challenge to win

Shows CJ and Izzy in the middle of the forest

Chef: All right you crazy girls, what you gotta do is find all the marked bears and take their collars off before you get killed any questions?

Izzy: Can we keep the bears?

Chef looked at her and shook his head and then threw bacon grease on them and ran for it

CJ: That be uncalled for

Izzy: Don't worry my pirate buddy I once managed to wrestle with Bigfoot over a skyscraper in Toronto and I was covered in chum and shark ninjas were appearing everywhere…

Goes to Joster and Courtney who are arguing about a pointless thing

Chris: Hey ladies focus on what you guys gotta do because you are going to be locked in a cell that if you can't escape will launch you into the other island where you will be forced to live the rest of your days eating berries and mushrooms, so I would take it that you wouldn't want that would you?

They both scowled at each other put were forced into the cell and a timer with two hours on the clock

Joster: Well have any ideas Princess?

Courtney: None and don't call me Princess!

Goes to Ally and Heather who were basically ignoring each other until they saw Chris standing in front of a hole

Chris: Ladies your challenge is to find a way to get yourselves out of the hole within two hours or you will be up for elimination Ally

Heather: So how do we get down the hole in the first place?

Chef quickly came as if on cue and pushed the two girls into the hole

Ally: I HATE YOU CHEF!

Then goes to Tonia and Gwen who were just relaxing in front of a cave until Chef came with cue cards

Chef: You will have to find a gold doohickey in their within thirty minutes or the bats will be released and they aren't your average bats

Tonia: What do you mean by that?

Chef: Well these bats are my pets so if you urt them you are going to get hurt yourself you got it little missy!

Both: Yes sir!

Chef: Good, and watch out for Sasquatchenakwa too and your time starts now!

Then goes to Trent and Esai who were hanging out in the stage area when Chris walked up on stage

Chris: Will our resident musician be any happier that they will both perform?

Trent: Wait who will we be performing for?

Chris: That's the best part you will be performing for every living creature that we send here and I would be careful some of these animals are very picky and you must perform a set of four songs and remember you don't have to worry about the bears as much as the raccoons so be careful

Esai: Ok how bored are these guys that they have to have us perform for animals that will kill us

Trent: Think about it like this, they think that this is the easy challenge for us

*Time Skip*

Shows Esai and Trent bitten by what looked like chipmunk, raccoon, bear, and bunny bites

Esai: I guess that they aren't fans of Led Zeppelin

Trent: No I guess they don't

Then they hear screams of triumph and saw that Joster was on the floor knocked out with Courtney bruised up

Courtney: I knew that if we fought long enough we could get out of that cage

Esai: I she going to be ok?

Before they heard a reply they saw that Zakk and Owen were barfing into nearby garbage cans and they saw what looked like a flying machine

Noah: And a zip line that led straight to the mess hall was bad how!

Joe: This was more fun plus if I did the math right we will land right in front of the mess hall

Noah: Unless a flying cage comes and crashes into us

And as if on cue the cage then shot at them causing to spiral out of control. However they did land in front of the mess hall

Joe: (woozy) I told you so

Maxine then ran to Joe holding ten of the twelve keys

Bridgette: I can't believe that Frank ate two of the keys

Maxine: Joe can you hear me?

Joe: Meesa thinks that I is going to be sleeping now

He then knocks out like a light when bear roars are heard and shows CJ and Izzy riding them holding the tags they were supposed to find

CJ: That was so much fun turns out the bears were tired after they went chasing gwen and Tonia out of a cave after they stole a golden marshmallow or something

Both Trent and Zakk went sprinting in the forest to find that bats and Sasquatchenakwa were attacking the girls and they indeed were carrying a gold marshmallow and were running for their lives.

Gwen: Gangway boys and RUN!

They all made a break for it to the camp and once they reached their they were relieved to find that they were safe

Zakk: Tonia you ok?

Trent: Gwen you doing ok?

Both Girls: (blushing) I am now

They then hear screams as they saw Chef was carrying Ally and Heather who were trying to kill each other

Ally: Wait until I sue you for child abuse you spoiled daddy's girl!

Heather: Oh and am I supposed to be afraid of a munchkin?

Chris: Well it looks like Ally, Zakk, Maxine, and Esai are eligible for elimination tonight

*Time Skip*

Shows them at the bonfire with Joe sleeping in Maxine's lap and Joster was coming to

Chris: Well looks like the one's that will be in the Final Seven are Joe…Joster…CJ…Tonia…Maxine…Zakk… I hold the final chocolate bar and remember that if you don't get the chocolate bar you must walk the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers and leave FOR GOOD! The final bar goes to…

*Dramatic Music*

Chris: Esai you are safe, Ally you have got to walk he Dock for a second time

Ally: No he cheated me out of winning again I will HAVE MY REVENGE! MARK MY WORD I WILL HAVE REVENGE!

Chris: Well that was a shocker. Who will walk next, is Ally going to get her revenge, and when will Joe wake up from his fainting spell? All these questions will be answered next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

*Confession ?: Not as it was planned but one less person in this competition, that money will be mine and I will have my revenge. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

TDRV questions: who is this mystery voice a poll will be put up and you give me your votes on who you think it is? If you want a monkey to appear in the next chapter or other exotic animal please put the phrase "AMAZON TDWT" . Peace.


	24. Chapter 24

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revamped; we had old competitors meet the current competition and had to play a few things that played to their strengths and or weaknesses. Among the competition we saw puke, bats, grease, and a flying wheelbarrow. However once again we had to say goodbye to our youngest competitor Ally. Vowing her revenge on Esai she had left in a huff. And we also saw a mystery person in the Confession Cam who was also vowing that they will win the money even if they had to steal it. Who is this mystery person, who will walk the Dock of Shame, and what will happen in this wild episode of TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

*THEME SONG*

Shows all the competitors hanging out in the old cabins with Joe sleeping in a wheelbarrow. Joe was coming too

Joe: (groggy) hmm did I win? (looks at the wheelbarrow) Did I miss something fun?

Esai: Nope you made a flying wheelbarrow and it crashed in front of the mess hall and went unconscious.

Joe: Ok now pull the other leg

Zakk: No dude it really happened and you looked so peaceful in that wheelbarrow that we wheeled you in here

Joe: So why are we here instead of the good cabin?

Maxine: Well Chris said that they were modifying it for something but he wouldn't say anything so we have been hanging out here for a while

Tonia: Yeah and he wouldn't say when we will have the next challenge for the last three days

Joe: Wait I have been knocked for three days and no one even tried to get me out of this wheelbarrow?

CJ: That be true bet we did our best to try and wake ye

As Joe was about to say something they heard a voice that they all came to dread

Chris: Contestants please direct yourselves to the luxury cabin and get Joe out of the wheelbarrow because we really need to use it

They all went to the cabin and gave Chris the wheelbarrow

Chris: Thank you and on for today's challenge. We want you people to take care of an exotic animal for two days and if the animal is injured or dead then you will automatically walk the Dock of Shame catch the Boat of Losers and leave the competition

Joster: So what is the prize if we win?

Chris: Well I am glad you asked. As we speak we are modifying the luxury cabin to accommodate six people and they will all be staying here until the end of the competition

Joe: And exactly what kind of animals will we be taking care of?

Chris: Well you guys have the option by spinning the "Animal Wheel"

Shows a wheel that had ten numbers

Chris: The numbers correspond to the relation of how dangerous the animal you will get will be 1 can be like a bunny or a rock and a ten could be from lions to Sasquatchenakwa

*Confession Joster: Chris is seriously off his rocker

*Confession Joe: zzzzzz (wakes up) huh I don't know why but I have been real sleepy lately but I think that this challenge will be a piece of cake

*Confession Maxine: I don't know what's wrong with Joe but he has been sleeping more often then usual and I am worried that he will get a dangerous animal

*Confession Esai: This is totally going to rock man, I have just been in a happier mood lately ever since the singing contest, I don't know why

*Confession Tonia: I really love animals so I think that this challenge is in the bag

*Confession Zakk: Being in the Final Seven is good and all but you know what is really awesome? Being in the Final Six with the babe you like. I just hope that Tonia doesn't get a dangerous animal

*Confession CJ: This be the time where I can finally be with the one in me heart. And for those of ye scallywags who don't know by now it be the fine musical swashbuckler Esai (sighs)

Chris: Now who would like to spin first?

Joe: (yawn) I will go first (goes to the wheel and spins it) 10

Chris: Wow dude you got a 10 so please be seated and wait for the rest to spin

Maxine gets a 1, Zakk gets a 7, Tonia gets a 3, Joster gets an 8, CJ gets a 4, and Esai gets a 9

Chris: Ok you have spun your numbers and here are your animals

Joe will get a lion

Maxine will get a bunny

Zakk will get a python

Tonia will get a porcupine

Joster will take care of a moose

CJ will take care of a goat

And Esai will take care of a bear

Chris: And before I forget you have to name your animals and bring them back here after I give the announcement in two days. don't forget to feed them or some will be eating you

*Confession Chris: (forced) We will like…to express our…con…concerns…to our players…safety…so…we have animal tamers…watching them at all…ti…times.

Shows Joe walking to the lion cage and shows him walking in while the lion is asleep

*Confession Joe: Interesting fact lions (yawn) sleeps for 21 hours a day and only females do the hunting. Chris really needs to study up on animals

Shows Zakk holding the massive python which he named Scales

Zakk: Good Scales just wait here on the bed while I look for some food

As he walks out he sees Tonia holding the porcupine that she named Cleo

Zakk: Hey there beautiful

Tonia: (giggles) Don't make Cleo mad Chris said that she can get very angry

Cleo looks at Zakk and then begins to cuddle up to him

Zakk: See she likes me…OWWWWWWWWWW (gets stuck by the needles)

Tonia: And the animal tamers say that she can be very tricky

They here a "baaa" and see that CJ was trying to feed the goat a stick of celery

CJ: C'mon Blackbeard you need to eat yer veggies

Zakk: Hey how are things over there (pulls on a needle)

CJ: The mangy goat won't eat his food

Then goes to Joster who is in a bullpen looking at the moose that she called Maurice (why who knows)

Joster: Ok Maurice you charged at me for the last hour and I think you will want some food before you get real tired. Ok?

The moose ignored what she had said and charged her again. As this is happening it shows Maxine holding the bunny which she named Spirit

Maxine: That's a way you can teach a moose Joster! Isn't that right Spirit

The bunny then snuggled up close to her and then she saw that Esai wrestling his bear which he called Lars

Esai: C'mon Lars you need to eat your vegetables, and you will like them!

The bear then refused to eat and then the animal tamers then brought out the cage the had Joe and his lion Rico asleep in the cage

Chris: Well he is technically taking care of the lion as both Joe and Rico sleep for 21 hours (chuckles)

*Time Skip*

Chris: Well it has been the end of the first day so lets see how these guys are doing

Shows Zakk nearly being strangled by Scales, Tonia using string to play with Cleo, Maxine carefully placing a sleeping Spirit in a small cage, Joster still being chased by Maurice, Esai forcing Lars to eat some cabbage, Blackbeard still refusing to eat the celery stalk, and Joe was cooking Rico and himself some steaks on a grill he made

Chris: Ok Joe how is it going with Rico there?

Joe: Alright his steak is almost done, he likes it medium rare

Chris: And did he tell you that? (chuckles)

Joe: Yeah we had a real interesting talk because last night he saw someone go into the Confession Cam and use it

Chris: Well after midnight is when the lights go out so it is entirely possible that someone has used it but…wait you are talking to your lion?

Joe: Your point is….?

Chris then goes to Maxine who was setting up Spirit's cage with a little water bottle

Chris: So how are things with your bunny?

Maxine then shushed him and just continued to mother the bunny as if it were her child. The exact same could be said for Tonia as the porcupine came to a liking to Tonia

Chris: Well looks like these two are doing fine how about (looks up and then moves out of the way as Joster lands where he was standing) Joster

Joster: I was just trying to feed Maurice, what do moose's eat anyway?

Chris: That is something you should have asked the animal tamers, they left about a half hour ago

She screams and then goes over to try again while Zakk has finally calmed down Scales so that he could let go

Chris: That is amazing dude that python was the grumpiest one that they would let us use how did it calm down?

Zakk: Well I remembered that ginseng was a muscle relaxant and a snake is just one muscle so I borrowed some from Joe…

Chris: Wait why does Joe have ginseng?

Joe: I CAN'T SLEEP WELL THAT OFTEN SO I USE GINSENG TO RELAX! PLUS IF YOU PUT IN SOME HOT TEA AND MIX SOME HONEY THEN YOU CAN KNOCK OUT LIKE A LIGHT…SO THAT'S WHY I HAVE BEEN SLEEPING A LOT!

Chris looks baffled as he see that CJ finally managed to feed the goat

Chris: How did you do that?

CJ: I just told him that I would feed him to the bear if he didn't eat

*Time Skip*

Chris: Well it is the end of another challenge and let us see how they did starting with Joe

Joe: Hey Rico the challenge is over I think we should go

He brings the lion who is full and there is not a scratch on him and he was very attached to Joe

Joe: Sorry Rico but you have to go home now

Then goes to Maxine who had Spirit all safe and well fed, Tonia then showed that Cleo was a bit shaken because she had gotten to close to Scales who was still trying to eat the smaller critters. Zakk was putting up a fight to keep him away from the little critters

Zakk: Bad Scales! Don't eat them

Although he was wrestling the snake it was still safe. Esai was making out with CJ while Blackbeard and Lars were playing poker

Chris: Hey love pirates are your animals safe?

They both showed their thumbs up while not letting go of their embrace

Then they heard a scream as Joster fell in front of them with the moose running into the forest

Chris: Well it is a shame that we have to lose Maurice but it is a greater shame to see that Joster will have to walk the Dock of Shame and get the heck out of here

Joster: Finally, get me out of this prison!

Chris: It looks like these six teens will be rooming in the luxury cabin until the end of the competition

All: Woo yeah (cheering)

Chris: But who will be going home next, will Maurice ever be found, and who is the mystery Confession Cam person. Find out next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

*Confession ?: These people are now suspicious because of that Joe. He must leave next, I will assure it

*Confession ?: With Joster gone I have one less contestant to worry on discovering my plot with my secret alliance

*Confession ?: No one will suspect me to come back and I will steal that money if it is the last thing I will do

*Confession ?: Tonia is a big threat and I will make sure that she is not victorious

TDRV question: Yes there is four campers that are the mystery person. If you want to know one then I have a question for you all. I made three cartoon references that could be names or phrases. Guess who said them correctly and where it is from then I will reveal one of them to you in a PM. Can you guess who they are? Peace.


	25. Chapter 25

*Author's Note: Please note that this story is rated teen so please remember that these are teenagers that may do teenage things. If you are easily offended by mild sexual content then please skip this chapter. If you are offended and wish to express your concerns then I have no problems putting them in either a review or a PM

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revamped; we felt that the contestants had to show there caretaker skills as they had to take care of animals that were either totally harmless or extremely deadly. We had to say goodbye to Joster as her moose AKA Maurice ran off into the forest not only casting us a bundle of cash but also caused her elimination. Who will go home next, will Maurice ever be found, and will this be an episode of cabin fever. Find out on this episode of TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

*THEME SONG*

Shows the male contestants sleeping heavily while the girls were in the showers (doors are closed but the conversation is on microphone, due to privacy issues)

Maxine: Hey Tonia what do you think the next challenge will be?

Tonia: I don't know why do you ask?

Maxine: Just wondering because we have been doing nothing for three days and it looks like there might no challenge today either

CJ: Ye be counting yer cannonballs before ye launch them

Tonia: CJ is right. I mean we haven't seen hide or hair of Chris since the last challenge

As they are talking the boys wake up and start to have a conversation all their own

Joe: Man I am still tired

Zakk: Dude when did you go to sleep?

Joe: About two hours ago

Esai: Why do you always insist on staying up late?

Joe: Hey I stayed up trying to catch the Confession Cam Bandits

Zakk: When did we call him that?

Esai: And I thought their was only one?

Joe: As it turns out there is in fact at least four people that are responsible for going into the Confessional and they have no footprints that match any of our shoes

Esai: I don't know about you guys but I can use a shower

Zakk: Yeah at least in the shower is where we can have our privacy

Joe: I am still not dropping this investigation. I mean I even enlisted the help of some outside sources.

Zakk: Who?

Joe: I will tell you in the shower

They all opened the door to find that the girls were leaving the shower wearing nothing other then towels. The boys took one look and then they all dropped like rocks. The girls heard the thumps and saw them and quickly put some clothes on and went to tend to their respective mate

Tonia: Are you ok Zakk?

Maxine: Are you hurt Joe?

CJ: Ye be fine Esai?

The boys opened their eyes to find that the girls were fully clothed and they shook their heads

Boys: Yeah we are fine!

The girls were suspicious but then they heard Chris's voice on the intercom that was placed in the cabin

Chris: Attention everyone I would like to have you come outside please

They all went outside not noticing that they were no longer on dry land and they all fell in the cold water

Chris: (laughing) Man that never gets old! Welcome to your next challenge: you all must survive in this cabin until you reach dry land which will be in three days time

Zakk: Dude how did we get to the middle of some body of water while we were asleep. I mean Joe was up most of the night

Joe: Plus how are we even floating we should be sinking with all the weight, stress, and the fact that this cabin isn't designed to be buoyant

Chris: Well we not only added the extra space to the cabin we added some complex machinery that will cause you to float. As for the fact that you guys never noticed all I have to say is that you guys are heavy sleepers. Anyway one person has to prove themselves to be leader make the challenge more bearable, also there is one hidden chocolate bar in here, find it and you get immunity.

Joe: Ok I vote that one of the girls be leader

*Confession Joe: Look it is not like I want don't want to be leader it is just that I feel I have been given the leadership role one too many times

*Confession Esai: Yeah I only have one question…how is their a Confessional in the cabin?

Maxine: Well who did you have in mind?

Joe: Well we can't do this democratically because the votes can be tied at a constant rate. So I guess the best way to do it is a little old fashioned game of Texas Hold'Em, we will use marshmallows for the chips, most marshmallows at the end of I would say an hour will be the leader

*Confession Zakk: Awesome I just love playing these games but I think we can make this much more interesting…but everyone has to be on board with this

Zakk: Hey I also think we could make the game much more interesting

Tonia: How so?

Zakk: Ok you guys have to promise that you will hear me out

Joe: I promise

Esai: Same here

CJ: It be fine with me

Maxine: I'll bite

Tonia: Yes, so what exactly are you suggesting?

Zakk: Well maybe we can…play…strip poker

The brothers looked at him as if he had a death wish as Zakk had awaited the flurry of attacks. However those lashes never came on as the girls were discussing to themselves. Zakk called the boys into a huddle

Joe: Dude are you trying to get us killed here

Esai: Well a good sign is that they haven't tried killing him yet

Zakk: Hey it is just a thought

Once the girls had finished conversing the boys looked at what may be their final day here

Tonia: Fine we will play strip poker…

The boys looked flabbergasted

Maxine: But we will play only on one condition…

CJ: We will only play only if all of us only strip to our nethers and nothing further

Zakk: And that means…

Esai: She said go only as far as the underwear

Zakk: Oh yeah that is totally awesome

*Confession Maxine: Well I am still a bit uncomfortable with this but we have no better way of choosing who is the leader

*Confession Joe: Well I am glad we are doing it only to the underwear otherwise not only will the ratings spike up, but Chris will be up to his hair in lawsuits

*Confession CJ: It be a great thing that we be underage

The game had been forty five minutes in and Zakk and Esai were already in their underwear and were out of the game. Joe was fully clothed and the other girls were down to their last acceptable article of clothing; Maxine had an undershirt, Tonia had her pants on as did CJ

Joe: I will be nice and fold this turn

Maxine: Then I win with two pair

CJ and Tonia tore their pants off and stood with the rest of the boys

Maxine: Looks like it is just us hon

Joe: It would seem so

They had their cards and Joe had a King of Hearts and the Queen of Hearts whereas Maxine had the same cards but of had a Jack of Diamonds instead of a Queen and the King was also Diamonds. The first river cards were the Jack of Hearts, Two of Spades, and Ten of Hearts. Joe then did the unexpected

Joe: All in

Maxine: So if I win then you automatically go to your underwear?

Zakk: Dude it is not worth it man!

Tonia: Don't worry Maxine he doesn't have anything!

Maxine: I call

The last river cards were a King of Clubs and…an Ace of Hearts

Maxine: Two pair (shows her cards) sorry but looks like you need to do a little striptease

Joe: Sorry to disappoint you but I have achieved the near impossible…a pair and a Royal Flush

He showed his cards triumphantly

Joe: Well as for leadership I guess I have the role as leader

Zakk: Well what do we do first eh leader?

Joe: I say we put our clothes on first then we go for some fish

*Serious Time Skip*

Chris: Well you guys are very chummy with each other so I know that none of you could vote each other off so from now on we will spin the Safety Wheel!

Chef brings out a giant wheel that has all of the faces of the contestants

Chris: Now did any of you find the immunity bar?

They all shook their heads

Chris: Well we must spin the wheel to see who is safe

He pins the wheel and out of nowhere two arrows pop out and points to Zakk and Maxine

Chris: Well you two are safe

He spins the wheel again and Esai and CJ were also safe

Chris: It looks like the lovebirds are safe and Joe and Tonia can be leaving us by walking the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers and leave FOR GOOD!

Chris: And the final one that is safe is…

*Dramatic Spinning*

*Dramatic Music*

Chris: Joe you are safe, I have to say that Tonia you have got to go

Everyone was in shock but not as much as Zakk as he tackled Chris down and began attacking him

Tonia: Zakk it's ok, I just wanted to give you this before I go

She then begins kissing him for a good five minutes until Chef had pulled them apart. As Tonia was boarding the boat Joe came along

Tonia: Yeah what do you want

Joe: Zakk told me to give you this

He then tossed her a small package and as the boat left she opened it to find a note attached to a chocolate bar that said: Tonia, if you are reading this then I don't have beat the crap out of Joe, anyway I found this yesterday and I was going to give it to you but then I just totally forgot until the elimination ceremony. Please forgive me. From your love, Zakk, XOXOXOXO

Tonia had then sighed happily and said to herself "I forgive you"

Then goes to Joe who was on the Dock of Shame

Joe: Well Joe there goes your good deed for the day I just hope that Tonia doesn't figure out who really found the bar

Chris: Who really found that chocolate bar, why is Joe talking to himself, and will Zakk cool down. Find out next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

TDRV questions: I had made a reference in this story that was borrowed from another story. Find the reference, the author, and the story then you will know another one of the mysterious voices. Peace


	26. Chapter 26

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revamped; it was a competition of survival. After a steamy game of strip poker Joe won the leadership role and they honestly didn't do that bad under his leadership, I mean they survived for three days. Since the contestants aren't enemies with each other so we spun The Safety Wheel and sadly we must saw goodbye to our resident beauty Tonia. Joe then exchanged his goodbyes by giving her the immunity bar as a gift from her beau Zakk. Who will go next, why will they go, and I will give you the opinions from the fallen contestants. That's right we are going to Playa de Losers and giving our contestants that were not good enough to win a chance to express themselves today on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

*THEME SONG*

Chris: Welcome back here we are at Playa de Losers, as you can see here are the losers and we will get there opinions on how they felt when they got eliminated, how they feel about the Final Five, and who they think will win and we will start with the first one gone Sid!

Shows the criminal that was looking at the girls at the pool

Chris: Hey Sid how goes things over here in Losertown?

Sid: Get out of my face McLean I am not in the mood to be told that I was a loser on this stupid show

Chris: Well how do you feel about the Final Five?

Sid: I could care less and you know why? BECAUSE I AM NOT ON THE SHOW!

Chris: Well can you at least tell us who you think will win the show?

Sid: GET THE HELL OUT OF MY (we must censor this part due to the fact that Sid uses a lot of profanity) OUT OF YOU NOSTRILS! And I think the dude with glasses willwin

Chris: Yeesh man well let us check with a group of losing brothers Kenny and Fred!

Shows the brothers hanging out on beach chairs with their eyes closed

Chris: So I take it that you guys are having a grand old time here?

Fred: Eh I could have gone farther but I guess my heart wasn't in it oh well

Kenny: I feel miserable

Chris: So are you miserable that you didn't make it in the Final Five?

Fred: I could care less this place is pretty cool

Kenny: I am sad because I can't be with CJ (starts crying)

Fred: Dude she left you, get over it

Chris: He still likes her that much, I mean Cody had a better resistance to rejection then this guy, and Cody was a wimp. So who do you think will win this competition?

Fred: Eh I guess Zakk could use the money and the fame

Kenny: (crying) CJ!

Chris: Why am I always stuck with the emotional kids, any way let us see how our resident emo and home school are doing, Blanch and Walter Jr.

Shows Blanch fully clothed and a very scared Walter Jr. behind her

Chris: Hey man don't be scared it is only me Chris

Walter Jr.: Exactly I don't want to go back to the island and compete

Chris: I am just here to ask you guys a few questions for the Loser's Edition of this episode. So how do you guys like it here?

Blanch: It would be better if someone would stop hiding behind me every five minutes

Walter Jr.: (whimper)

Chris: Are you guys even fazed that you aren't in the Final Five?

Blanch: What would I do with that much popularity and money, we all will die soon

Walter Jr.: (whimper)

Chris: So who do you predict will win this show?

Blanch: I guess I will go with the one that seems the most sane, Esai

Walter Jr.: (whimper) Maxine

Chris: Any reason why Maxine?

Walter Jr.: (blushing) she is a nice girl

Chris: Aww cute a puppy dog crush. Anyway here is our Beauty Twins, Rocco and Gem

Shows the twins, Rocco was getting a tan while Gem was scowling at Chris

Chris: Do you guys enjoy each other's company on this resort?

Rocco: It is nice to know that I will not be on this resort without knowing anybody

Gem: Look I should have won this thing, but no they vote me off and I have to stay here with my loser of a brother

Chris: Ooohh hostile much? Well how do you think the Final Five will fare in the next few challenges?

Rocco: I think that it will be a very heated competition and they all deserve to win

Gem: Oh please, none of those losers have a chance on Earth to win the money and the fame, they will all suffer on that pitiful excuse for an island

Chris: You are starting to sound like Blanch, so who do you think will win it all?

Rocco: Well I feel that Esai is the underdog and he will pull through with a victory

Gem: Oh please that guy will be gone next his brother has a better chance because he has led his team to victory many times

Chris: While you two stay there and look beautiful I will check on these three behind the bush, Joster, Harv, and Teeny!

He shows them with Joster using binoculars, and Teeny and Harv about to kiss

Chris: Hey you three so I take it that you enjoy being here?

Joster: (using binoculars) yeah being here twice is still good now get out of my way I think Rocco is about to turn

Harv: Well it has been a nonstop party since I got here

Teeny: Look we had some privacy here so can you just get out of here and bother someone else

Chris: Harshness, well how do think that the Final Five will do in this competition?

Harv: They all will do totally awesome

Teeny: I guess they will do fine

Joster: They will do good now get out of my way McLean he is going to the pool

Chris: One final question, who do you think will take the cake?

Teeny: I think that my pal Maxine will win

Joster: I think that it will be CJ because…oh crap Rocco saw me I got to go (runs)

Harv: Well I know it will be my pal Joe because he did something totally awesome for me

Chris: What did he do?

Harv: Well he…umm…gave me… a file on everything that Teeny likes and dislikes, would you look at the time I have got to go (runs)

Teeny: WHAT? GET OVER HERE! (runs)

Chris: While they have there shenanigans let us look at the cute couple Lily and Garrett

Shows the both of them in the hot tub in the middle of a heated make out session

Chris: Hey lovebirds you guys like it here?

They both nodded without stopping

Chris: So how do you think about the Final Five?

They both said "fine" and then continued

Chris: Well who do you think will win?

They release the lip lock and said at the same time

Garrett: Joe

Lily: Maxine

They both looked at each other, shrugged it off and continued to kiss

Chris: As Geoff and Bridg…I mean Lily and Garrett are preoccupied let us check the Dynamic Duo of Gigi and Ally

Shows them both sitting at a table looking like if they had spent a lifetime with Blanch

Chris: Hey you too do you like being here?

Gigi: I wish I wasn't here at all

Ally: This is the second time I am here and it is all Esai's fault

Chris: Well how do you think that the Final Five will fare in the future?

Gigi: They wouldn't be bad if I was there

Ally: They will all suffer my wrath for keeping a traitor in their midst

Chris: O…k…well who do you think will win?

Gigi: I think it will be CJ

Ally: The boy Zakk and not Esai

Chris: You two have fun plotting revenge while we introduce our last contestant Tonia!

Shows Tonia sunning herself then notices Chris

Chris: So how do you like it here?

Tonia: It is ok I guess

Chris: Well what do you think of the Final Five?

Tonia: They are all great friends and they are all great competitors

Chris: Well who do you think will win?

Tonia: I choose my own little Zakk

*Time Skip*

Has all of the contestants gathered by the pool with Chris in the middle

Chris: Well you all may have figured this out but you will all vote in this Confession that we set up on who will go home next

*Confession Sid: I vote for the kid Guitar Hero Esai

*Confession Fred: I vote for the swimmer Maxine

*Confession Kenny: I VOTE FOR ESAI FOR STEALING MY GIRL!

*Confession Walter Jr.: I vote for Zakk, I don't think he deserves to win…don't tell him I said that

*Confession Blanch: I vote for the insane Joe

*Confession Teeny: I vote Joe

*Confession Harv: I vote for little Esai

*Confession Joster: I guess I will vote for CJ

*Confession Gem: Esai no question

*Confession Rocco: Sorry Joe

*Confession Lily and Garrett: CJ, sorry (continued kissing)

*Confession Gigi: Sorry Joe, but you are crazier then a monkey on a Tuesday

*Confession Ally: ESAI, ESAI, ESAI!

*Confession Tonia: I vote for little Esai, sorry

Chris: And the one that will be joining you here by walking the Dock of Shame and catching the Boat of Losers is…

*Dramatic Music*

Chris: Esai, Chef have him pack up and come over here

Over the distance they hear a faint "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Chris: Who screamed, who will win, who will meet us here when there is a Final Three, and where is Maurice, find out next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

TDRV questions: Well I have a recurring theme in each one of my stories and in a handful of chapters I made a little mistake. Guess the mistake and the chapters and I will reveal unto you who is one of the mystery Confession Cam Bandits


	27. Chapter 27

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revamped; we paid a visit to our friends on Playa de Losers and watched as they made comments on their competitors that still have a shot on the island. There were some harsh comments made, some nice comments made, and we got to see Kenny cry. However by the vote of the Losers the next one that joined them is Esai. Who will go next, who will be that much closer to the million, and who has a set of lungs that caused me to pay for Chef's new hearing aid? Find out today on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

*THEME SONG*

Has CJ crying at the docks alone. Then suddenly she hears movement and sees that Joe has walked out to try and comfort her like Maxine and Zakk had tried

CJ: (angrily) Leave…me…ALONE!

Joe: Look I know how you feel, I mean he was my brother and he was voted off from a competition that he went so far in.

CJ: Look I know ye have good intentions, but me heart has been taken away from me a second time, and I be feeling very miserable

Joe: Well I think I could find something to cheer you up

CJ: Would it be something to repair me of a broken heart?

Joe: My brother was feeling that he will go so he recorded himself playing a song that he felt will help comfort you and he gave me this tape to give it to you if he left

He hand her the recorder and walks back to the cabin without looking back. CJ then plays the tape

*Tape Esai: Hey CJ, well I felt that since any of us can go, I have always felt that I would go first. If you are listening to this then my prediction was right. Well here is a song that will hopefully cheer you up

(somber acoustic guitar)

Hush now, don't you cry

Wipe away the teardrop from your eye

You're lying safe in bed

It was all a bad dream

Spinning in your head

Your mind tricked you to feel the pain

Of someone close to you leaving the game of life

So here it is, another chance

Wide awake you face the day

Your dream is over... or has it just begun?

There's a place I like to hide

A doorway that I run through in the night

Relax child, you were there

But only didn't realize and you were scared

It's a place where you will learn

To face your fears, retrace the years

And ride the whims of your mind

Commanding in another world

Suddenly you hear and see

This magic new dimension

I- will be watching over you

I- am gonna help you see it through

I- will protect you in the night

I- am smiling next to you, in Silent Lucidity

-spoken during solo-

[Visualize your dream]

[Record it in the present tense]

[Put it into a permanent form]

[If you persist in your efforts]

[You can achieve dream control]

[Dream control]

[How's that then, better?]

[Dream control]

[Dream control]

[Dream control]

[Dream control]

[Help me]

If you open your mind for me

You won't rely on open eyes to see

The walls you built within

Come tumbling down, and a new world will begin

Living twice at once you learn

You're safe from pain in the dream domain

A soul set free to fly

A round trip journey in your head

Master of illusion, can you realize

Your dream's alive, you can be the guide but...

I- will be watching over you

I- am gonna help to see it through

I- will protect you in the night

I- am smiling next to you...

As soon as the song stopped the voice of Chris came onto the loudspeakers

Chris: Hey everybody please report to the mess hall as we will soon be starting the next challenge

All of the contestants went to the mess hall to see that there was a giant machine in there with seats and helmets above them

Chris: What you see here is…

Joe: That is a class C virtual reality machine that looks homemade, and the work is well done

*Confession Joe: Hey I have tried to build a few virtual reality machines in the past…that's why I have the brain of a friend that is stuck in the virtual world…he is fine it is just that I only need to have him back before school

Chris: (angrily) Thank you Joe. Anyway this challenge will test your skills as a team and as individuals. Your task is to kill the Losers which are also connected on the other island, but since you cannot feel pain then you will be able to take the hits and struggle to get to the finish line.

Zakk: So how do we win if we work as a team and an individual?

Chris: Well you all will spawn at the same point and when you die you will spawn in a completely different place away from the rest. Your goal is to survive long enough to get to the safe house and defend it until everyone of the survivors is there

Maxine: And we will be against the ones that have been eliminated?

Chris: Yep, the one who "kills" the most will receive immunity, and the one who gets "killed" the most will be more likely to be eliminated. Another good fact to know is that every five people you kill will give you an armor upgrade and you will be able to access better weapons

Joe: So what is the game that we will be playing?

Chris: This game is going to be based off of Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots

*Confession Joe: Ok I am a Metal Gear Solid fan so my reaction was overjoyed because me and my brothers love to play MGS4

Chris: You will be starting off with a stun knife, an Operator pistol, and 4 rations to help restore your life. Everything else you will find in the game so strap in and get ready

Everyone had strapped themselves into the chairs and Chris started the machine and their mind were off. They had been transported to a small suburban area and they had found themselves wearing OctoCamo*. As soon as Joe had taken one look at Maxine he was drooling all over himself. Soon they had heard that shots had been fired. They all found some cover and realized that Sid had managed to clone himself five times and the Sid clones had M10 machine guns and were firing at them relentlessly

Sid: EAT THIS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Joe then took five shots and all of the Sid clones had been eliminated

*Confession Joe: It was a bad idea to put me in a game I know so well

*Confession Zakk: Wow…I thought I was a gamer and here comes Joe taking only five shots destroying Sid

*Confession CJ: Note to meself…be careful with Joe if I can ever visit…(starts sobbing)

*Confession Maxine: That was so…(starts fanning herself)

They all saw that some kind of screen had appeared and saw the level 2 weapons. Joe had chosen the M14 EBR rifle.

*Time Skip*

Thing were not looking good for the competitors. Zakk had killed 59 people, but was killed only 3 times; CJ had killed 61 people and was killed 10 times; Maxine had killed 57 people and was killed 11 times. The points leader was the apparent games expert with 121 kills and only died once.

*Confession Joe: I think I may have gotten crazy when Gem came at me, sure I shot at the dead corpses of the fresh kill, do you think that Maxine would approve? Probably not

Joe had then saw his brother who had not cloned himself but still had a smug look on his face and had the only gun that Joe had feared the most; The Patriot*.

Esai: Hey bro I am so glad that I got into this game, after all I would never had guessed that I would get this gun

Joe then realized the only flaw in the gun that he had…if he was against only one person then someone attacked him from behind then he would be killed. He had seen Maxine behind him and signaled her to take Esai down and take his gun. Maxine did as she was told and then took down Esai from where she was standing and as Joe was shot down she managed to take the gun as Joe had respawned next to her

Maxine: How did you do that?

Joe: Well the first time that I was killed my mind was roaming free for a while and I had managed to control my mind to spawn where I had wanted too which was next to you about an hour ago remember?

Maxine: Well I didn't think about it then…well that was sweet because I was being slaughtered out there, oh and did you want this gun?

Joe: No, I figured out that the guns add to the final score of the game and I managed to hear Chris mumble that the better the guns the better your score I think is what he said

Chris: Time is up and the winner of the challenge is with 157 kills and only two deaths is…Joe!

They were suddenly zapped back into reality and Joe got up and hugged Maxine. Zakk had congratulated him and CJ took one look at him and saw Esai's face and began crying.

Chris: (angrily) Even though this is a very happy emotional time for you I must say that the one that is leaving the island with only 62 kills and 13 deaths is…

(Dramatic Music)

…

…

…

…

…

Chris: Maxine, you have to leave the island

On Playa de Losers as the former contestants were babbling on about something, they had heard a really loud "!"

Gem: What the hell was that?

Esai: Let see judging by the scream and the volume I can safely say that….oh crap Maxine just got voted off and Joe probably blew the brains out of a small animal out of anger, sadness, or just for fun. Hard to tell

Back on the island, Joe was curled up in the fetal position as he was overcome with grief and was shivering. No one has ever seen him like this before. He stays like this until Maxine says…

Maxine: Hey Joe, I would like to thank you for every thing that you have done not only in this competition, but you saved my life more times then I would like to count. Go out there and look after CJ and Zakk, make sure they don't do anything that you haven't tried. I will hope to see you win in this competition, and even if you don't win you will always have me

Joe then stands up and begins kissing Maxine. After a good five minutes they were separated and Maxine…

Maxine: Joe I want you to have this seashell I found, it reminds me of you, simple on the outside but wild on the inside

The shell looked a plain white on the exterior, but the inside had so many designs, colors, and swirls that it made Joe a little bit teary

Chris: Emotional ending, however we are at the Final Three and the competition is heating up; who will win the big million, who will lose epically, and will Joe pull through find out next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

*Confession ?: Well with Maxine out of the competition then Joe will be crippled and…

The door opens and a flashlight shines on Gem who had been one of the Bandits

CJ: YE WICKED TWO FACED HARPY (static)

*Confession ?Whoa

*Confession ?: That CJ always makes me feel like…

A scream is heard and you hear blows and after a few seconds you hear

*Confession Joe: I FINALLY CAUGHT YOU KENNY!

*Confession ?: Two of my comrades have fallen but I will not…

Zakk then opens the door and you see him carrying a tire iron and you see the scared face of Walter Jr. as the camera then goes to static

*OctoCamo: a type of camouflage that blends in with any environment by literally transforming into the style of environment you are in without constantly changing your outfit. Used by Old Snake in MGS4

*The Patriot: a machine gun that never runs out of ammunition

TDRV questions: Are you surprised on who was in on it? There is still one more culprit and here is the riddle if you want to find out before anyone else does: The Metal Gear series has an extensive list of characters, name two bosses from every game and you will find out who is the final Confession Cam Bandit. Peace.


	28. Chapter 28

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revamped; we used a virtual reality machine to send our Final Four to a virtual recreation of the classically popular game Metal Gear Solid 4. With Joe having a lot of experience with the game he had claimed victory. However the same could not be said to his girlfriend Maxine who was booted off for having the lowest score overall having Joe to have an emotional breakdown to watch as the love that he had made on the island left him hoping that he would win this competition. Who will win, who will lose their chance on winning a million bucks, and who will renew my contract for next season; find out today on TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

*THEME SONG*

Shows Joe hanging upside down on the cliff awaiting for the next challenge to begin. He then hears CJ as she is crying by the cliff.

Joe: Hey CJ, what are you doing here?

CJ: (startled) I be doing nothing…how about yerself?

Joe: Just hanging around, helps me think and helps me clear my mind

They then heard the voice that they had dreaded for the last few weeks

Chris: Will all contestants please approach the stage as we have some special guests here

They all go to the stage and see that there was a giant podium that had three moving figures under the sheets. The Top Three look puzzled at this

Chris; Well we normally don't do this but we have some very special guests that I am sure you will remember

He pulls off the sheets and the Top Three see that Esai, Maxine, and Tonia were under the sheets wearing green shirts. All of the Top Three were going to rejoice that their competitors looked as if they were going to return to the competition until…

Chris: Whoa, these three will be competing against you in a series of competitions that will test your skills of trust, loyalty and honesty. This will test to see if you will blow a gasket, blow a fuse, or weep rivers as these three were told very specific instructions on how to make you angry. The first one of you three that goes ballistic will be sent home ultimately losing the chance to win the big money

*Confession Joe: Look don't get me wrong I care for Maxine with every fiber of my being but with the deranged game that Chris has been hosting he chose my brother who knows how to make me angry

*Confession CJ: It be my love just I be hoping for. There is hope for me after all (squeals) umm please edit that squeal out please?

*Confession Zakk: I am normally a laidback kind of guy and I don't think that any one of the former competitors can make me blow a fuse

Chris: Well the first part of the challenge is a competition on who can make fun of who the best. Remember if you attack in the two minute allotted time then you will be sent home packing right here. The first battle will be Tonia vs.…CJ.

They both step to the center and the time had started as soon as they began talking

CJ: Ye slanderous harpy, ye are more likely to be using the boy Zakk just so you could have gotten where I am right now

Tonia: Well if I had done that to only one guy then you must be worse then I am

CJ: Why do ye say that?

Tonia: I never used two young innocent boys just to get to the Final Three did I?

CJ: That be the best you got you witch? I have heard Cabin Boys speak in fouler tongues then ye could have ever done

Tonia: And a word of advice before this finishes…lose the pirate accent it will only attract weirdo's and freaks

The bell had rung and the two girls smiled and high fived each other for a good round

Chris: Maxine and Zakk you two are next to do a battle of insults

Zakk: Well if it isn't Miss Fish?

Maxine: Hey Zakk I almost didn't recognize you because you look like some dirty hobo off the street

Zakk: Well that may be true but at least I didn't throw myself at the team's MVP just so I could get far in the competition?

Maxine: No you just couldn't get a girlfriend without the help of me and the MVP of the team

Zakk: What do you…

Maxine: Oh please you were striking out so much we had to force you to make a move otherwise you would have been fruitlessly chasing the girl of your dreams

The round had ended with them shaking hands and Maxine mouthing "I am so sorry"

Chris: The final round will be the Cantu brothers Esai and Joe. This should be good

Joe: Hey look everybody it is Paul McCartney's look alike

Esai: Oh haha did you make that up on your own or did you have to spend three years looking online for that one

Joe: Hey at least I spend my time studying rather then going for some fantasy of being a rock star

Esai: Well I still have a chance of being a guitar player and I am still trying to comprehend something?

Joe: And that would be?

Esai: If you could sing so good then why did you need help from me so you could win the singing challenge…oh right you did that for a kiss from your starfish of a girlfriend

The round had ended and the brothers looked like they were to come to blows but they managed to control themselves

Chris: So much heat but the next competition is that each of these couples will have to be pummeled without hitting their opponent at all

Shows the returning contestants with paintball guns. Then shows them unleashing all types of fury out on them with them wincing in pain and grief

Chris: Well since you all endured that pain we shall move on too embarrassing facts about these contestants. Tonia you are first

Tonia: Thank you Chris. Well I would like to start with CJ as it is always ladies first in my book. The only problem that I really have with CJ is that someone needs to tell her that a little makeup will not only improve her looks, but so she can do better then this little mess that we have here. As for Joe he was nuttier then Georgia. I mean were did this guy ever come from, another planet. Honestly I thought that this guy was missing something from the get go and it could be either his sanity or the fact that he has so many conspiracy theories I would have that he was the one that started them in the first place. And I could never forget my Zakk. When we were teams he had managed to drill a hole on the wall side of the cabin so he could watch the girls change every morning. What he didn't realize was that he drilled the hole when I paid him a small visit. You could literally cut the awkward with a knife. That is all that I have to say

Chris: Harsh, next we have Maxine

Maxine: Thank you Chris. Well I would also like to start with CJ who as we all know was conflicted with a strong emotion over two boys, so what did she do? She tried to kill herself to see which of the two star crossed lovers would care about her the most. Not the best idea, but you know who isn't full of the best ideas? Zakk had asked Tonia in the corn maze challenge, instead of asking her out he had asked her if they could eat the corn from the field. Not the best move you have pulled eh Romeo? And last but not least the savior of my life several times, my Joe. Sure he is cute, crazy, and smart but if only he had a little more confidence around the ladies then he wouldn't have to admit to his guy friends that he liked me after how many episodes? That is all that I have got

Chris: Are you all tensed up yet? Well prepare yourselves for Esai

Esai Hey all you people. Let me start with my lady love CJ. I mean if you were not acting like a pirate in the beginning then you wouldn't be feeling guilty after Kenny left the show because we would have been together. And not be rude hon but a little make up would be nice. Zakk my pal, a great musician but not so good in the field of attention, I mean Tonia was giving you all the signs that she liked you man and you asked her about corn. And who could forget my brother, when we were younger I still remember that he was like an average kid until he realized that I was as smart as he could be so he has constantly tried to prove that he is smarter than me. In fact if I wanted to I could have asked Maxine out…

Joe then suddenly pounced and began attacking his unsuspecting brother

Joe: YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT MAXINE THAT WAY YOU PIECE OF SH…I just lost didn't I?

Chris: That would be the correct answer, and dude you have some serious pent up anger so I would recommend the massage treatment at Playa de Losers, because it looks like CJ and Zakk are our Finalists

Joe: Ah well I guess my bad karma came and bit me back, ah well. At least I made it farther then I thought, I made a flying wheelbarrow, made friends with a couple of lions, and even found the girl of my dreams. Maxine I am sorry I couldn't win this thing

Maxine: Hey don't worry about it and (seductively) do you know what the best thing about you not winning?

Joe: What?

Maxine then dragged him across the Dock of Shame and then they had proceeded to make out on the Boat of Losers as they had went to the resort.

Chris: Well you have seen it all here folks, Joe is gone and the Finalists will be playing against each other in the final challenge. What do we have in store for these two? What will these two face? And most importantly who will win TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

TDRV questions: Well are you all surprised that Joe didn't win? If I had wanted my character win then I would never asked you guys to make your OC's. Any way first off I would like to give a shout out to Another Dead Hero (Zakk) to answering the trivia question from the last chapter. Now the identity of the last Bandit will be revealed in the final chapter. Also there will be a new poll up on who should win: CJ or Zakk? And before I forget you can vote a max of two times. Visit the poll and vote your hearts out. Peace.


	29. Chapter 29

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Revamped; we were down to the Final Three and we brought back three former contestants to dish some real dirt on the Final Three. After an insult contest and a paintball fight we had the three former contestants tell their "real thoughts" on the Final Three. This set off chain reaction in anger for Joe thus having him going home and losing the chance to win one million dollars in cash. All that is left in the competition is Zakk and CJ who have a chance at winning TOTAL…DRAMA…REVAMPED!

*THEME SONG*

Shows Zakk and CJ hanging out in the living room of the luxury cabin

CJ: This be the last time we be sleeping here

Zakk: Yeah it seems like it, well it was a good run while it lasted, I mean I have a girl now

CJ: And I be happy to have me Esai

Zakk: Well whoever wins lets throw an awesome party, ok?

CJ: That be the best idea I have heard yet

Chris then goes inside of the cabin

Chris: Hey there you guys. Are you guys ready for your final challenge?

Both: Yes

Chris: Well come outside

As soon as they go outside they see everyone of the former contestants that were wearing two different color things which were either red or blue

Chris: Your challenge today is what I like to call "The Gauntlet of Losers". Which means that you will be doing challenges from everyone of the contestants in the order that they were eliminated starting with Sid here and end with Joe at his station. Each challenge is different in difficulty depending on the Loser. Your objective is to collect either a red object for Zakk, and a blue object for CJ. They each have a different item depending on their challenge. Once you both finish a challenge for a Loser they will tell you where to go next so start with the first Loser, Sid.

Sid: Yeah they all know I lost first you idiot. Any way you two dudes know that I am a criminal so what can every criminal do? You all have to get out of handcuffs and out of a makeshift cage.

They are then handcuffed and put in a cage. Of course they have no key but they do remember something that Joe had done a long time ago

Zakk: Hey CJ do you have any hairpins?

CJ: Sadly I don't but I do have a pen

Zakk: I guess that will do, you go first and try to unlock your handcuffs

Once CJ unlocks herself she gives the pen to Zakk as she tries to figure out how to get of her cage as Zakk was using the pen. She then sees a pair of chopsticks on the inside of the cage and tries to get out with using them. Zakk on the other hand has no chopsticks and instead he finds two darts and tries to do the same thing. CJ gets out of the cage first and grabs the blue key that she needed and went to look for the next one. When Zakk finally got out he grabs his key he then sees that CJ has a slightly better lead than he does. Once CJ sees Walter Jr. she then sees a pillow suit.

Walter Jr.: (scared) umm hey what you have to do here is pretty simple. My parents always made sure that I was always safe so what you have to do is wear the pillow suit and get to the other side of the minefield with minimal damage and you will get a backpack that you can use to carry your things

As soon as CJ finished hearing the instructions Zakk had already put on the suit and began going through the minefield. This had caused CJ to hurridly put on the suit and run right into a minefield which somehow gave her a small lead in front of Zakk. They had both arrived at the other side and grabbed their respective backpacks and ran to look for Blanch which they had found in front of the cave

Blanch: Why did I even sign up for this show. Anyway all you have to do is get through the cave without a flashlight and collect the colored rocks at the end of the other side of the cave. Also watch out for the bears they looked hungry last I checked.

Without warning they both ran into the cave and found out quickly that the bears were indeed hungry and just kept running to the other side of the cave and found the rocks which were about the size of a cell phone. They then ran to find Kenny who was still trying to impress CJ.

CJ: Get on with the challenge ye ingrate

Kenny: Are you wearing lip gloss, but anyway I love to run and be free so what I did was I ask you all to destroy these small rooms. Once you have finished with that you will hear a small bell and you will need to collect the bat of your color

Zakk: Look Casanova CJ isn't going to go out with you so give me my hammer like you gave CJ and let me do that challenge

Kenny: Grumpy aren't you, here

After about ten minutes of destruction Zakk had completely destroyed his room and Kenny wouldn't give him his bat. After another five minutes CJ had finished his room and gave her the bat and then he waited until CJ had a 100 yard lead until he gave the bat to Zakk. That was when Zakk punched him in the face and ran to catch up. They had soon saw Fred and they also saw a rope hanging over a pool

Fred: Hey there you "winners" anyway I want you guys to solve these Rubix Cubes over that shark pool upside down and you will get a cube of your color

Once they were tied up they began trying to solve the cube which wasn't the easiest thing to do as the sharks were really antsy. CJ was the first one to finish the cube and then she dropped on a safe spot and grabbed her cube. After about another ten minutes Zakk had finally solved the cube and sprinted as fast as he could to catch up with CJ. Soon CJ had seen the next challenge which was hosted by Ally

Ally: Hey there CJ. This challenge will test your ability to solve a problem in the eyes of a child. What you have to is climb this wall and you have to do it the way that you think that someone like you would do it.

After about three minutes of pondering she had heard Zakk panting as Ally explained the challenge to him. After about two minutes of pondering Zakk ran around the wall and took his item then ran for it. CJ had realized this and then ran around and then saw that Zakk was already with Gem.

Gem: I don't know how I got eliminated so quick but I always pray on the fears of others. So that is what you have to do if you want to get your mirror to go on. If you conquer your fear then I don't want to see you losers here again.

Zakk had then moved forward and saw a whole bunch of needles ranging from the size of a pinhead to the size of his arm. He was freaking out then moved slowly forward then realizing that the spaces were getting tighter and the needles were getting closer. As he was trying to cope with this CJ then ran forward and was faced with six ninjas right in front of her all of them holding nunchucks. She then let out a roar and ran forward plowing right through the ninjas and passing the challenge. She had then ran to the next challenge which was hosted by Rocco and there was a treadmill and a bunch of items ranging from jacks to what looked like a bowling ball.

Rocco: Your challenge is to run on this treadmill while this machine spits random objects as you run. You must run for ten minutes to get your sweatband to move on

As soon as the treadmills had started to go the machine was spewing jacks, cacti, rocks, Chef's cooking, bowling balls, etc. After about ten minutes of running and being pummeled Rocco gave them their sweatbands and then they began running to the challenge that was being run by Teeny.

Teeny: Hey guys how are things going? Any way your challenge is to defeat three knights each and the you will get a small dagger then you can go.

They then saw that these very knights were the lightning shooting knights that came from the elements challenge. Zakk had picked up a rock and threw it at the first knight which had shot lightning at the rock, but was then promptly kicked by Zakk thus breaking it. CJ saw this but had employed a different tactic. She saw a wooden shield and she then ran into each of the knights, grabbed her dagger and ran for it. Zakk then finished his last knight and ran for it and grabbed his dagger. They were neck and neck when they saw Kenny who was sporting a black eye that was given to him from Zakk in the earlier challenge.

Kenny: Hey CJ are you sure your not wearing any make up because you look a bit different?

CJ: WHAT HAVE I SAID BEFORE!

Kenny: Fine, this would be a challenge but we are almost halfway through the challenge so I was instructed to give you guys a five minute breather. Drink water, rest sit down then you can go after you take the cup of your color.

The two had both sighed and then rested. Kenny gave a sign to Zakk as soon as five minutes were up and he began to run. CJ then saw this and began to get up until Kenny stopped her.

Kenny: Hey I didn't say that your five minutes were up

CJ: We both got here at the same time so why can't I go?

Kenny: Well I thought the both of us can spend a romantic afternoon…

CJ then punched his other eye grabbed her cup and then ran to catch up to Zakk who was already at the challenge that was hosted by Gigi who saw them and waved wildly

Gigi: Hey there guys, all I want you guys is cross this gorge by hanging on these poles and get to the other side without falling. Easy right, then you can get your hooks to move on

They looked at her as if she was crazy but had dismissed it as normal behavior. After about ten minutes of dangling and of near falls they had made it to the other side and then ran to the next obstacle that was being headed by party boy Harv.

Harv: What is up you guys? This challenge is going to be totally awesome. All you crazy guys have to do is is trash this room as if you had a crazy party here. You guys dig the challenge. If you win then you get your Silly String then you will party on.

They then pretended to act as if it was a party and had totally trashed their rooms.

Harv: That…was…SWEET!

They both ran to go to the next challenge which was headed by both Lily and Garrett since they both were technically voted off at the same time. After about three minutes of them in a lip lock the finalists separated them and after about a minute of confusion, they had both explained…

Lily: Well I love being random…

Garrett: And I love being smart so why not combine both?

Lily: Your task is to answer the following logical questions with a random answer that comes to your head

Garrett: First question is what is your opinion on black holes?

Zakk: Giant circular holes of death

CJ: They are the sinks of space

Lily: Next question, how many bytes are in a gigabyte?

Zakk: A lot

CJ: One real big byte

After about twenty questions they were given pencils and they were dismissed to the next challenge which was being hosted by Ally again and this time there were two posts and what looked like a giant super soaker

Ally: Hey there once again, now this fine piece of machinery is Chef's personal favorite because it has enough power to…well I don't want to spoil the surprise, but your challenge is to withstand one full tank the you guys can go. So tie yourselves to the poles and get to it.

The two were reluctant but nonetheless they both went to the poles and tied themselves to the poles. Ally then drew the gun and then she had opened fire at them and out came six streams of high pressure water that was freezing cold and three streams came to each of the contestants and blasted them with such force that if they were not tied down they would have been flown to the other side of the island. After three minutes of torture Ally had cut their bonds and gave them their squirt guns allowing them to go to Joster who had stood in front of an empty field

Joster: As you may not know but I think that many people are not aware of the dangers that lurk in this world. So all you guys need to do is cross this field safely and then you can go on.

Zakk: You make it seem that there is something that we should know about but you are not telling us

Joster: Just get this over with I want to see who the winner is

The final two just shrugged and then ran forward then out of nowhere the giant empty field then sank into the ground and there was a giant mud pit with mud that went up to their waists. Then suddenly out of nowhere (again) giant wooden stakes then came popping out with every step they took.

Joster: You should have listened to my story

After about twenty minutes of trudging in the mud and having them being to close for comfort with wooden stakes they were greeted with the sight of a study ladder. After they had climbed it they had received their colored stakes and ran to the challenge that was being hosted by Tonia. After a quick kiss to Zakk Tonia then explained her challenge

Tonia: They say that beauty is only skin deep but they also say that holes in the ground are more dangerous than a car crash. All you guys have to do is get through this field that is filled with trap holes. The only way to get back up is to say a certain password, which I am sorry to say that you have to figure out on your own

The finalists then began to walk forward slowly until they had fallen down in separate holes. After about a minute of falling down they had realized that they had fallen down on an elevating platform. That was when they had begun pondering about the password. Then CJ had remembered what Tonia had said…

CJ: Beauty is only skin deep!

Then the platform she stood on then shot her straight into the air having landed on a few feet from the hole that she was just in. she then ran forward falling into another hole and loudly said the password that shot her up. Zakk then realized what the password was then flew at a diagonal and landed in another hole. This went on until CJ and Zakk had managed to get to the other side and grabbed their camp shovels and ran to the challenge that was hosted by Esai. After a minute of kissing CJ he had explained the challenge

Esai: As you guys already know I was voted off in the blind. So why not have you guys have a simple foot race in the blind. Just put on your blindfolds and run forward. There are walls but you have to find a way to get to the other side which will be represented by a cushioned wall so go for it and good luck to the both of you

The finalists then put on their blindfolds and ran forward. Sure enough there was several brick walls in front of them. After crashing into no less then a dozen walls, they both had hit the softer wall and then removed their blindfolds and they realized that they had the prize (blindfolds) and ran to find that Maxine was hosting her challenge at the beach

Maxine: Hey there guys, I feel that the both of you should win, but I was told not to make it easy because it is the semifinal challenge. I want you to swim out in the sea and then find the sea cannon and it will launch you to Joe.

After looking shocked they had dived in and began swimming to the cannon. Then out of nowhere Frank had begun attacking them. They were quite tired but they still found their way to the cannon and then they launched themselves to the cliff where Joe was waiting patiently for Zakk and CJ.

Joe: Hey there future winners. Here is your final task that you must do to win. As you may know I am reckless, impulsive, and very smart. So why not test your skills in something that I have done with a wheelbarrow. You will be riding in my wheelbarrows after being shot from a slingshot

Zakk: Can I reiterate by saying YOU ARE COMPLETELY NUTS MAN?

CJ: That be true how can we fly from a wheelbarrow?

Joe: Don't ask questions just be lucky that I managed to improve these wheelbarrows from my last design including the fact that these things can stay in the air because you need to fly all over the island dropping all the items, except for the keys, and drop them down at allotted points. And before I forget these things suck at fuel so you guys have a full tank of fuel and you will have about thirty minutes if you don't use the turbo feature. Taking this into consideration I packed a parachute that will glide for a good fifteen minutes enough time for you to finish dropping the items at the selected points.

CJ: What be this turbo function that ye speak from?

Joe: Well that turns your flight speed from at least 15 mph all the way to 103.345263 mph.

Zakk: Then why don't we just use that instead of going 15?

Joe: Because whatever fuel you have left will vaporize before your body vaporizes. So if you want to use the turbo then I suggest you wear a helmet

CJ: Why would a helmet be of any help?

Joe: Trust me it will help you in the end.

They were both strapped in and then Joe had then pressed a button and they both were launched

Joe: GOOD LUCK TO THE BOTH OF YOU!

They that there were indeed marked points that had the symbols of the items. After about twenty minutes they had dropped the items they were supposed to and were looking for the final point when they had realized that it was the final challenge and they also realized that they had helmets on their heads. So at the exact same time they had pressed the Turbo button and had went 103.345263 mph straight down and then they had felt the helmet vaporizing and then they had slowed back to the original speed.

Zakk: That is why we have the helmet

CJ: Didn't he also say that the fuel will vaporize?

They realized that she was right and then they had ejected and then saw the main camp and the finish line. After they had reached the ground they had both made a break for it and both crossed the finish line in a photo finish.

Chris: Good job you two but now you have one final FINAL test. There are two door and we had the check for the one million dollar check that symbolizes your victory. You must use your key and open the door up.

They both took out their keys…

…

…

…

(Dramatic Music)

…

…

…

…

(Dramatic Turning)

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Dramatic Opening)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Both: THEY ARE EMPTY!

Chris looks alrmed and checks both the rooms and found that their was holes at the bottom of each room and a note on each side that said "THIS MONEY IS MINE"

Chris: Hey look it even says it was signed by the last Confession Cam Bandit.

Chef: Hey man look crazy girl over there has the check for the money

Everyone looks and sees that Gigi had the check and was laughing crazily

Gigi: I TOLD YOU THE MONEY WILL BE MINE, EVEN IF I HAD TO STEAL IT!

She had then run on to the trap hole challenge and fell into one leaving the check to stay in midair but it had been to high for anyone to reach. Then out of nowhere Joe was operating a pedal operated helicopter

Joe: Hey Esai, I told you I could build this thing in time for the finale, you owe me twenty bucks

He had landed the copter safely and then looked at the check

Joe: And the winner of Total Drama Revamped is…

…

…

…

…

…

(Dramatic Music)

…

…

…

…

…

(Dramatic Turning)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Joe: ZAKK!

Everyone was in silence and then began cheering on for him. CJ looked a little bit sad but then was taken in an embrace by Esai and they had proceeded to kiss. Tonia saw this and not wanting to be undone she had grabbed Zakk and began having a serious kissing battle.

Chris: You saw it here folks, we started with twenty contestants and after many elimination we had seen the winner is Zakk! You will be surprised on how close this race was it was only won by a fraction of an inch. That is the end of…

Zakk: TOTAL…

Zakk and CJ: DRAMA…

All: REVAMPED!

Gigi: How do I get out?

T

TH

THE

THE E

THE EN

THE END

THE END?

TDRV questions: What do you think? This poll was only decided by two votes, I would like to thank AnotherDeadHero, iloveyouu3, SwEeTsUmMeRlOvE, Moon Sun and Stars, Gigimonkey, wibblie27, AngelXScourge, The Internet Meme Weeaboo, .smiles, slySylvester, and my younger brother for creating all the characters that had participated. What is next for these contestants. If you guess then you will be a personal advisor on my sequel, yes a sequel, with these characters. Here is a clue, the time of year that is coming up in which most parents rejoice and only a few younger people dread. Please have your answer in a PM so that no one else can see what you think that it is. Thank you all that have read the story and thank you to all my influences such as The Kobold Necromancer and Lord Akiyama. Peace, I'm Out.


End file.
